<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marth and the spirit cat by Flowrgurl45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032221">Marth and the spirit cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowrgurl45/pseuds/Flowrgurl45'>Flowrgurl45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowrgurl45/pseuds/Flowrgurl45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth is a very lonely person one of his first friends left with out warning and he left no note and Marth got really said and he had no other friends and it caused him to get really sick and then his spirit animal that was a baby tiger found him and she became his second friend and then one night Ike found him and became his third friend.This starts out in the third smash tournament to the fifth tournament so it will span three tournaments. Adventure mode for the fifth tournament is going to be part of the tournament and also Marth and Ike will get married and have children</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ike/Marth (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The introduction to the spirit cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi my name is Marth and this is my story about how I met my spirit cat and she helped me find some new friend. Let me give you some background about my story and what happened to me before I met my new fiend Ike and that one of my other friends left and that made me really sad. Because when he left I had no other friends and not many people knew about my game so they ignored me and left me alone so without any friends. </p><p>I trained alone and ate alone and read alone and did a lot of things by myself and it also made me very sad. So when all that happened I didn't eat a lot and I didn't get a lot of sleep either and that caused me to have dizzy spells. I had collapsed a few times so much that I needed to go on some pills and that is helping but it's not a fix. Then one day I met my spirit animal it was a baby tiger and she was looking for her true owner and a lot of the smasher had chased her to see if they were her owner. When she got to me I touched her and the golden glow that she had around her was gone I was her owner and that made me very happy to have an animal friend.</p><p>	But when I went to bed at night I cried myself to sleep and only got a few hours of sleep per night and that didn't help with the dizzy spells and I longed to make a friend besides my tiger cub and her name is Solara. She has been a big help and she comes with me when I go eat breakfast and lunch and dinner but with each meal I don't eat a lot and it has made me very skinny to the point that I get sick if I eat too much. Many times I have thrown up food and it makes me very weak and sometimes I need to take the pills all the time. But I know only to take three per day.  But I hope if I make a friend they will help me get over the dizzy spells and soon more smashers are joining the mansion and that will be good if I can make one friend and they stay my friend. </p><p>My cat is very nice to me and that she goes everywhere with me and helps me with my bad days and she is happy to see me have good days. Today is a bad day where I was just not feeling very well and I went and did my battles but after I was done I had a major dizzy spell and just barely got to my medicine in time. when I got out of the area where the battles were I collapsed and my spirit animal came over and got me up. but I still felt weak and dizzy so I went back to my room and fell on my bed and slept for a little while. Then it was time for dinner so I went downstairs carefully and got a very small dinner to help with the pill but it was hard for me to eat a lot of food after the dizzy spell. </p><p>	After dinner I got my kitten and we went to the library and started to read a book and then I was just relaxing.  I fell asleep on the couch and my book was in front of me and my spirit animal sleeping also. Then I woke up feeling sick to my stomach and Solara was picked up by me and I ran to the closest bathroom and threw up my dinner and I knew it was going to be rough tonight and I wouldn't get much sleep and I probably will cry myself to sleep again. Ike one of the new smashers went into the library and saw a book on the couch and wondered who was reading this and why did they leave all of a sudden. Ike said I will find out its time to get off to bed for the night and I will find out sometime and I really need to make some more friends and I think soon I will make a friend that needs a friend.  </p><p>Around midnight Ike was out and about going to find something to eat he was still hungry. As he was walking down the hall he heard crying and only thought that one of the princesses was crying over something and then he heard meowing and Ike said what is that. Ike went over to the room and saw a blue hair prince that was all alone and he had a tiger cub with him and that was the roaring and he went over and the tiger cub saw him and pointed to his owner. Then the tiger cub roared that her human wasn't feeling very well and she said can you help my owner feel better. What happened and the tiger cub told me by roaring about how her owner has good days and bad days and he has dizzy spells and that makes not eat as much and he gets sick from all the dizzy spells. </p><p>	Ike said so how did this come to be and she told me that he had a friend last tournament and that friend had to leave and it caused him to be very sad and that what started the dizzy spells and not eating or sleeping enough doesn't help with the dizzy spells. Ike said how can I help and I told him that my owner needs a friend and check the bed and Ike went over and saw it was rock hard and he said how much sleep does your owner get and I told him about three hours.</p><p> Let me take him back to my room and try to get him to stop crying and Ike picked up my owner and me also and went back to his room. Ike got him settled on his bed and start getting my owner to calm down and then we were all fast asleep. The next morning Marth woke up in a strangers arms and was very scared but saw his spirit animal and relaxed and then the stranger woke up and asked are you doing ok and Marth nodded and then when he tried to say his name for the stranger he couldn't his throat was sore from crying. Ike said it's ok and introduced himself I'm Ike a new smash member and you look like you had not many kind words and not much sleep either and Marth was still very nervous. Lets go get you a bath and some clean clothes and Ike went back to get some clean clothes and I showed him where the room was and the clothes and we got back my owner was hidden in the room. Ike saw him in the closet and said come on out and Marth got out of the closet and they went over to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ike starts to take care of marth and they meet other friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ike starts to take care of his new friend but Marth is very nervous about him and Ike sees how skinny his new friend is and that Solara brings over the medicine bottle Marth is using then the group finds about Solara's family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marth thought I'm very nervous about this new person and how they are acting so kind to me and taking care of me what about my pills. He was very gentle and also after the bath I got dressed and we went downstairs and I was clinging to him very nervous about going back into the cafeteria to get some food. Ike looked over at his new friend and saw how skinny he was and that he hasn't eaten in weeks and where is the spirit animal and then the tiger cub came in with a bottle and Ike saw the label and said this what he takes if he has a dizzy spell. </p><p>That is a lot of medicine but then he looked at the bottle and saw it was almost empty and said how will he get more if we have to battle if he runs out. Then I took the food and him over and he started eating very slowly and not much and then I asked him to introduce himself and he said his name was Marth and he was a prince. Then my other friends came over and they saw Marth and said he never sits with anyone and I told them that he is my friend and that he was going to sit with me. Then Marth took some of the meat and was feeding the tiger cub and Peach said is that the tiger cub every one was chasing around the mansion she found her owner and I said yes.</p><p>	Marth got done with his food and said hi to everyone very shyly and then they asked his name and he told them it was Marth and they were very happy to meet him and they said would you like to be friends with us also and marth said yes. then they asked him what is your cats name and he said Solara that is a really pretty name they all said and Marth felt much happier that he had some friends but he didn't know if the dizzy spells would go away or would he need more medicine if it ran out. But he went back to talking and having a very nice conversation with everyone Ike noticed that marth was a little bit shy but still liked to talk to people. </p><p>Ike saw master hand and went over and asked a question how did my new friend Marth get the medicine to help him out with his dizzy spells. Master hand said Marth is your friend now and Ike said yes that is really great he needed friends because he was so lonely and the dizzy spells will go away after the medicine is done and the other question is that what happened to his first friend. Master hand said I don't know just one day he was here then left without any note and Marth was really sad and then the dizzy spells started so that is when he got the medicine. </p><p>	Ike said he made no other friends after the friend was gone and Master hand said no he was all alone and scared and I watched him have good day and bad days. His bed is not very good and Master hand said are you asking for him to share your room with him and Ike said yes to help him feel better and I don't want to leave him alone right now. Master hand said I will do that tonight and Ike went back in and saw Marth still talking to everyone and Samus came over and said you want to be friends. </p><p>Marth saw his friend Ike and said come sit and talk for a while and then after breakfast was over Ike said lets go train for a while and Marth said sure and they both trained for a while and Ike said I can see how bad his dizzy spells become. Around noon they took a lunch break and Marth ate another little bit of lunch while also feeding his pet and then they had battles. Marth was very good at his battles and then after the battles Ike went over and caught his new friend what happened the cat came over and said it was another dizzy spell. Let me get his medicine and then Ike pulled out a pill and gave to Marth and then said lets get him to a couch and let him rest. </p><p>	Samus came over and asked what happened he had a dizzy spell and he takes medicine for it but I think he has collapsed a few times and no one ever noticed and Fox said I noticed once that someone was unconscious for a little bit. But no one went over and helped him out and then Marth woke up and said did it happen again and I said yes. Marth said the medicine helps but I now feel sick to my stomach and Samus went over and got a bucket and Marth threw up his breakfast and lunch Samus said is this a common thing that happens after you have the dizzy spell and Marth said yes but I really don't know how to stop them from coming. </p><p>I know I'm almost out of medicine and I don't know how to get more and maybe now that I have friends the dizzy spells will go away. Solara came over and roared and Marth petted her and then said are you all still going to be my friends even with the dizzy spells and they all said yes you are our friend now and we won’t leave you like your first friend. Marth was very happy to hear that and then went to sleep to take an afternoon nap and Ike said we need to find out were the medicine had come from and help him get some more. </p><p>	Samus said I have a spirit animal also and it’s a lion cub and her spirit animal came over and roared and Solara went and roared back and they were off playing for a while. What is the lions name and she said Ruby because of the color of her skin and the two look like they are having a very fun time and then Master hand said I will make a room for all the people that will get a spirit animal Marth woke up a little bit later feeling a little more refreshed and he saw his friends and then he saw his spirit animal and another one playing together and Samus said she is mine and her name is Ruby.</p><p> They look like they are having a very fun time and then Marth wondered about Solara and if she had a family before becoming a spirit animal and what happened to make her a spirit animal. Samus said we should look up to see if there are any articles on Solara and find out what happened to her before she found you we can go do that right now and they all left with the animals following. When they got to the library they got on the computer and looked up Solara name and a news article followed and it gave a grim outlook that a dad killed his daughters and son and the mom of the family and the oldest was named Jade then Emerald and last Solara and the mom was named Isla. But Solara didn't have any memory of her family or their names and that was bad but maybe over time She would gain her memory back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marth has a really bad dizzy spell that sends him to the hospital for the night and Marth also tell the group about his fiend that left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth got hungry but couldn't eat much and he got a really bad dizzy spell and he had to go to the hospital and he was going to stay there overnight with the medicine that he had been taking but he ran out of the old medicine and then Master Hand tells the group about Marth's past and then Marth talks about his friend that left with no note or saying goodbye</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marth was getting very hungry but knew he wouldn't eat much without upsetting his stomach and Ike saw that also and they went to check out their new room and Samus was with them and the room had a sign that said for anyone who has a spirit animal is welcome.</p><p> Marth was very happy to share a room with two of his friends and they included one more tonight. His name was Meta Knight he also had a spirit animal and it was panther and his name was shadow and he wanted to be friends with Marth and Ike and Samus. Then after they saw the room they went down for dinner and marth ate a smaller dinner and then watched his friends eat but couldn't eat anymore. Marth just sat and then rested his head on the table Meta Knight and Ike noticed and Ike hoped he was not sick to his stomach again and also not having a dizzy spell again.</p><p> Marth got up and ran to the bathroom with his kitten and threw up again and his dizzy spell was back in full force he lied on the ground and that was when he was unconscious and Ike left the table and went over to the bathroom and saw his new friend unconscious and not responding to anything. Ike got the pill bottle out and gave one to marth but he wouldn't take it and Ike picked him up and carried him back to new room and put him on his bed. Ike hoped they wouldn't have to go to the hospital tonight to figure out what is wrong. <br/>	Meta knight and Samus came in and saw Ike watching over his friend and was worried about Marth and how he was doing and Solara, Ruby and Shadow were all in the room and Solara was very worried about her owner. Marth didn't wake up the rest of the night and Ike said  I will have to take him to the hospital if he stays unconscious and doesn't wake up.  Master hand came in the room and said that is a good idea this has happened before and I have taken Marth to the hospital also.</p><p>  Ike got his friend up and ready to go to the hospital and when he got their Master hand had helped out with the paper work. The nurse took them back and started a heart monitor and also a Iv to get fluids in Marth and then the doctor came in that knew Marth and check him over and said another dizzy spell and Ike said yes he is my new friend and the doctor was very happy to hear that. Then the doctor said we want to keep Marth overnight to see how he responds to the new medicine and Master hand asked how much new medicine will he get this time and the doctor said a new pill bottle and then the others came in and said how is Marth doing.  Ike took them out and told them that he is doing not so good and that he is staying here for observation and the new medicine then Solara went into the room and started cuddling her owner<br/>	They all said we will stay tonight and the doctor said that is a good idea he will need his friends when he wakes up.</p><p>  Master hand said there is a little bit more about Marth’s past and that he has been through a lot his country had been taken over twice by war and that was the other thing to make him sad a lot of his family has died so that is another reason. But now that your all his friends the dizzy spells will go away after a while the doctor said he will be sleeping for the night and your pets are welcome to stay. Ike said we are staying and they got all settled in the room and the pets went over to their owners. </p><p>Ike said this could happen a few more times before they are gone but now we just need to keep an eye on our new friend. They all went to sleep after that and Ike was sleeping right next to Marth to keep an eye on him and the next morning Ike woke up. Ike saw the doctor come in and say that Marth has not rejected the new medicine and he will be waking up soon. Marth woke up an hour later and said good morning to his pet and then wondered why he was in the hospital again. Ike came back with the others and they saw their friend awake and they went over to see how he was feeling and Marth said I'm feeling better but what happened yesterday and Ike said you had a really bad dizzy spell that made you go unconscious. </p><p>	Marth said again that is the second time this has happened and what did the doctor say and I think I will be going on more medication for the dizzy spells and they will go away over time but right now the medicine is helping. You did hear my story about my past and Ike said we won’t think any different of you and Samus said I lost my parents when I was growing up someone killed them. </p><p>Then the doctor came back in and said to me here is your new medicine Marth and take it when you feel a dizzy spell come on and let your friends know so they can help you out and tell them about the friend that left don't bottle it up anymore. Marth said yes then his new friends came over and said what was that all about and Marth said let me tell you about the friend that left without any warning or note.</p><p> He shared my old room and then he left one day and I came back from one of my battles to see all his stuff gone and the room a single room his name is Roy. Marth said after that day I was really sad because I didn't know where my friend was and the other thing is that I had no other friends at the time. I spoke Japanese and that is my native language but I also learned how to speak english and no one else noticed me. The dizzy spells started after he left and to this day I don't know why and the doctor came back in and said your emotions are what caused the dizzy spells with all the crying you did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Marth got back to the mansion and he talks to his friends and he also has some battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth gets to go home from the hospital and Marth talks about his friend that left without warning and then the group goes outside to the garden and Marth has a good day but the next day its another bad day and the dizzy spells return and Marth also goes to his battles after a nap</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then the doctor left after saying Marth could go home and Marth was very happy to hear that and said now we wait on the nurse to bring in the paper work and Master hand was in the room to sign the paper work and get everyone home. When the paper work was signed and Marth was given his new medicine bottle it was time to go back to the mansion. Marth said I'm really happy to be going home with friends the first time this happened it was just me and Master hand but the dizzy spells will still come. </p><p>but over time they will go away Marth said and maybe one day I will see my old friend again and find why he left without a note and any warning. but now Marth thought I have lots of new friends and they like me for me and when they got back Marth went upstairs to his new room. he put his medicine in the cabinet but then remembered that he needs to keep it with him at all times. Ike came in and said would you like to go outside for a while get some fresh air Marth said yes. Let me get my book and Marth went over and grabbed his book and then told Ike lets go and they went out to the garden and all the others were out their also. </p><p>	Marth sat down and they all relaxed under the tree and Meta knight was in the tree reading his book also it was a very nice brisk fall day. Then Marth fell asleep half way through reading and Meta knight was sleeping in the tree and shadow was with him. Ike said I hope Roy comes back someday and tells Marth why he left him because I'm mad he would just leave without any warning or note something must have come up. Master hand told me he was shocked also and that someday he would find out and that wouldn't be until the next tournament. Marth woke up to his stomach growling and the others said time for dinner right and Marth said yes and they all went in and got some dinner after picking up their pets those who had one. Marth went into the cafeteria and got some food so did the others and they all started eating and Marth was eating much better than before and eating a little bit more. </p><p>	Ike was very happy to see his new friend eat more food but worried that he would throw it up later because his body is not able to eat a lot of food at one time. Samus was watching her friend eat some food and making sure he didn't get sick from over eating and after everyone was done with dinner. Marth didn't leave the table this time and was not looking sick and having a very good conversation with Zelda and Link they came to join us and become friends with Marth. </p><p>Ike saw his friend talking to others and not running away from the table but he knew dizzy spells could happen at anytime and he was keeping a very strict eye on Marth to make sure that didn't happen. Marth was having a very good talk with his friends and he still kept the pills in his pocket to make sure he had them just incase. After dinner was done Link asked him to train and Marth said yes and Ike went with them to go watch how Marth trained. When they both got to the training room they started training with the swords and Ike noticed his friend was very fast on his feet like he was flying and he could counter Link very well and when they got done. Marth said you're really good and have a very good arsenal of weapons and Link said you are fast and light on your feet and match me blow for blow </p><p>	Marth said thank you and went back to training with the sandbags and Ike was watching Solara and then Solara jumped up and ran over. Ike noticed his friend was tired and Ike didn't want him to collapse in the training room and Link noticed also and told Marth time to stop training for the night and Ike went over and got his friend. Marth said thank you and they left and Ike said lets get to bed and Marth said yes and they went off to the new room and Solara was following. When they got back to the room Marth went off to take a quick shower and get ready for bed and Samus came back in and Meta Knight was in also and everyone went to sleep they were all tired from the long day. Ike was checking on his new friend overnight then got some sleep for the night. The next morning Marth woke up and found he had a very goodnight sleep and he didn't for the first time have any dizzy spells and didn't get sick. Ike woke up to Marth getting ready for the day and making his bed and not dizzy but he said to Marth still take the pills with you and he said he would. </p><p>	Ike was still very nervous because they got through one day of many and something is going to happen this winter and make Marth really sick and maybe I will find my spirit animal and that will be good. It’s still fall right now and its time for breakfast and Samus and Meta knight are up and so are all the spirit animals and they will get breakfast when we eat and we went downstairs and got some breakfast and we all sit down. Marth got a very reasonable breakfast because he didn't want to get sick or have a dizzy spell and he still had good days and bad days but he didn't know what kind of day he would have today.  Ike was watching him and Link also and making sure he didn't get sick from the breakfast and anything they did today and they saw he ate some of his breakfast and left a bunch on the plate. Ike hoped that today would be a good day.</p><p>	After breakfast Marth said lets go train for a while and they all said yes and Marth was very happy to be training again with friends. Marth was doing really well at training and then he was starting to feel sick to his stomach again. Ike came over and asked are you doing ok and Marth said to Ike no I feel sick to my stomach and that might be another dizzy spell coming on. Marth said I need the bathroom right now and started running towards a bathroom and got to one near the training room and Ike followed and saw Marth throwing up. </p><p>Ike got out the pills and gave him one and it helped for a little bit and Marth said to him I can go do my battles today I have done it plenty of times in the past and Ike said no you need to rest after throwing up what if you get done with your battles and you collapse on the ground again. Samus said lets go back to the room to let you get some sleep before your battles and that is what they all did and Marth woke up and said time for my battles. Ike said I still worry but if Marth wants to battle he should and he and Link went off to watch Marth do his battle and Solara was in Links arms being carried. </p><p>	During the battles Marth was doing really well and his dizzy spell has not returned since training and after the battles were done. Marth came out of the transporter and went over to his friends and then started swaying and Ike caught him and said are you ok Marth and he said a dizzy spell again and it doesn't help me. Ike asked is today a bad day and Marth said a some good day and some bad day.</p><p> Then he said I hoped to have a really good day today but that didn't happen and Ike said tomorrow will be much better and we got the pill in you pretty fast. I'm going to feel better but it will take some time to get over the loss of a friend and getting more sleep is helping and eating a little bit more. Ike asked when master hand had taken you to the hospital the first time were you unconscious or conscious and Marth told me he was unconscious and he woke up in the hospital and got the pills. But the bad days still come and something is going to happen this winter Marth said and it will make me even sicker but I don't know when that will happen and next year we will add to this room with a few others. After they were all done talking Marth said time for dinner and I'm hungry Ike said that sounds like a good idea and they all left to go eat some dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Marth talks a little bit more about his friend that left and then they talk about Solara's family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth talks more about his friend and telling the group he was learning english from him and he can also speak Japanese very well and then they talk about Solara's family and how all of them were killed expect the dad and he went to jail and Ike would find Solara's mom and something would happen in the winter time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marth said this is a very yummy dinner and he was also feeding his pet some meat from the dinner and Marth said here you go Solara and she was very happy to have her owner feeding her. Marth was talking with his friends and Kirby came over and said hi and want to be friends and Marth said yes your mentor is my friend also. After dinner was done Ike said lets go outside and relax and talk about things and Marth said sure and the two left with Solara and Ike said is this your second tournament. Marth said yes last tournament was my first time being here and I had reclaimed my homeland and drove back the bad guys. </p><p>Marth said what is your story I lead a band of people and we go around helping them out with different jobs and I have a little sister named Mist and Marth started feeling a little bit sad I had an older sister that died from someone using her body and killing her and then one of childhood friends that helped me during the war died also and a lot of my friends are gone. Marth said I did reclaim my homeland a second time and I'm still a prince and haven't become a king yet. </p><p>	Ike said now you have me as a friend and that is very important and that is really neat that you're going to become a king in the future and that you will rule your country very well. Thank you Ike Marth said and they went back to relaxing and talking and then Marth said let me tell you about my friend Roy. He was fun to be around and he was really nice to everyone and when I first got here I didn't know anyone and I didn't know english either I spoke manly Japanese so it was hard for me to make some friends and he was my very first friend. </p><p>Ike said keep going how did you learn english Roy helped he knew my birth language and English so he gave me lessons on how to speak english. Roy seemed like a very good friend and you don't know why he left and the mansion doesn't either and Master hand was shocked that he left I hope he can come back someday. Marth got up and went over to a pond and started singing a very pretty song and Ike was listening to the music and how it was in Japanese and after Marth got done Ike came over and said is it time for bed and he said yes. </p><p>	Lets go get some sleep you seem very tired and the three went back into the mansion and their new room and Marth went to the restroom to get ready for bed and then took his dizzy medicine just incase overnight he gets a dizzy spell. after he was ready Marth came out of the bathroom and got into bed and fell asleep really fast and everyone else was sleeping also. the next morning Ike woke up to check on his friend and saw that Marth was still sleeping and wondered if anything happened last night and Solara woke up and came over and roared about Marth. </p><p>What happened last night Solara and she told him that her owner did get sick once overnight but fell back asleep and Ike said it's ok he talked about some emotional things and yesterday was a bad day for him. Samus was up and wake and so was Meta knight and they said did Marth have a little bit of a rough night last night and Ike said yes threw up once. Marth needs to get some sleep right now and we can go about our usual day. The three left the room but left a note that they were going to get some breakfast and they will bring some back for him. A little while later Marth woke up and saw the note and he was happy that he wasn't left behind without a reason and Ike came back in and gave him his breakfast. </p><p>	How are you feeling Ike asked and Marth said better but thank you for letting me sleep and today is more battling and training let me eat then get dressed? Then we can go off and get some more training done. Ike said good idea and then also went over and got the medicine bottle and gave it to Marth and told him keep it with you today. I will and Marth ate his breakfast and then got dressed for the day then put his medicine bottle in a pouch and put it on his belt and got his sword also. It was getting close to winter time and that was when something big would happen and also Ike would find his spirit animal and she would protect Marth and Ike and she also will reunite with her baby girl. </p><p>Marth and Ike went off to train with Meta knight and Samus and Link came to join and the three spirit animals and Shadow and Ruby were playing with Solara and helping her grow. They were teaching her  how to speak but they knew she was a cub and hadn't learned how to speak and they knew how to speak. Ike looked over at the three and saw that Solara was having fun and playing and he was wondering about his spirit animal and who would it be. But he had a feeling it would be Isla the mother of  Solara and he still wanted to find the rest of the family that died but not the dad.</p><p>	He wouldn't know until the next two tournaments they would all be different animals but reunited and then the room would be filled up with friends and animals. Marth was thinking about something and he kept training until it was lunch time and they all went to the cafeteria and got some food for lunch. Marth kept his light so after lunch is more battles the tournament is going on for the next few months. </p><p>After lunch was done Marth went off to his battles and everyone else did also and after Ike had his battle he went to watch Marth battle and Marth was doing really well with his battle. After Marth got done with his battle he came out and saw Ike and ran over and said how did I do and Ike said you won and you’re really good and no dizzy spells today and Marth said no and Ike was really happy to hear that and Marth took a rest on one of the seats and Ike said he must be tired after his battles. Ike went off to do his battle and the pets were playing with each other again and running around and then Samus picked up Solara because she was getting close to being stepped on.</p><p>	Samus said after this we can go outside and play where there are not a lot of people around she told the pets and they all roared and settled down. Meta knight came over and said how did you get them all under control Samus said I picked up Solara she is smaller than the other two and she was running around and could get stepped on. Ike came over and woke marth from his nap and said lets go outside the pets need to get a bunch of energy out and Marth took his pet and carried her outside. Peach saw the group and the pets and asked what cute pets can I pet them and Marth was really nervous and backed away and Solara roared at Peach to back off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marth goes and trains with Link and Peach makes him really nervous and the group finds out about Solara's family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peach makes Marth a little bit nervous and they learn where to find the rest of Solara's family and they learn all about her from a letter and Link and Marth go off to spar for a while and the pets were playing with each other and Solara was learning new skills</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike said no Marth is very nervous right now and the pets are protecting their owners and Pit came over and said they are very cute and how old is the tiger cub. Marth said I don't know she just came to me one day and Peach said she was the one that everyone was chasing over the mansion and she is yours and Marth said yes. The golden glow is gone what does that mean and Ike said that means she has found her true owner and she is what you call a spirit animal and they look for people who are lonely and need friends. Samus came over and told her please don't try to pet the animals they are really nervous around new people but I saw her with master hand one day he was watching her for Marth while he did his battles. Marth was hiding behind a tree and his pet was with him and Ike saw that and thought we need to get out of here. </p><p>	Ike said to Meta knight and Samus time to go Marth is really nervous and sacred and I'm afraid he will run off and hide somewhere. Samus said nice talking to you Peach and Pit we need to get going and Ike went over and told Marth come on lets go to the pond and he whispered it. Marth said lets go and took his pet and the group went to the pond and relaxed and Marth was feeling less nervous and started talking to everyone. Ike said lets let the pets play and they let their pets go play for a while and the older two pets were making sure that Solara didn't get into the water and get wet because she was still small for her age.  Ike was wonder how old is she and then a letter came for Marth it was about Solara and congratulating Marth on finding her as his spirit pet and Marth kept reading that she was about 5 months old in tiger years. She is small for her age and she drinks lots of milk and some cut up meat that we give her but mostly milk.  When she was human she didn't get much food and her dad beat her up and he also didn't give any of the kids food. </p><p>	She was the youngest and her brother and sister were watching over her and then her dad killed her mom and then took out her older brother and sister she was the last to die. Then when she came to us she turned into a baby tiger cub because that was her favorite animal and the brother turned into a horse and the sister is a bird but right now you won’t find them in the next two tournaments they will come back. They will be helping keep an eye on their sister and Ike you will find your spirit animal soon and she will help you out and the letter ended. Marth said my pet is only five months old that is why she is so small and child like she never had a chance to grow up and when she died she was a very small infant. </p><p>	The pets were still playing and Marth was sleeping Ike said this is a very nice afternoon and soon I will find my spirit animal and I'm worried about what is going to happen this winter and she might get stolen from Marth and hidden out in the winter weather. Ike said Marth will run out into the winter weather and get really sick and hurt and that will result him going back to the hospital and I hope that doesn't happen but it could. </p><p>	After the group stayed outside for a while they all went in for dinner and Marth was carrying his tiger cub. When they sat down she was given milk and some meat and then Marth started eating his food. Ike was very happy to see Marth eating his dinner and no one tried to bother him while he was eating and Solara was eating her food also and she has been growing and getting a little bit bigger. After dinner was over Ike said lets go to the library and do some reading and the pets are really good in the library and maybe watch a movie later. </p><p>	Marth said lets go before people come over to try to pet Solara and the four of them left and Link and Zelda went with them to the library to do some reading also. When they were all in the library they were reading some books and the pets were on their owners laps sleeping and Marth was not moving to wake up Solara. Around Nine Marth was sleeping and Solara was sleeping also and Ike said time to get off to bed Meta knight was sleeping and Samus also and Link and Zelda were sleeping also and Ike picked up Marth and Solara and took them back to the new room and got them settled on the bed. </p><p>	Samus and Meta knight came after and got settled down for the night and then Ike was the last one to get some sleep. The next morning came and Marth woke up to his pet roaring at him for food and Marth got up and dressed for the day after taking a shower. Ike woke up a few minuets later to see Marth ready and dressed for the day and went and got ready himself and after he was done he made sure Marth got his pills in his pocket.  They both made their beds and Meta knight was up also and Samus and their beds were made and they were ready also. </p><p>	The four of them went downstairs and got some breakfast and Peach came over today and asked can I pet Solara and Marth said not right now she is eating and I don't want to take food from her and have her grown maybe later but not right now. Kirby came over and said hi and talked in his language to his mentor and Meta knight let Kirby pet shadow because his pet was done with breakfast. </p><p>	After breakfast Marth wanted to get some training in and Link was up for a spar and so was the others and they went off to spar.  Peach was a little bit upset that she hasn't gotten to pet Solara and Zelda said to her give it time. Marth needs the tiger cub and she needs him and the others Samus and Meta knight are not letting many people pet Shadow and Ruby. I seen how bonded the three are with their pets and Marth uses her as a helper when he has a dizzy spell and will know to take the medicine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The group goes out with the spirit animals and are enjoying the nice weather before a blizzard comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the group goes outside to enjoy the nice weather and a blizzard will be coming soon and Peach is going to do something that will hurt marth and Ike,Zelda and Link will join the group and Solara thinks of Shadow and Ruby as brother and sister and family members</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peach said ok and went to work on a tea party and went past the training room and saw everyone working on their skills. She saw the animals watching and playing and having fun and also Solara was scratching the sand bags and  making some marks. Peach went in and watched a little bit more and then went over to the pets to try to pet them and Shadow got in front of Solara and roared to warn Peach to back off. She left and went on to make her tea party. Marth looked over and saw the older pets guarding his pet and he thought someone came in and tried to pet Solara. </p><p>	Marth didn't think anything of it and went back to his training and he was having a really fun time training. After training was over it was time for lunch and Marth was very hungry and the pets were hungry also. The group went to get some lunch and they all sat down and started eating lunch and Marth was feeding his pet also and she was eating and gave a tiny roar and was very happy to have her food and liked her owner eating also. </p><p>After lunch was done more tournament battles were going on and Marth was still in the tournament and so was other members of the group. The battles were going really well and Peach was watching everyone that was still in the tournament. </p><p>	She was also watching the pets and they were sleeping and Solara was sleeping on Ruby and she was curled up and Shadow was blocking anyone from getting near the two. Marth after his battles were over came over and rested on the chair near the pets and was watching very fondly at Solara and then picked her up and she settled in his lap and Ruby stayed near. Marth took a little nap and Solara was in his lap sleeping and Peach came over and said to Samus can I pet Ruby and she told her no the cats are sleeping. </p><p>Marth is holding his cat right now and taking a nap maybe later and Peach was thinking about asking about petting the cats later. Ike came back and woke up Marth and said lets go get some fresh air and they all left to get some fresh air and Solara was being carried by her owner and still sleeping. When she woke up she gave out a tiny roar and was ready to play and Ruby and Shadow were all playing with her and they were near the pond and not going in but just watching. </p><p>	The older two got some fish out of the pond and Solara was not allowed to hunt yet she was still two small and didn't have her adult teeth in yet. But the others gave some of the food to her and she ate and Marth was watching all three play in the sun and practicing they're pouncing lessons. Solara was doing very well and having a good time learning a new lesson Ike looked over and saw a shadow in the forest something was watching them and Solara picked up on the presence and roared but the shadow left. Solara was very curious about the shadow but Ruby came over and picked her up in her mouth. The reason is that Ruby and Shadow knew that the young cub would run off and get into trouble and she didn't know the forest that well. Ike saw the three and Solara in Ruby’s mouth and he understood that Solara would get into trouble in the forest by trying to follow the shadow. </p><p>	Marth went over and grabbed his pet and started petting her and told her she can't go into to the forest and it was time for some dinner. They all started back in and Ike said to everyone that shadow was watching us and it was keeping an eye on us and also giving us a warning about this winter and something is going to happen. Samus and Meta knight said it will happen soon and Marth will be affected and Solara is going to find a family member. </p><p>The group went in to the cafeteria and got some food and sat down to start eating. Marth was talking to Link and Zelda also and Ike noticed that Solara had her milk and meat in front of her. She was eating also and Ruby and Shadow were eating dinner also and watching over her and making sure she was eating and not trying to play around. A few of the Kid smashers came over to see the pets and ask to pet them and Marth said to them sure but be gentle with Solara she is a baby and will want to play and not eat and she needs all the food she can get. They were very careful and petted Solara and she loved the attention and then they held out their hands to the other two pets and Ruby and Shadow let them pet them. </p><p>	The kid smashers said thank you and went back to their table to finish eating dinner and Marth told his pet to eat and he was also. After dinner was done Marth and Solara went to the library to do some reading and Peach came over and asked can I pet her now and Marth got really nervous and wanted to hide and then Samus and Meta knight came over with their pets. Peach backed off because of the two growling at her to stay away and left Marth was still hiding somewhere and then Solara came out and ran over to Ruby and Shadow. Samus and Meta knight went over and found Marth in a closet and they said its safe and Solara is with Ruby and Shadow. </p><p>She must think of them as family and they do protect her as a sibling and they make sure she doesn't get into trouble. Then Ike showed up and they all went to the library and started reading some books and Zelda and Link came in and Fox also and they went over and all the pets came over. Marth said you can pet all three they want you to pet them and Link carefully petted all three and then Solara jumped into his arms and then Marth said she likes you and then Link handed her over to him. Zelda and Fox asked how old is she and Marth said about five months old.</p><p>	She is very young and Marth took the letter out and let the three read it and they were very sad to hear that she got killed as an infant. So that is why she is really young she doesn't know anything past her infant hood and she has lots of growing up to do and that is why the other two keep an eye on her because she can get into lots of trouble. I hope we find the rest of her family she had a brother and sister and a mom and they all were killed first and she was the last one. Link said that is really bad that the dad killed everyone and Marth pulled out the article that they found and gave it to the three of them and they read it and the dad was in jail for a really long time. </p><p>That explains why when we were chasing her she was scared and looking for you because she knew you were her true owner. Then Marth got a book out that was on tiger cubs and what to feed them and how to take care of her. They all did some reading until nine and Marth said time for bed and they all went back to their rooms to get some sleep for the night. When the group got back to their room they all got ready for bed and Marth put his pills next to his bedside and got in and Solara was sleeping on his chest. Ike was the last one asleep and then he remembered a blizzard was coming soon and it would be here this week and he was worried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. buying things for the blizzard coming and Peach keeps wanting to pet the animals and she will do something that could hurt Marth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group has a movie night and they go shopping for clothes for the blizzard and pet food and kitten milk for Solara and then Peach is going to do something the night of the blizzard and it would affect Marth and then Marth does some more battles and very little dizzy spells</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Ike woke up first to see everyone else was still sleeping and the pets were all sleeping also. Ike went about and got ready for the day and then went out quietly to see Master hand and talk to him. They talked for a little while and then Ike went back to his friends and saw them all up and getting ready for the day. Marth was the second one up because Solara woke him up by roaring she was hungry and wanted breakfast Marth got up and dressed then saw his friend Ike up and dressed also. How did you wake up Marth and Marth said take one guess it was your pet wasn't it? Marth said yes and she is hungry and I got my pills with me today and they all left after they were done with getting ready and making their beds. A blizzard is coming soon so we need today to go out and get all the warm clothes for the weather coming and Marth thought about something the blizzard will be a big test for my friends and they will probably come after me. </p><p>	Ike said lets go and they all went down to breakfast and got some food and Marth got some milk for his pet and some raw meat also. They all sat down to eat and it was a very yummy breakfast and After breakfast the group left to go do some shopping for the winter and it was getting colder. The blizzard could come any day now and Marth was holding his pet that he brought with him. </p><p>They went into the clothing store and the store owners let the pets come inside and Solara was being watched by Shadow and Ruby so she would get into trouble in the clothing store. Ike went first and got a bunch of new winter clothes and a new pair of boots and then a scarf, mittens, a jacket and a hat for the winter. Marth was the second one to go and he picked out a lot of blue clothes and a blue jacket and mittens a hat and scarf and some boots. Then the others went and then the group wore out their new outfit and winter gear. The pets got their own winter outfits and some collars to lets people know who the animals belong to and Ike got a collar for when he got his spirit animal. Link was going to get a spirit animal also and Zelda and the day of the blizzard they would get theirs also. They had picked up some pet supplies for when they got their spirit animal. </p><p>	Marth had picked up some kitten milk and other kitten food for his tiger cub but he didn't know what toys to pick up for his pet and just got some rubber toys. He got them so that she wouldn't chew everything and also a scratching post so she didn't try to scratch everything in the mansion. When they got back Marth and the other took everything to their room and put the collars on the pets and Solara was one that would grow with her and it wasn't too small or too big  it was the right size. </p><p>They came back out of their room and went off to train for a while and Bowser was watching the sight and then went off to do some training of his own. The group was at the training room and working on their skills and Peach was still watching them and the pets but she couldn't take the pets away from their owner because now they have collars. Bowser was watching Peach and knew she was going to do something that would cause major trouble and in two days a blizzard would be here. After training the group went and got some lunch and Marth was eating much better and after lunch they would all go do their battles for the day. </p><p>	The battles went on for the day and Marth won his battles again and went to watch his friends after he was done but also had a little bit of a dizzy spell again and took his medicine. Then he got to his friends and Solara wanted down to play with Ruby and Shadow and Samus said not right now it’s too crowded and Marth kept a tight hold on his pet. After the group was done with their battles they went outside with their pets but stayed under the porch because it was snowing. </p><p>The pets went out and played in the snow for a little bit and Marth brought out a toy for his pet. Solara came over and started playing with the new toy she was having a very fun time and Ruby played with her and Shadow stood guard to keep people away. After some time outside the group went in to get some dinner and Marth brought over some of the kitten milk and raw meat. Then the group sat down and started eating their dinner and Marth even ate a lot of his dinner. </p><p>	After diner they all decided to go watch a movie and it was a very nice night for movie watching and Zelda, Link and Fox all joined and the kid smashers did also. Solara was in her owners lap watching the movie and trying to get at some of the popcorn and candy and Marth finally put her on the ground and Ruby and Shadow came over and watched her. They got some popcorn and gave it to Solara and she ate it.</p><p>She loves to eat different foods and I also make sure to give her berries and the milk. Marth had to brush her teeth and that was going to be fun but it had to be done and after the movie the group went off to their room and Marth Samus and Meta knight brushed their pets teeth and then got ready for bed and tomorrow night something would happen. The group all fell asleep and the next morning Ike went over and check on Marth and saw he was still fast asleep and Ike saw Solara waking up and started roaring because she was hungry. </p><p>Marth woke up and saw Ike and told him he had a good night last night and no dizzy spells and Solara started roaring again. Marth got up and made his bed and got ready then they all went down to breakfast and Marth had the milk and the meat would be waiting downstairs for them. When the group got downstairs they got their breakfasts and then sat down and Solara was on the floor eating her breakfast she needed a lot of food and the same thing happened today as yesterday Peach was asking about petting Solara. Marth said no again and Mario and Luigi took her away and said to her stop bothering them and she said she would. But the night the blizzard was to start she would take Solara and it would start a chain of events.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Peach takes solara and throws her out into a blizzard and Marth goes after her and ends up collapsing and then he is found but needs to go to the hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group goes off to battle and the blizzard hits and Peach takes Solara and then throws her out into the snow and in the morning Marth goes after his pet and he gets his clothes wet and then falls unconscious from a dizzy spell and a older tiger, lion and panther find him and they are trying to help him but they couldn't and Marth has to go to the hospital to warm up from the blizzard</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast was done the group went off to train for a while and Marth was having a really fun time and Solara was training also she was working on her pouncing and she had gotten a lot bigger in the few weeks she had been with Marth. Later on it was time for lunch and the group went and ate some lunch it was good and Solara was eating her lunch and she loved it and ate all of it and wanted some more so her owner gave her some more food. After lunch it was battle time and everyone split up to go do their battles and then they would watch after their battles were done. Ike went first and he won his battle and then went off to watch Samus battle and she was doing really well and won her battle and then it was zelda’s battle and she won her battle. </p><p>After that battle it was Links turn and he lost his battle and was out of the tournament and Meta knight won his battle. Marth was the last battle and he had to go up against peach and he won his battle and then came over to his friends. They went and explored the mansion and found an art room and that was prefect for the pets because they could make messes in here. </p><p>	The rest of the afternoon was playing in the art room and the pets got very messy and Marth we will need to give them baths after this before dinner. The group went off to their room and Marth gave his pet a bath first and she loved the water and was playing in it and then Shadow went next and then Ruby.  They were all clean and dried off and the blow dryer was used and the pets looked really good again. </p><p>After they were done it was time for dinner and they all went down and got some dinner and Marth made sure to give his pet a lot of food and she started eating all her food. The rest of the group was eating also and they were also talking about the tournament and winning battles and losing battles and after dinner was done the group went to the library and got some books and started reading for the evening and then around nine they put their books away and said time for bed and tonight something would happen and Solara would be kidnapped. </p><p>They all got ready to go back to their room and get ready for bed when they got back they all got ready for bed and went to sleep around three in the morning Peach snuck into the room and looked over all the beds and saw Solara and picked her up. She roared and Ruby and Shadow woke up and came over but Peach was ready and she gave them meat with sleepy pills in it.</p><p>	The other two fell asleep and Solara was very nervous and trying to scratch at Peach because she was not her owner and Peach said lets go on a little adventure and she went to her room and had Solara with her. Solara was not a happy camper and was still struggling to get free and then she decided to bite Peach to let her go. Peach did and Solara started running back to her owner and Peach caught her before she could get too far and Peach said that is it we’re are going outside and when they got outside Peach went to the forest and threw Solara in it and then went back inside. </p><p>The morning came and Marth woke up to his pet missing and looked all over for her and couldn't find her and a blizzard was going on outside. Marth thought she was kidnapped and I need to find her and who took her was Peach and then he got dressed and got on his warm winter gear and boots and ran outside into the blizzard. When marth got outside it was really cold and he went towards the forest and Marth tripped over things and got his clothes soaked and he was cold now and he kept calling for his cat. </p><p>eventually Marth was so cold he collapsed in the snow and the others had run out looking for him but Marth wouldn't be found by them for a while and a group of animals found Marth but couldn't keep him warm very well. Marth had been in the snow for a while and it was freezing his body to the point he could die but wouldn’t and it was bad enough that he collapsed in the snow he also had a dizzy spell and got sick from it. </p><p>	A tiger,lion and panther found Marth and started dragging him to a cave they found and got him in the cave and there in the cave also was Solara and she went over and licked her owner and was very happy to see him. Marth was still very cold and shivering to the point that the three were around him trying to warm him up but they only had so much fur and there was no fire in the cave. Ike followed the path that Marth took and the others were with him so was Shadow and Ruby they were looking for their lost friend and Link had transformed into a wolf and they kept following the path and they found tracks and looked like someone had been dragged. </p><p>They reached the cave and they found Marth and Solara and an older tiger, lion and panther and Ruby ran over to the lion and started cuddling up to her and Zelda went over and touched the older lion and it was her spirit animal and Ruby’s mother. Link was human again and went over to the older  Panther and touch her and he found his spirit animal and Shadows mother they Were reunited and Ike went over to the older tiger and Solara was very happy and when Ike touch the older tiger it was his spirit animal and Solara mother and then they another problem Marth was unconscious and looked very cold and Ike felt the clothes they were soaked and that didn't help. </p><p>	Isla turned into a human and told them we need to get your friend back to the mansion now he could die if not treated soon. Ike said lets go and Ike got Marth on his back and the animals were following and a wolf was following them he knew his owner was out there and he would follow. Ike noticed as they ran Marth was fading fast and he was getting colder and Ike said now we really need to hurry and they kept running as fast as they could and they finally got to the mansion and Master hand saw all of them and said get inside fast. we need to call the hospital to get Marth warm again and they got his wet clothes off and wrapped up. </p><p>but that didn't stop the shivers Marth had and it looked even worse and then an ambulance came and took Marth off to the hospital with Ike Isla and Solara. When they got to the hospital Master hand brought the rest of the group and the animals and the nurses got Marth on a heart monitor and they saw his temperature was very low and they started warm fluids and put warm clothes and a blanket on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Marth has to stay in the hospital for two weeks after the blizzard and Peach gets punished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth is in the hospital for two weeks after getting warmed up he developed a high fever and then Peach gets punished for her hand in causing marth to get sick and Bowser finds his own spirit animal and the rest of the group finds out about the older panther and lion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike was worried and so was Solara and she got up on her owners bed with some help and started cuddling him and also was roaring for some food she was hungry Ike came over with some meat and milk. Isla said that is her food she must be hungry and Ike put Solara on the floor and she started eating and when she was done Ike put Solara back on her owners bed and she fell back asleep. Ike went over to his new pet and gave her some food also and Isla roared thank you and then Shadow went over to Marth and rubbed his head on him and Ruby also. The older two were with their new owners and Bowser came in to  the room and the hidden wolf came and went over to Bowser and touched him and curled up and Bowser said is he my pet and the wolf nodded. </p><p>Ike said he was probably looking for an owner and he chose you and Bowser said I will take good care of him and he got a book and a letter also and his name is Takeo . The rest of the group stayed in the room and Ike asked Master hand if they could talk outside the room. Ike said it was Peach she took Solara and then threw her out into the blizzard and that is what caused Marth to run out into the snow. Master hand said I found that out because of the scratch marks on Peach and the bite Solara wont be punished she was trying to fight back to get to her owner. Then the bite she dropped the tiger cub and then when Solara tried to run away she was grabbed and thrown out into the snow. </p><p>	Master hand said she will be punished for taking a pet away from an owner and also for throwing her out into the woods. She will also be punished for bothering all of you with your pets and lets get back in to make sure everyone is still doing good and they went back in and saw Solara sleeping on the bed. She was nice and warm and happy to be back with her owner and happy to have a bed again and not out in the snow. Samus said when will Marth wake up and what will happen when he does and Zelda and Link were worried about Marth also and their new pets picked up on the worry and went over and cuddled them. </p><p>How did you both become animals and Shadow and Ruby also Lilly Shadows mother said we were with our kids one day and a drunk driver kill all of us and Ruby and Shadow were in the car with us and Aria Ruby’s mother was in the car also we were doing a playdate for the both of them and we got hit and died on impact? Ruby and Shadow became spirt animals first and found Meta Knight and Samus but we will never forget what happened and Solara they have taken her under their wing and we did hear about what happened to that family.</p><p>	But what about your husbands  and they said they were not happy to hear that we were killed by a drunk driver and now we got you and our husbands will not forget us or the kids but they will find us again someday. Some of the group went to get food and showers and clean clothes and Marth was still sleeping and that was really good his body temperature had gone back up but a fever had set in. The doctors and nurses were coming in and working on lowing the temperature Samus had gone over and picked up Solara to make sure she stayed out of the way.</p><p> Ike thought Marth can’t catch a break and I hope there are any problems after this and the doctor got the fever to break but Marth was not breathing well on his own so they had him on oxygen and different types of medicine and it was helping out. The doctor said he will have to be in the ICU for a few days just to make sure his body temperature stays low and if he wakes up it will be good. So they got him up to the ICU and then started everything remotely and the doctor said we will check on him later and give it a week or two and he should be much better but we don't know what is going to happen. </p><p>	The group settled at the hospital for the next week or two and Solara and the other pets got fed everyday and they got to be with their owners but Solara was very sad that she could play with her owner right now. One day during the week Marth woke up out of his coma and he said good morning and Solara gave out a roar and Ike was awake and so was Isla. They came over to shush her because it wasn't time to eat yet but then she padded over to her owner and Ike saw he was awake. </p><p>What happened Marth asked I felt like I was in a dream that I could never get out of and Ike you found your spirit animal and Solara’s mother yes Ike said you been in a coma for a week and needed to be in the ICU for a while your body kept giving you a fever and you couldn't breath on your own. The doctor came in and saw Marth awake and asked how are you feeling and Marth said a little bit better and the doctor said good your body got really cold and that made you sick you have been on medicines for a while now and they are helping you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Marth is out of the hospital and he has a new friend and the younger spirit animals are reunited with their parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth gets to come home from the hospital but he will still be taking medicine for a little while and this won't help him with eating very much and Solara is very happy to be reunited with her mom and the other spirit animals are happy to be reunited with their kids and Bowser makes friends with the group and Marth can't eat all his dinner</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You will be able to leave soon Marth but your body took a big hit and now might have some weakness but you will get better. Master hand came over and said how are you feeling Marth a little bit better but still feel sick and Master hand said that is normal you did just wake up and will feel a little out of sorts. The rest of your friends are here and you need to see the other spirit animals that they picked up and Marth looked over and saw the lion and panther what are their names and Ike came over and said Lilly is the older lions name and Aria is the older panthers name and the wolf that was following us went to Bowser he is taking really good care of him.</p><p>	Peach has been punished for what she did and almost killed you and Marth said what is the punishment. Bowser came into the room and brought his wolf with him and said she was put on cleaning duty for a while and not allowed to have any party’s and she is not allowed anywhere near the pets at all. That is really good and the wolf suits you Bowser Marth said and want to be friends and this would be a new friendship between villains and hero’s. Bowser said its good I have some friends besides the villains now and I was feeling lonely. </p><p>Marth said I'm tired again and need to get some more sleep and Ike said go back to sleep your body is still healing and you need all the rest that you can get. Samus and Meta knight and Link and Zelda came back into the room and asked did Marth wake up and Ike said yes and talked to the doctor and master hand and Bowser. Then he went back to sleep because his body is still healing from everything that has happened and he will get better it might take one more week and then he can go home. </p><p>	The second week came and Marth looked so much better and he could finally leave the hospital and go home they moved him out of the ICU to a regular room after the first week. They took the oxygen away after they saw Marth was breathing on his own and they were still giving him some medicine. But today Marth was really happy to be going back to the mansion and his own bed and training and battles. </p><p>The doctor came in for one last check up and told Marth he could go home but also gave him some medicine to take when he had problems again and his dizzy spells had gone away for a while. Master hand came in and took care of the paper work the nurse brought in and Marth went to the bathroom and got changed into his winter clothes and gear. The group left the hospital and Master hand had the bus come and pick them up Marth was staying inside because of just getting over his sickness. When the bus came Marth was picked up and carried to the bus and Solara was sitting in his lap and she was really happy to have her owner to play with. When they got back to the mansion everyone welcomed home Marth and asked how he was feeling and Marth told them much better. </p><p>	Then Marth wanted to go upstairs to his new room that he shared with Ike and the others and got settled back in and put all his medicines on his table next to his bed. Link and Zelda were the next two to move in and next tournament we could have two more and the tournament after that one more and then we will find all of Solara family. After he was done he took his pet and went back downstairs and she was much bigger in the two weeks at the hospital and she was almost a year old. Her mom being around helps out because she hasn't tried to get into trouble besides going swimming and she loves water so do all the big cats and they do that everyday Solara has really grown up a lot and soon she will be hunting for her food. Fox came over and said can I pet your cat and Marth said sure and Fox petted Solara and she loved that then went back over to her owner. Peach came up to apologize  and Marth didn't accept the apology and Peach understood and left. </p><p>	Marth was getting hungry and Ike said its time for dinner and they both left to go eat some dinner with the group and Ike grabbed Marth a plate of food and put it down in front of him and Marth had the meat for Solara. Marth ate as much food as he could just getting out of the hospital he didn't eat a lot of food and the doctor said his weight will be down for a while and he is very skinny from the other times but he still will need to eat some food. </p><p>Ike got done with his dinner and watched his friend eating his dinner but not all of it and then Ike said you don't have to eat all of it Marth try not to upset your stomach. Marth told him ok and stopped eating but Ike knew we might have issues with the stomach tonight and the rest of this week after Marth just getting out of the hospital we do have the medicines for the stomach. </p><p>Marth after dinner went to relax in the common area and Ike said to the group how about a movie and just relaxing tonight and everyone said yes but the cats need to stay close by. We will also need a sick bucket just incase Marth gets sick from dinner and they started a movie and Marth was relaxing with Solara and she was on his lap sleeping.</p><p>	Then Marth felt sick to his stomach and grabbed the bucket and threw up into the bucket and Ike told him its ok just get it all out. After he was done he rested against his friend and started falling asleep and Ike said maybe we should get him off to bed he seems tired after today and needs the rest. Samus got the bucket cleaned out and Ike took Marth upstairs to get some rest and when they got back to their room Ike went over and put Marth on his bed. He got one of the stomach pills out and gave it to Marth and then the other medicine followed. </p><p>Ike went off to his bed to do some reading and then the rest of the group came in and got ready for bed also and they all went to sleep for the night. The next morning the group woke up and Solara was roaring again because she was hungry and Ike and her mom told her to be quite you will get food you don't want to wake your owner right now he needs the sleep and Isla said in her human form she is still a baby somewhat she is not a year yet. She is still learning how to act but she will never be able to transform in to a human because she was just an infant so she doesn't have a human form. </p><p>The rest of the group was awake and started getting ready for the day and when they were done Marth woke up and said good morning and then took his medicine for the morning it was all measured out for the next few weeks and that would be good for him. After he took his medicine and got dressed the group went downstairs to get some breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The group has a winter break and Marth is very scared of going outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth is afraid to go outside and also the group gets a break for the winter time and Marth starts to work on an art project and get sick from it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they all got down the stairs Marth was hungry and so was Solara but Ike made the plate so that it wouldn't have too much food on it and so that Marth didn't get sick again. Marth said thank you and started eating and Solara mom brought some food back for her after hunting and gave some to her daughter. When they were all eating and the pets included the group was talking about what to do today and Marth said he wanted to train and everyone said light training and not a lot of battles either. Master hand said to Marth I gave you sometime off from your battles to get better and we are taking a break for winter. </p><p>Marth said thank you and went back to eating his food and then the group thought about something how about we all go to the art room and paint and do relaxing things. Marth said sure and do some light training and we are not going outside and then Marth tensed up and stopped eating his breakfast. Ike noticed and said whats wrong and then the word outside it scares Marth because he got hurt and sick from the blizzard. </p><p>	Ike said guys and girls we can't say anything about the outside Solara and Marth are scared and it might make him sick and stressed out. Then Ike went over to Marth and said its ok and then said lets get to the art room and everyone cleaned up their plates and the pets mess and went off to the art room. The pets were all following and having a very fun time getting used to the mansion. When they got to the art room Marth went over to the paints and canvas and started painting and Ike sat right next to him and was painting also and their pets were at their feet. </p><p>Samus and Zelda were working with clay and making some fun projects and Link and Meta knight were drawing and making paper mache art projects and the pets were sitting with their owners. they were having a very fun time in the art room and then Marth got up for a minute and went over to the bathroom near the art room and threw up his breakfast and Ike came running in and so did Link and Meta Knight and they had water ready and Link ran back to the shared room and got the medicine. When he got back Ike was cuddling him in his arms and Link gave the medicine over and Marth took the medicine. </p><p>	After that Marth needed a nap to get better and get over the stress he went through and Mario and Luigi came over and said sorry for what Peach did we told her to stop bothering you and everyone with the pets and we didn't know that she had that plan. Ike said its ok and Bowser told me that he heard of the plan and tried to stop it also but Peach wouldn't listen and that is really sad that she just wanted to pet the animals. </p><p>The group went to a place where it had a couch and Ike put Marth down on the couch to get some sleep and then around the afternoon Marth woke up. They all went off to do some light training and Marth was doing very well even after just getting out of the hospital. Marth hadn't lost any of his skills and abilities and he was really doing very well and when they were done training they went to get some dinner and Marth got a light dinner because of throwing up earlier and it was broth and bread for his stomach. </p><p>	After dinner Marth wanted to go to the library and do some reading and the group thought that will be a very good and easy activity. They all went to the library and got some books and started reading and the pets were sitting with their owners. Around nine Marth was getting tired and Ike said is it time for bed and everyone said yes and they all went upstairs and got ready for bed. Ike made sure to give Marth his medicine and then they all went to sleep for the night and Solara was cuddling her owner and Isla was on her owners bed also. The next morning Marth woke up first because he was hungry and wanted some food and Solara was hungry also. </p><p>Ike woke up to the shower running and looked over and saw that Marth’s bed had been made and Solara was gone again and Isla woke up and roared she had a louder roar than her child. Ike said lets get downstairs and then I will let you go hunt in the woods for food and when the door opened to the bathroom Marth and Solara stepped out and Solara ran over to her mom and roared and her mom nuzzled her back as a good morning sign. Then Ike went and got ready for the day. </p><p>	Marth was waiting on his friends and went over and took his medicine and also put the medicine in his pocket and then went out the door. Ike came out of the bathroom dressed and didn't see Marth anywhere and Ike got worried and the others were awake and getting ready also and when they got done they went out the door and Marth was hiding behind a wall for some reason.  Ike said what happened this time and Fox said someone tried to come up and pet Solara and Marth got scared and hid behind the wall. Who scared him this time and then Falco came over and said it was me I'm sorry I didn't know he would get scared.</p><p> Ike said Marth please come out and Falco said sorry and Marth accepted it. Then the group left and Fox went with them and they all went to the training room Fox asked why did Marth get scared when my friend came up to pet Solara. Then Fox remembered Peach and how she took Marth’s spirit animal and almost killed Marth by making him run out into a blizzard.  </p><p>Fox said will he ever get over being scared and Ike said he may have some problems later on and Samus came up and asked want to train for a little while and Marth said yes and then Ike remembered that they didn't have breakfast yet and told Samus can we eat breakfast first. Samus said sure the pets look hungry also and they all went downstairs and Samus watched as the others ate breakfast and the older pets went out and got food for their kids and they were eating also. Samus said Ruby is really happy to have a sibling to play with Solara is really fun to have around. Isla said thank you to Ruby and Shadow for helping out with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Marth overworks himself and it makes him sick to his stomach and the group finds light activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth overworks himself and then he is very tired after the day and has developed trust issues from peach kidnapping his pet and he doesn't like to go outside right now with the snow and cold and then Ike tells him to take it easy and its winter break for the smashers and they also plan to going swimming and doing other things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast was done it was time to train for the tournament and it was break time but everyone was going to be training to keep their skills. Marth was having a very fun time training and working on his skills. Everyone was working for a really long time and Marth remembered to take his pills at noon and with all his new friends he wasn't having many dizzy spells anymore.</p><p> Ike saw that Marth was pushing himself very hard and Ike thought he might get hurt or worse sick again and Marth started to get very tired. Ike went over and got him before he collapsed and told him take a rest you pushed yourself very hard and Marth said I need to regain my strength after the two weeks in the hospital.</p><p> Ike said take a break you need it and you don't want to go back to the hospital after you just got out. Marth went over and took a water break and sat down very carefully and then Solara came over and started cuddling him and they fell asleep for the afternoon Samus noticed and said we might want to wrap up training. Ike saw his new friend and said yes he is sleeping right now and Ike went over and picked him to take him to get a nap. </p><p>	Master hand came into the training room and said did Marth over work himself again and Ike said yes but now we are taking a break. Master hand said good he and Meta knight were the two that didn't learn the word self care and Meta knight came over and said I did take breaks and Master hand said Kirby and King Dedede say other wise. </p><p>Then the group went to the lounge and took a long break and Ike said you didn't take many breaks Meta knight and Meta Knight said yes I was not sleeping a lot either. I was sometimes training all night and you saw in subspace that I kept watch most of the time Marth was always hiding from us and he was very scared and he didn't talk to us much Ike said yes he said very little.</p><p> He wasn't eating a lot either and when we got back here we were put into separate rooms and that is when I found out he really didn't have any friends and only the spirit animal he seemed so lonely at the time and now it looks like he is getting much better. But we don't know how long that will last and Marth is now scared of Peach and also scared that his pet might get taken away again. </p><p>	The other thing is that Ike thought about is that he is scared of the outside and the snow and that won’t go away for a while. Then Solara and Isla came running over and roared that Marth was having a nightmare Ike went over and didn't touch his new friend but told him you’re ok you’re having a nightmare. Marth woke up and Samus brought over a sick bucket which Marth took and used.</p><p> Ike said what was the nightmare about and Marth just hid and Samus said let me try and she went over and said what is wrong Marth. Marth broke down and said he is sacred of going outside and his nightmare was about the blizzard but no one found him and he died from the cold and snow. Samus said when my parents and friends were killed it gave me lots of bad memories but now I have Ruby and all of us as friends so lets get back over to Ike and tell him what is going on you probably have been pushing yourself very hard just relax and work on stuff slowly. </p><p>	They both went back over to Ike and Marth told him what was going on and Ike said we will never let you get hurt again and we are right here. Solara came over and Marth picked her up and said you’re getting much bigger and by next year she will be a year and be able to hunt on her own and not need to drink the milk. Ike said when we were together during the subspace event why didn't you talk to us much and hide and Marth said I didn't know at the time if you were friends or foes and I have trust issues with people. </p><p>Ike said Peach is going to be one and Marth said yes because she took my pet away from me but it gave bowser a friend and you all found your spirit animals. I know we will find one more of Solara’s family next tournament and also the fifth tournament we will find the last family member and one is a horse and the other a bird Emerald and Jade. Isla said I hope we find my son and other daughter but we wont know for a while and the next tournament is probably a year or two away. Marth said  I don't feel very hungry right now and I may go to our room and get some sleep or some reading. </p><p>	Ike was a little bit worried because Marth was all ready skinny enough and Ike said we can bring you some dinner later and Marth said no and went off to the room that everyone shared. Ike said lets go get some dinner and they went downstairs and got some dinner and talked for a little bit and Fox came over and sat with them and asked where is Marth. Marth is resting right now and that is good he pushed himself really hard today training and he wasn't very hungry.</p><p> After dinner was done the group went back to their shared room to check on their friend Marth and when they got into the room Solara was roaring and Isla brought over some food for her and then Ike went over to her owner and saw he sleeping but he was not looking good and Ike said I hope he is not getting sick again and Ike went over and gave Marth his medicine for the dinner time. </p><p>The group decided to stay in the room for the evening and Ike wanted to keep an eye on Marth and then they worked on some reading and Ike went over to Marth and saw he was awake and Ike asked how are you feeling buddy and Marth said I have a headache and then grabbed the sick bucket and threw up again. </p><p>	Marth said I don't feel very well and the medicine is helping and Ike went over and took his temperature and it was a little bit high and Ike said do you think its from overdoing it today in the training room. Marth said maybe and Ike said  your sickness has probably come back because of the over work in the training and now your going to take a break for the next few days to give your body time to rest and heal.</p><p> Master hand said we are on break for the winter time that will give you enough time to heal and get the rest you need. Marth said ok but what do I do without going outside we can do some drawing and painting and reading and talking and just relaxing there is a pool in the mansion lets go do some swimming. Marth said that sounds like a great idea and they all did some reading for the night and after they were done they went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Marth tell more about his friend and learns english and also gets to go swimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth and the group goes and does some indoor activities like art work and teaching Marth english and he is learning and he is picking it up really well and then also gets an afternoon nap and then the group goes swimming and the hosts of the tournament are going to look out for roy to bring him back for the fourth tournament</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Marth woke up first and didn't feel warm anymore and wasn't feeling sick to his stomach and could eat breakfast this morning. Marth got up and his pet was up and he made his bed and then said to her I'm off to go take a shower if the others ask where I went. Solara roared and then went to wait outside the bathroom door for her master and also wanted to go wake Ruby and Shadow and she went off and woke her friends to play and Samus woke up to Solara pulling on her pets tail and doing the same to Shadow.  Samus picked her up and asked where is your owner and she roared that he was in the shower. </p><p>	Samus said go wait for him but try not to wake any other pets and Samus got up and made her bed and Ruby was awake. So was Meta knight and Shadow and they asked did you get woken up by Solara and Samus said yes Marth is in the shower. Ike and zelda were the next two to wake up and they said good morning. Isla woke up and saw her daughter running around and went over and picked her up and put her on the bed of her owner and told her to calm down. </p><p>Marth came out of the bathroom and was ready for the day and Ike said how are you feeling today and Marth said much better and hungry. Samus said thats good and your pet is on your bed right now because she woke us up and Marth went over and scolded her and said why you were supposed to stay outside the door to the bathroom and not wake anyone else and Solara roared sorry and Isla said she is still a baby so she doesn't understand yet. After everyone was ready Marth said lets go get some breakfast and Marth slipped one of the medicine packets into his pocket. </p><p> then he would get the other ones later and then he followed his friends with his pet in his arms and carried her downstairs so she wouldn't get stepped on and hurt. even though she was almost a year she was still small for her age and she wouldn't grow huge as she gets older. Her growth was stunted when she was killed as a baby and when she was born she was tiny. </p><p>	Samus said to Marth what are you thinking about and what happened to make you very sick over time. Marth said my friend left and I had to learn english and my birth language is Japanese so it was hard when my friend left. </p><p>My english is broken and Samus said why don't I and Ike teach you how to speak really good english and Marth said sure in his broken english. Samus called Ike over and said I know some other things we can do to make sure Marth relaxes he would like to learn english. Ike said thats a good idea he speaks Japanese right and broken english. He has been learning very slowly and Marth went over and got some breakfast and sat down where his friends were and they all started eating. </p><p>Crazy hand came over to meet the pets and asked if he could pet them and Marth said yes and he was really careful with all the pets then wen off to work. After breakfast was done Ike said first up is english lessons and the group went off to the library and got some books on english and they all started the lessons. Marth started picking up the lessons pretty fast and could talk in both languages and he had an accent that Ike liked and than they went off to the art room after putting the books away. </p><p>	When they got to the art room Marth said he was going to work with the clay and left Ike said what is going on with him. Marth said the english lesson was very fun but it made me miss my friend Roy and now I have all these new friends. Marth got to work on the clay and was making some really cool projects and was letting them dry before he painted them and glazed them. Ike came over to see what his friend was up to and saw lots of clay projects and then Marth showed him some pictures he had drawn and he was working the clay from the pictures. Ike said you’re really good at the clay work and painting and drawing. </p><p>Thank you Ike and then went back to work on his projects for the rest of the morning. At noon Ike told the group its time for a lunch break and Marth stopped what he was doing and went over and washed his hands and said lets go and picked up his pet. Marth went to the shared room and got the noon day medicines and then met up with the group and they all went down and started eating lunch. Marth also took his medicine and was talking with everyone in his english voice but still kept the Japanese accent. He told his friends when he gets back he will be a king someday and the next tournament he will still use the title of prince. </p><p>	Ike said it won’t change anything we will all still be friends and Marth was really happy to hear that and Solara roared but it was not as loud as her moms and they were talking about next tournament and finding her brother. The group said we still need to find your sister also Solara and Shadow and ruby said we can be your sister and brother if you want us to be. Solara was very happy and said yes because all the cats could talk to each other and we will see my brother next tournament. Marth was getting tired after lunch and all the things he did today and Ike said is it nap time and Marth said yes then we can go swimming today and relax in the hot tub.</p><p> Ike said sure and they went back to the room and Marth went and fell asleep on his bed and Solara was cuddled up next to him and Ike said lets be quiet. Marth took a nap for a while and then when he woke up Ike said what happened this morning in the art room Marth said the english lessons were very fun but they also reminded me of Roy and he was teaching me. But now I have all of my new friends and Ike said I know you miss Roy but don't dwell on the past and look towards the future. then they all went and got swimming stuff on and they went over to the pool area and there was a spot for the cats to play in the water and have a very fun time. </p><p>Around five thirty they went back to their room and got changed for dinner and they all went down as a group to eat some dinner and Marth grabbed his pills. When they got to the dinner table they sat down and food was placed in front of them. Marth started talking about his day and how he loved the pool and the big cats loved the water also and then Ike said eat less talking and Marth started eating dinner. Master hand saw Marth really happy and hanging with friends and then Master hand said we need to find out what happened to Roy before the end of the last tournament and Crazy hand said yes to see if we can invite him next tournament. After dinner was done and Marth took his pills he grabbed his drawing pad and pencils and colored pencils. </p><p>Ike said where are we going now and Marth said I want to try to go outside to do some drawings but the lounge will be another good place. Ike said sure and the group went outside and sat under the porch and Marth was drawing the landscape and he was really doing a very good job. Then when they got done outside they went in to the lounge and Marth went over to try to play some of the games in  the lounge and Ike said lets tag team and they played for a while. Ike said Marth is really having a very fun time but also need to make sure he doesn't get sad anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Marth catches a cold and his friends talk about coming to visit him during the summer after the tournament is over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth catches a cold and has to stay in bed for a day and he is not feeling well and all his friends are making plans to visit him after the tournament is done in his homeland during the summer and something will happen that will make Marth come back to the smash world early.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon Marth saw he was getting tired and told his friends that he was going to bed he was tired after the day. Ike said ok we will be along soon and Marth left and when he got back to his new room he shared he started getting ready for bed and then he got a book out and started reading. </p><p>He was a little bit sad that he couldn't find his friend Roy and he sent many letters and trying to figure out where he went. Ike and the others came up a little bit later and saw their friend crying a little bit and he had a letter written and Ike went over and said is that for your friend Roy and Marth said yes. I have sent so many letters and no replies and their will be my last letter I hope he gets it and Ike said he should then if he comes back he will have to explain why he left. </p><p>After Marth finished his letter he put it away and took his medicine and then got into bed and went to sleep and the others followed. Overnight Master hand came into the room and took the letter that Marth had written and sent it over to the mailbox. Master hand was really mad that Roy left without telling anyone and that none of the letters Marth sent were getting replies to and planning for the next tournament was coming up and Master hand was going to find Roy and drag him back to give an explanation. </p><p>	Ike noticed Master hand in the room and he went over and said are you sending the letter and Master hand said yes but I really don't know where Roy is. Marth was crying again and Master hand said even though he has friends and his spirit animal he is still feeling lonely because of what happened in his home world and he will become a king. Well good night Master hand and they both went off to either get some sleep or send letters and the next morning Marth woke up first but with a headache and not feeling very well and Solara woke up to her owner coughing and not looking so good. She roared and her mom woke up and so did Ike and he looked over and saw Marth not feeling very well.</p><p> He got the thermometer out and took his temperature and it was 101 and he told Marth stay in bed today and he go get medicine and other things and Meta knight went out and got the cough medicine and tissues. Marth said thank you and went back to sleep and Ike also had the foresight to get a sick bucket just incase and Samus said we will get some books and other things. Ike said I will bring him some breakfast in bed and it will be a very light breakfast and broth for lunch and dinner and Zelda said I will make some tea for him. Then the group went off to get the things like books and food and tea and they let Marth get some sleep for the day. </p><p>	Marth woke up sometimes and drank the tea and food then he was sleeping again and a little while later he woke up to feeling hot and thirsty again. Ike came back in to see his friend shivering and then went over and felt his forehead and it was really warm and Ike said I will go run you a cold bath and get you some water also. Then Ike left to the bathroom and got the cool bathwater started and then went over and picked up his friend. </p><p>Ike carried him into the bathroom and helped take his clothes off because he was not feeling very well and then put him into the bathtub and Marth protested against the cold water but then relaxed and Ike felt his forehead and it was much cooler. Then when the bath was done Ike got his friend out and dried off and a change of clothes and then got him back to bed and gave him a glass of water.</p><p> Marth signed thank you it was so he didn't hurt his voice anymore from all the coughing and sore throat and then drank the water and went back to sleep. Ike left the room again and went about his day and did some training and Solara was playing with her mom and Ruby and Shadow and they were outside playing and learning new skills from their parents. Solara knew she couldn't be with her owner right now to let him get some sleep. </p><p>	Samus was the next person to check on Marth and he was awake and reading and he was thirsty again and she refilled his water glass. Then asked how he was doing and Marth wrote a little bit better but still feeling sick and I will be switching back and forth between signing and writing so I can rest my voice. </p><p>Samus said good idea and she had to make sure Marth didn't need anything and then let him get back to resting and reading his book. Marth signed talk to you later and went back to sleep and Master hand came over when Samus left the room and asked how is Marth feeling and Samus said still sick but a little bit better and did you find out anything about Roy and Master hand said no and I will be sending out invites next year for the fourth tournament soon. </p><p>Samus said by May of next year we are going be going home then coming back for the fourth tournament and Marth will feel lonely again but we will all take time to come visit him over the summer. I woke up feeling a lot better and my friends were at my side and I got broth and crackers and I told them tomorrow I should be up and around. I heard about wanting to come visit me for the summer and I like that idea and then I went back to get some more sleep. </p><p>	Later on in the evening I woke up to my friends and we talked about the cold that I had gotten and about the fourth tournament that was coming after this tournament. That would be in two years and maybe Roy would be back and he can finally tell me why he left and didn't leave a note then I got up and took a shower but was having trouble with the shower. Ike came in and said let me help you and I let him and he got the bath up and running and then I got in and it felt very good. </p><p>After my bath I went back to my bed and my friends all had books for me and I started reading the book and it was late at night and everyone had come back from their activities. We all got ready for bed and said goodnight to each other and then I went and got some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Marth is back home and gets sick and Ike runs him back to smash world for the hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The third tournament is over and all the smashers are back in their homelands and Marth is feeling very lonely and Ike and the others of the group make a point to visit over the summer and then Ike goes back for another visit and finds Marth sick and very skinny and has to run him back to the smash world for the hospital</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the tournament passed and after it was over I went back home and I was to be king of the continent and when I was home. it felt very empty because I lost a lot of people and they were still in the castle as sprits and then Solara said they are going to be someones spirit animal and they left to go find their true owners. my sister was one of them she said she would see me again and she was a house cat and my future wife was gone also and she was a fox and they went off to find their true owners.  Solara was in the garden playing and I had found some advisors to help me out and they were helping me with running the kingdom. over the months and during the summer I got visitors and Ike came and helped me out so did the others. Ike was a consent visitor to the castle and he made sure I wasn't alone for a long time and Meta Knight came to visit also. </p><p>	I know the years would fly by and soon it would be time for the fourth tournament and then I would see if my friend comes back to the tournament and that wouldn't be for a little while. I was speaking both Japanese and English and Ike was still helping me learn and I was teaching him also and some of my other friends from the war came back they had been in hiding. I was really happy to see them and they said we will be here to protect you and Ike said to them I'm helping also. </p><p>They asked who he was and Ike told them his name and that he has been taking care of Marth since the last tournament and they asked what happened and Ike told them and they were upset. I had disappeared and Ike said where did Marth and his spirit animal go and they said he left and Ike was worried about all that and he went off to find his friend and he went out to the gardens and found Marth on the ground and he was not doing so well. Solara went over to her mom and roared that Marth was getting really stressed out to the point he ran out here but had a dizzy spell and collapsed on the ground. </p><p>Ike said lets get him off the ground and put him in his bed and Ike picked him up and felt how light he was. Ike wondered if he was eating or just leaving the food behind and when Ike got Marth back to his bedroom and in to bed. Ike had brought medical things with him and took his temp and Ike was really worried because it was a little high and with the not eating wasn't going to help.</p><p> Ike went and found cold water and Marth had woken up and gotten sick and Ike said its ok just calm down and the two tigers were in the room and Solara went and got a bucket for him and he threw up again and Ike now noticed thats why he is not eating he is not feeling very well again. Marth woke up and was in the grips of a fever and coughing and then Ike told him its ok and Marth said I don't feel very well and collapsed again. </p><p>	Ike said we might need to get him back to the smash world because he may need doctors and the hospital. But let us try the medicine here first and Ike wonder if Marth was taking his medicine and he went over to the bottle and saw it was empty. Ike said I need to go back to my home for a minute and Ike left and Marth woke up and said to his friends he wasn't feeling well and he was out of his special medicine. </p><p>They told him Ike had to run back home for a minute and then Marth said ok and went right back to sleep. Ike came back with a doctor and he told them that this is a very bad cold and he is out of his medicine and the doctor said I will give him some more of the medicine and then Ike told him thank you. The doctor left and the pets came back in and relaxed and Ike said I need to keep a watch on him right now with this cold and he needed Marth to eat some food if he woke up again and it would be broth and light food and lots of water and tea. </p><p>	Ike watched Marth and felt his forehead many times and the fever wasn't going away and Marth started crying in his sleep and asking someone not to take his friends away and give back his sister and future wife and then he cried out. Ike went over and saw Marth awake after the dream and he was really sick and he threw up again. Marth looked over and said Ike what are you doing here and Ike said I came to visit and then Marth asked what happened one minute I was in the garden now I'm in my bed and I really don't feel very well. Ike said you have a really bad cold and it gave you a fever and then you had a really bad dream and why didn't you tell me you were out of your special medicine and Marth said I though I had more but now I know I didn’t. </p><p>	Marth fell asleep again after the talk and Ike thought he won’t remember it and then Ike went over and got some sleep and around four in the morning Ike woke up to Marth crying and looking all feverish. Ike went over and took his temperature and it was really high and that made Ike worry and one of the servants came in with cold water and Ike got his friend into the bath. After the bath was done Ike got his friend out of the water and the fever had gone way down and Marth woke up and saw Ike holding him. He asked what happened and Ike told him you had a really high fever and I needed to get you into the bath right away. Ike said I know we don't need to be back at the mansion yet but I think we need to go to a hotel because of your cold and it has gotten much worse. Marth said ok and I'm tired and went back to sleep and Ike said I need to get some stuff together for Marth and he got a bag packed for Marth. </p><p>	Ike picked him up and one of the advisors said we will take care of the kingdom while he is gone and Ike told them thank you. They all hoped that he would get better and Ike used his coin and they were back in the mansion and Master hand saw Marth and alerted the hospital to get ready for a sick patient. </p><p>Ike got ready and went over to the hospital and Marth’s doctor asked what is wrong and Ike said to him I really don't know I got a doctor in his homeland but that doctor said it was a really bad cold. The doctor came over and check the temperature and it was high again and Marth was crying out he was way too hot and then started coughing and throwing up. The doctor said let me take a sample and see what it is he will need fluids and a nurse came in and started a iv and got Marth on oxygen and monitors. </p><p>They were also giving him medicine to cool his temperature down and it wasn't working right away and Ike said will he be ok and the nurse said we don't know yet and he should be fine but this was unexpected and how was where he is living and Ike told her he has advisors and servants but they really don't talk to him and he has some friends that survived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Marth has to stay in the hospital for four week and Ike is staying with him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth has to stay in the hospital for four weeks because he caught the flu and it was really affecting him and Ike is staying with him and they moved marth up to the ICU to get some extra help and Marth is not doing so well the fever is still affecting him and he is going to need a feeding tube because of his weight and he was not eating much</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nurse said did you go visit him a lot and Ike said yes because of the last tournament and him not having any family or his future wife they left as spirits and they are looking for owners. Ike told her that he has actually cried out for them and then Marth woke up still feeling very hot. </p><p>Ike went over and asked what is wrong and Marth wrote down hot and miss my sister and family Ike thought this is not a normal cold and I really hope the doctor can find out what is wrong. The doctor came back and ask Ike to come out into the hallway and he told Ike I know what is wrong with your friend and it’s not a bad cold. Ike asked what is wrong with him and the doctor said its the flu and a really bad case and he will be in the hospital for a while and we need to move him up to the ICU. </p><p>Ike went back in and help out by getting Solara off the bed and they moved Marth up to the ICU and then the doctor said you can stay with him in the ICU and Ike went up to the room and it was very big and it had a bed in it for him. </p><p>	Ike said this will be my new home for a while and I really hope he will be ok and his pets is sleeping with him on his bed. Ike said this is why I went back for another visit and got him back to the smash world and I need to tell our friends and Ike went over and wrote some letters for his friends and the nurse came in and took Marth’s vitals and Ike said I need to go send some letters and she said yes you can and Ike left and sent off his letters and then went to the store and got a balloon and a card and a stuffed animal for Marth and then went back to the hospital. Samus would be one of the first to arrive and then Meta Knight Link and Zelda would be the last two. </p><p>Ike was back in the room Marth was in and Samus showed up and then Meta Knight and their spirit animals and they saw their friend and they asked me what happened he was fine when we left. I told them that he got really sick at home and he was crying out for his sister and future wife and he ran out to the garden when he found out he had more friends in hiding. He must of caught the flu after we left and it weaken his immune system even more. </p><p>	Link and Zelda came into the room and looked at their new friend and said he doesn't look very good and Ike said yes he is battling a flu bug. They all had gowns and other protective gear on in the room because of the flu and how contagious it can be and the only reason that I didn't have the gear on is because I was around him when he first got it. I could be carrying the virus also and the doctor came in and said to me his fever is not going down very easily and we might need give him a stronger dose of medicine. </p><p>I told the doctor yes and Master hand had come into the room and said yes also and they gave him a stronger dose of medicine and the doctor said how much has he been eating. I gave out the records of what he ate while he was home and I told the doctor when I picked him up he was super light. He didn't eat much when I came to visit Ike told the doctor and the doctor said that is a little bit concerning. </p><p>The doctor told the nurse to bring in a scale and she got marth off the bed and they weighed him and saw the weigh. Ike asked what is his weight and the doctor said he is super skinny and he doesn't weigh very much and it could be from all the times that he got sick and didn't eat either. He will need a lot of food to get his weight to a normal weight. </p><p>	We will be giving him lots of nutrients and he will be able to fight in the fourth tournament but he will need to be aware of people being sick and then the weight issue. Master hand had left and he said he would be back soon and Ike said when will he wake to the doctor. The doctor said I don't know this virus is really hurting him and then Samus asked is he going to be ok and the doctor said I don't know yet. He should be but also he is crying a lot and wanting his sister and family and his future wife so in a sense he is very scared. </p><p>Ike told him that is how I found him in the garden he was crying and asking for his sister and his pet was with him. The doctor said do you think he needs a therapist and Ike and the others said that would be a great idea and then the rest of the group left and Ike went over to his friend and held his hand and told him it will be ok and you will get to see your sister again someday and then Master Hand came back into the room and said to Ike I got the invites back for the fourth tournament and one popped out at it was from Roy he will be in the fourth tournament. Ike said that is great now Marth can ask him why he left and Master Hand said I will let Roy see him and talk to him but Ike I want you in the room with him. </p><p>	Ike said I will do that and then Ike went back over to Marth because he was still sleeping and the fever wasn't going away very easily. Marth was having a hard time breathing on his own and that what was the oxygen mask was for. Ike was really worried about his friend and how he got really sick again and the nurse came back in with food for him and said he will be fine soon but it will take sometime. I know your worried about him Ike the nurse said and no one could predict that this would happen and you’re a very good friend and your pet also and I was there when the babies were born and Solara was very cute. I remember the day that they all died and the husband went to jail and Isla came over and turned human for a minute and the nurse said I'm sorry I couldn't do anything and she told her that it’s not your fault it was my husbands. </p><p>	Isla said you did everything you could and Solara is with me again and we still need to find her brother and sister and I think this tournament we will find Jade her brother and then Emerald the last tournament. The nurse looked over and saw Marth crying and he was signing to hot and where is my sister and future wife and then I went over to him and told him that your very sick. </p><p>Marth after crying fell back asleep and then Ike said I don't know why he said those things and he doesn't remember his sister or future wife are spirit animals and it might take a few tries to get him to remember and this sickness is not helping also. Solara went over and started cuddling her owner and she felt him petting her and he relaxed and the doctor took more blood and other things and Marth stayed asleep. </p><p>	Two weeks have passed since I got Marth to the hospital and he is looking much better than when he first arrived we are still in the ICU Ike said but he still cant breathe on his own yet but his fever has finally broken. they took the full face mask off and put the oxygen tubes in his nose and Ike said he hasn't woken up yet for real but the doctor said today might be the day and the medicine is helping. Ike looked over and saw movement in the bed and went over and held his friends hand and then Marth woke up for real and was very confused and Ike told him your in the hospital and Marth said when did I get here and Ike said two weeks ago. </p><p>Marth asked what was wrong with me and Ike said you had the flu and it was a really bad case and that was when Marth saw the oxygen tube and the iv and all the monitors he asked about the oxygen tube and Ike said they put a mask on you the day you arrived and then today you got the oxygen tube in the nose and its helping you breathe. Marth said I feel a little bit better but still not one hundred precent. Marth said did I cry out a lot and Ike said yes for your sister and your family and your future wife. I know they are all dead now and I saw my sister and wife go away they are spirit animals now and I really miss them and my family why did they have to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ike tells about losing a family member and Marth finds out about his old friend coming back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ike tells Marth about losing a family member and then Marth gets another fever and also finds out about his old friend coming back to the tournament and he is very upset about that and Ike tells him that he can talk and have words with him but not get angry and then the doctor takes him and they give Marth a feeding tube</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike said I lost a family member and it was my dad and he went out and fought a battle all by himself and I watched and he died and I will aways have the memories. Marth tired to give a hug to Ike and couldn't and then Ike went over and gave him a hug and said if you need to talk just ask me and Marth said yes. Then the doctor came in and saw Marth awake and he asked how are you feeling and Marth said feeling a little bit better and the doctor said thats good and we might need to put you on a feeding tube for a little bit just to get your weight up. </p><p>Marth signed ok and the doctor said this is the weight we got and your on the skinny side and you need more food and you didn't break anything thats good but you will be here for two more weeks. Marth said ok and went back to reading a book and the doctor called Ike to come into the hallway and he said he really needs the help and Ike said I'm going to be living with him for the rest of his life he can't be alone anymore. </p><p>	It was very hard to see him get so sick and that until I came no one noticed that he wasn't eating and he was feeding his pet tiger. He probably disappeared a lot and his friends were just coming out of hiding and they wouldn't know either and he lost so much weight. The first time I found him he was crying and his tiger cub gave out a meow and that what alerted me to him and he had no friends and very little of the medicine that was helping with his dizzy spells.</p><p> The doctor said is he safe in his homeland or not and Ike said he is all alone in the castle with only a few friends left and his advisors and servants but he seems safe. He just is very lonely without his family and his future wife and then the nurse came out of the room and she told me that Marth is crying again. The doctor said to Ike lets go back in and Marth was crying and getting all scared and Ike went over and said I'm here Marth and then the doctor went over and touched his forehead and saw it was hot again. </p><p>	What is going on and the doctor said his fever came back and it high again he can’t be left alone for anything right now and the nurse came in with a fever reducing medicine and put it through the iv. Marth started falling asleep again and the doctor said I don't know why his fever came back and then the doctor said it could also be his anxiety’s and missing his family. The doctor checked his temperature and it was going down and Ike was very happy and the doctor took a sample from the nose and sent it off to the lab and we should get the results back in a day or two. </p><p>Marth was sleeping and Ike was keeping an eye on him and then Ike took a very quick nap and then woke up to Master hand in the room and he said did the fever come back and Ike said yes. When he gets ready to go back to his homeland I will be going with him and making sure he is good for the rest of his life. Master Hand said you’re a true friend and that would be very good for him and the others will help him out also. </p><p>	The doctor came back in and said the anxiety was causing the fever to come back and then he went over to Marth and saw that the fever was gone again. Marth had woken up again and saw Ike and the doctor and asked what happened and Ike said you got scared and it caused you to get a fever again. Marth said ok and did I do anything again and Ike said you cried out in your sleep again when the fever came back and Marth said again I thought I was over that and Ike said it’s ok your still not feeling very well. Ike said I have something to tell you and Marth asked what is it and Ike said I'm coming back to your homeland and staying just so you never feel lonely.</p><p> Marth was very happy and he loved that idea and he would never feel lonely again and then that was making him feel better and then Ike went over and gave him a hug. Master hand came back into the room and saw Marth looking much better. Then Ike said to him in a whisper do you want to give Marth the news for the fourth tournament. Master Hand said Marth you may see your friend that left you again soon and Marth asked will he is coming back for the fourth tournament and Master Hand said yes. Marth was happy but Ike knew his friend and he is hiding his pain and the mask will break when they meet up again for the first time and there may be yelling and Marth getting angry at Roy. Ike said to Marth don't hold up the mask I can see that your upset and I will be in the room with you when the meeting happens.</p><p>	Marth then let down his mask and he was sad when his friend left and then coming back he would have words with him. Ike noticed his friends change in behavior and said you can talk and have words with him but don't get angry. Marth said ok and then he said he was hungry and Ike said broth and soft foods nothing heavy on your stomach right now you just woke up after two weeks. </p><p>They are giving you a feeding tube also to help you gain the lost weight and the doctor said no food we will take Marth down to surgery and put the feeding tube in and then Ike said is he coming back up here and the doctor said yes after this week we can move him to a private room. Marth left the room and Master hand said I know he will be ok and this will help him out and they waited. After the surgery was done the doctor brought Marth back in on his bed with the oxygen and monitors he did really well and he probably won’t eat the same as the others now. </p><p>	Ike said what are the instructions that you have for me and the doctor gave him all the paperwork and then said we will give you the formula that he needs and then we will send the refills to the pharmacy. Master Hand said I will help with getting those and setting Marth up with the food he needs and then the doctor left and the nurse came in with the food for Marth and told Ike you will need to wash your hands when you do this and Ike said yes and then she said he will be out for the rest of the day and then she left and the pets were sleeping and Solara went over to her owner and she was being really careful. The rest of their friends came back into visit and they were quiet and Samus asked what happen. Ike told her that they had to put a feeding tube in to help Marth get some more food and it might be there for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Marth is out of the hospital and pit comes for a visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth gets out of the hospital with a feeding tube in place to help him gain weight and he and Ike are staying in hotel for the rest of the year until the next tournament and Pit comes for a visit and Marth gets scared</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike saw the time and said lets go get some dinner and Samus said I will get dinner and you stay in the room we don't need Marth waking up and you not being in the room and he might get really scared. Ike said that happened and he got another fever and then Ike stayed in the room and so did the others and the pets. He asked how is going at being home and they said good and Meta Knight said he missed all his friends and couldn't wait for the next tournament and that would be very soon. </p><p>Samus came back with some food and the nurse said she could and Ike went over and the nurse showed him how to give the food to Marth with the feeding tube. Then how to keep it clean and then she also put the juice and clear fluid in to the feeding tube and Marth was still fast asleep. He will awake tomorrow and he is feeling lots better now but we will still keep him here for two weeks. </p><p>	Ike went over and ate his dinner and the group said we are staying in a hotel and we will come visit tomorrow when Marth is awake and I don't know how he will react to the change. Then they talked for a little bit longer and Samus said I will stay here for the night and the others said they wouldn't leave their friend also. The nurse came in and saw the group and said you want to stay and they said yes we could sleep on the floor. </p><p>The nurse said no we could bring in some more cots and they said no they are used to it and she said ok and what about the hotel and they said we told them that we were staying the night. Link went over and got our stuff and then they all settled in different spots and everyone went to sleep for the night they were all tired. </p><p>	It has been two weeks since Marth has been in the hospital he is doing a lot better and he woke up the day after the surgery. he saw the feeding tube he asked me what he was going to eat now and I told him I got the food for you and we can blend the food so you can eat. </p><p>Now two weeks later he could leave the hospital and the tournament starts next year and the newcomers are getting ready for the tournament and Master Hand has sent out the invites and we don't know who is in the tournament. Master Hand said he got us a room in hotel so that we are close to the doctor if anything could wrong and we are not going back to Marth’s homeland it was too hard to be away from the doctors and Marth has a card to show of what he could eat in the hotel. Marth is happy to be out of the hospital and eating as normally as he can but he is still super skinny and Ike was worried about him and the pets are with us and our group is staying in the hotel also. </p><p>	We woke up in the hotel and Marth was getting ready for the day and I went over to him and said did you hide you’re feeding tube and Marth told me yes but its easy to get to and we had nice clothes that were not our armor that is off until the fourth tournament and we only have to put it on when we are battling and Marth will still get to battle. Marth asked when is the next tournament and Ike told him next year and you will get to see your friend again. </p><p>Marth was really happy to hear that and then we left the room and went down to breakfast and I had bought a blender to help my friend Marth out and we get down to the lobby and Marth is really nervous about eating in front of people. all of our friends are waiting for us and we get into the room were the food was and then the hotel staff gave us a place to plug in the blender and I did and then got some food for Marth and blended it up with his medicine and he came over. </p><p>	Marth was really nervous but Ike was helping him out with the food and then Marth had the food and it went into his feeding tube and when Marth got done Ike cleaned up the mess and Marth said thank you and then they all started talking about what they wanted to do today and Marth said can we go to the park and play with our pets and Ike said that sounds like a great idea and the others said yes and then the group left and went over to the park and Zelda asked how is Marth doing with everything and Ike said he is doing pretty well but he is scared and nervous about people laughing at for having a feeding tube. Then Ike noticed Marth was hiding from something and Ike saw Pit back for a visit and that is what sacred Marth Ike thought. </p><p>	Pit saw the group and said hi and he was down for a quick visit and then Pit asked us where is Marth and Ike told him we don't know and he is hiding right now. Next year we will tell you what is going on and then Marth came out of hiding and his feeding tube was well hidden and he said hi Pit. Marth was ready to go to the park and they all said goodbye to Pit and left then Ike asked marth what was that all about and Marth said thought Pit would laugh at me for having a feeding tube.</p><p> Ike thought he is very insecure about everything and very trusting and Ike told him it’s ok lets go to the park and play with our pets and they got to the park and all the animals were playing. Marth was playing with his pet tiger and then Ike noticed he was looking pale and Ike noticed it was lunch time and the food he had this morning didn't go very far. and Samus ran over and got Marth and said its time for lunch and then Ike got out his food and Marth and him went to a private spot and Ike had washed his hands and then got the food ready and gave Marth his lunch. </p><p>	Marth said thank you and then Ike told him take a rest you used a lot of energy and they went back to the group and Pit had stayed a little bit longer and was asking were Marth and Ike went and they told him they had to do something. Then Pit saw the two of them and asked what did you have to do and Ike said that is none of your business and then Marth was sleeping on Ike’s lap on the bench. </p><p>Solara was sleeping on him and Pit said how is everyone doing and I thought we wouldn't see each other until next year. Ike told him be quiet Marth is sleeping and he doesn't trust many people and something happened and Marth had to come back here and we are staying here until next year. Pit said goodbye and went home and then Ike said lets get back to the hotel Marth seems tired. When Ike picked him up he found Marth was still super light and that will take some time to correct the problem. They all got back to the hotel and Ike got to the room and put Marth on the bed to get some sleep and then he checked the feeding tube area and it was still good and it had healed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Marth and Ike are officially boyfriends and the group goes to the beach and Master hand comes to see how Marth is doing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group goes to the beach and Marth and Ike officially become boyfriends and Master hand comes to see how Marth is doing and then the group goes shopping</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marth woke up a little bit later in the hotel room and asked Ike when did we get back here and Ike told him while your fell asleep at the park. Did Pit stop back by and Ike said yes was wondering what we had to do and Marth started crying and Ike said I didn't tell him anything. </p><p>Then the door to our room got a knock and Ike went over and opened it and it was Master hand and he said to Marth how are you feeling and Marth said still a little tired and hungry. Ike said we saw Pit today and he was scaring Marth and Master hand said no one else should be here expect your group. Its right now august and we still have about half a year until the next tournament. Master hand said its good he is staying here and then Ike said how will he be when the next tournament comes and Master hand said he should do just fine and he did very well last tournament and he was skinny. </p><p>Then Master Hand said with Roy coming back will you still keep an eye on him and Ike said yes I have been taking care of him for a while now. I know  need to be in the room with him when they talk or Marth might lash out at him. Master Hand said that could happen and after they were done talking they went back and Marth was cuddling his pet and Ike thought is he sleeping again and Ike went over and Marth had fallen back asleep. </p><p>	Ike said that is really good and then Marth woke up and he was hungry and Ike said I have your food right here. Ike went over and washed his hands and then gave Marth his food and then Marth said thank you and can we go to the beach to play for a little bit and Ike said yes and Marth got changed and put on a teeshirt over the feeding tube and then the two left to the beach with their pets. </p><p>When they got to the beach Marth saw the rest of the group and then they all went to play for a while. Marth was having a very fun time and saw none of the smashers besides his group so he took off his tee-shirt. But they also were in a private area that no one else could get to Master hand set it up and he wouldn't allow anyone besides the group to be in the area. Ike was watching Marth thinking about a crush he had on him and he didn't know if Marth had a crush on him. </p><p>	Marth was thinking the same way and he had a crush on Ike and maybe when they got back to the room they could shared their feelings and maybe become boyfriends. After a while Marth was hungry again and he wanted some food and Ike told him lets get back to the hotel and get cleaned up and then go eat some dinner. Marth got his teeshirt back on and the group went back to the hotel and Ike and Marth got back to their room and Marth went over to the shower and got cleaned up and the feeding tube also.</p><p> After he was done Ike got cleaned up and dressed and the two went to a restaurant and Marth asked the manger for a private place and he took the two to a private area. I will have all of Marth’s food blended and some food for the pets I know Master Hand and he wants you to be comfortable and not worry about anything. Ike said thank you and Marth relaxed and they talked for a while and Marth wanted to ask Ike something and he said I have something to tell you Ike. Ike asked what and Marth said I love you and I have had a crush on you since we met at the battlefield in subspace. </p><p>	Ike said I love you also Marth and a waiter came back with water and juice and Ike gave his boyfriend some juice in the feeding tube and then cleaned out with water and Marth gave him a hug and then the food came and Ike did the same thing and put the food thought the feeding tube and then after he was done he started eating his dinner. After dinner was done the check came and the manger came over also and told them that it was no problem to blend up the food. then he said I have a feeding tube also and have been nervous in restaurants and around people who don't know about it. </p><p>Marth said mine was from not eating enough food and getting super skinny and then getting sick. The manger showed his and said mine was when I had an accident and couldn't handle food anymore. Marth and Ike left after they got done talking and Master Hand came over and said how did you like meeting my friend he did have an accident that took his normal way of eating and he had a cancer that was in throat and it cause him to get a feeding tube because he had trouble swallowing after the cancer. </p><p>	Ike though how about going stargazing Marth and Marth said yes and they went over to the beach again and watched the stars for a while. Then Marth was very tired and Ike said time for bed and they went back to the hotel and when they got to their room Ike got ready for bed then Marth got ready for bed also. They both got into bed and went to sleep the next morning Marth woke up to use the restroom and he got out of bed and went over and used the restroom and he thought about going shopping. Then he went and started getting ready for the day and was careful to wash around were the feeding tube is and then got dried off and dressed for the day. </p><p>Ike woke up to his boyfriend dressed and asked what do you want to do today and Marth said go shopping and get some more clothes and other things. Master hand provides our armor and other things that we need for the tournament and we also got to meet Crazy hand once and he scared me a little bit but he is really nice like his brother. Ike got ready and they went downstairs and there was a private area for the group so that they were not around anyone they knew just incase. Marth was trying to keep the feeding tube hidden as long as possible. </p><p>	Marth went over with Ike and help pick out his breakfast and then they got back to the table. The blender was ready and Ike got all the food blended up and Meta Knight asked Marth if it was ok to help with feeding him and he said yes. After breakfast was done the group went out and started doing some shopping for new clothes and other things. Ike said I did bring some knick knacks and then Marth was having a really fun time and Ike kept food on hand for lunch time and Ike found a private area and gave Marth his lunch and then. After lunch they did some more shopping and Marth went into another store and found books and wanted to get a few and he picked up a bunch of books. </p><p>Then Ike found him and said did you get the books and Marth told him yes and Solara was being really well behaved. Then they left and went over to a build a bear and Ike told Marth pick one out Marth went over and found one he liked and took it back over and Ike got one also it was a dog. Marth picked up a stuffed tiger and Solara looked at it and roared and she loved it and they made the build a bears and Marth named his the same name as his pet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The group is back at the mansion and Marth find who owns his sister and they also find Solara's brother and newcomers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group goes back to the mansion and Marth finds his sister and they also find Jade Solara brother and he was a horse that belonged to Sheik and Marth's sister is with kuro now and then they have a lot of newcomers coming in and then Marth meets someone that Idols him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they were done Ike noticed Marth was getting tired and hungry again and Ike saw it was close to dinner time and Marth told him I'm hungry and Ike said let get some dinner and they went back to the restaurant that they went to last night. </p><p>The group followed with them and they all sat down and the owner saw Marth and Ike and said did you come back again and they said yes. We brought our friends and then they sat down also and the waiter brought over some juice and water again and told about the new blended food of the day. Marth ordered that and then Ike ordered his meal and so did the others. </p><p>When it all came out it looked very yummy and Ike fed Marth his first and then ate his dinner and after everyone was done they all paid and left the place and then went back to the beach and stargazed for a while then around nine it was time to get off to bed for everyone and they all went to sleep for the night when they got back to the hotel and Marth had all his stuff from shopping put into his new bag. </p><p>	The rest of the year had passed and the group was ready for the fourth tournament and Marth was really happy. Because today was move in day at the mansion and Ike said we will be back in our old room from last year but there will be two new people in the room. Marth had some more doctors appointments and they went really well and he was gaining weight but very slowly. </p><p>They got to the mansion and Mario greeted them and said how have you been and Marth said good and Ike said good and Master hand said we will have an assembly when everyone gets here. We need to go over some rules and you will come up and that will be for one of the rules. Then Marth and Ike went to their room they shared with the group and they saw two new beds in the room. </p><p>	Fox came by and said how are you both doing and Marth told him good and so did Ike and do we know who the new bed are for. Fox said not yet but it will be a girl and a guy Marth couldn't wait and Fox left the room and Ike got his stuff set up and Marth did also and got the pet beds ready. Ike also gets Marth’s food in the fridge and Marth puts his stuff for his feeding tube on his table by his bedside. </p><p>He was still nervous but also ready and then Samus and Meta Knight came into the room and they had their stuff with them and they got it setup and Marth told them when everyone is here we are going to have an assembly and go over some rules. The next few days people will be moving in and then on the last day the assembly will happen and then Marth saw Link and Zelda and they moved their stuff in and they saw the two extra beds and Marth said we don't know yet. After they all got their stuff moved in they went downstairs and to see the new arrivals and one of the first newcomers was villager and he didn't speak but Marth went over and said hi and the rest of the veterans were back. </p><p>	The next newcomer was Little Mac and another Mario character and the Wii Fit trainer and then Bowser and his kids came over and his pet said hello. Mega Man came in and said hello to everyone and then Zelda brought her friend over Sheik and her spirit animal. Zelda said this is one of the new people for our room and Marth and the rest of the group said hello and then a horse appeared and Sheik was happy to see her pet. </p><p>Solara went over and Isla did too and then the horse recognized both of them and Isla went Jade and the horse neighed and Sheik asked the tigers know my horse and Marth said we will show you the article. They took Sheik to the room that they all were going to share and Marth pulled out the article from so long ago and Sheik read the article and said that is so sad and Jade talked for the first time my baby sister is alive but now as a tiger and he was so sorry that he couldn't protect her and his older sister. </p><p>Isla said its not your fault I should of kicked him out of the house and then Jade turned into his human from and his mom did also and gave her a hug and he was really hansom. Then Jade asked a question were is Emerald my sister and Isla said I don't know right now she might be with someone else. Then Jade asked does my baby sister not have a human form and Isla said she was killed really young so no and Solara went over to her brother and he petted her. Then he turned back into his horse form and then they all left the room. </p><p>	They all got back downstairs and Pit saw them and came over and was very happy to see them. He introduced Lady Palutena and Dark Pit his brother and Kuro as Dark pit liked to be called came over. He was the next member of our group and he had a tabby cat with him. </p><p>Then the cat meowed and Marth asked Kuro who is the cat and he said it was a spirit animal and she showed up one day and then Kuro took them aside and said Marth yes he said and Kuro put the animal down and she turned into a human and it was his sister she went over and gave him a hug. </p><p>Marth was crying a little bit and she said I have always been watching over you and Ike will be a really big help when you go back home again. I she whispered know about the feeding tube and Master hand said one of the rules was that in the cafeteria there will be a private place for your group and no one else can come in without your permission. </p><p>	Kuro said want to show me our new room and the group took him up to the room and he got settled on his bed and put his stuff away and Marth said Ike can I have some food. Ike said yes let me get it and then the two went off and Ike gave Marth his food. </p><p>Then they rejoined the group and Kuro asked what was that all about and Marth said since you and Sheik are going to be our new friends and Kuro said that will be really nice I can show you but you can't say anything to anyone. Kuro said I won't tell anyone that would be my annoying brother and then Marth lifted his shirt and the two saw the feeding tube and Kuro said that is not so bad. </p><p>I have seen it a few times when my brother would go visit earth and go to the hospitals to visit the humans and I would tag along and I saw people with feeding tubes and Sheik said we all have issues and mine is trusting people besides you. </p><p>	Marth was really happy that his new friends were not scared of him and that the feeding tube and the door was not allowing any one to hear the news or anything. Marth said lets go back downstairs and see if anyone else is coming today and they went back downstairs. </p><p>They saw two newcomers and when the girl saw him he got really scared she was really happy to meet him and Ike and Marth ran and hid in a dark conner. Ike brought him back and told her calm down and Marth also settled down and asked her name and she said it was Lucina and her friend was named Robin. </p><p>Then she told him he was a hero in her time and there had been many books written about him and Marth said wow. Then Solara came over and Marth picked her up and Lucina went over to try to pet her and she roared no and Marth said not right now. The two left and went to unpack and then that was the end of the newcomers and the veterans for the day tomorrow would be the last day and the rest were coming tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The rest of the smasher move in and two different meetings one with all the smashers and Roy has a meeting with Marth and Ike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the smasher are in the mansion and Master hand calls a meeting to go over the rules and then the group comes out from behind a curtain and some of the rules apply to them and then after the meeting Marth and Ike go to another room and have a meeting with Roy and Marth gets really mad at Roy and hits him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning the group woke up with their new friends and Marth was getting ready for the day and he came out all dressed in his armor and everyone else was dressed like that also. Today the rest of the smashers come for the tournament and Master hand came by last night and told Ike that Roy would be coming today and we need to keep him and Marth separated for now until tomorrow evening. </p><p>Then the big meeting will take place and Marth said then my meeting with Roy and Master Hand said yes. Master hand said we need to tell the smashers about the dizzy spells and Marth said yes but not the feeding tube and Ike agreed and Master hand said yes that will be kept secret. </p><p>The group went downstairs again and the private area in the cafeteria was set up and Ike took his group over and the curtains closed and no one could look in or come in and Ike got Marth’s food ready and then gave it to him. After breakfast the group went to the main area to wait on the new smashers and one of the first ones was named Cloud and he spoke only Japanese and Marth went over to him and started talking to him in his natural language and they showed him to his room. </p><p>while they were gone Roy had made it to the mansion and also Mewtwo and Master hand greeted them and said to Roy we are having a meeting later on. Then some of the last smashers arrived and Master hand took Roy to his room and Ryu followed to his room and they passed by the spirit animal room and the group was back inside. </p><p>	The meeting would be at three and it was close to noon and Roy was thinking about his friend that he left behind and how will he react to me being back. Marth was with Ike and they were talking about the meeting with Roy later and how Marth was going to react to him. It was around noon and time for lunch and the group got to the cafeteria very early and got to their private room. The rest of the smashers came in and remembered the curtains and how they wouldn't let anyone one in unless you were all ready there.</p><p> Roy was one of the last ones to come in and he asked what is the private area for and Peach told him the group that have been together since the last tournament and they added two more. Marth was eating his lunch through his feeding tube and the rest of the group was eating also and then they all were talking and after lunch they went to the library and did some reading until three. At 2:30 they got to meeting place first and Master hand had ushered them behind the curtains. </p><p>	At three the rest of the smashers came into the room and they all wondered what the meeting was going to be about. Master hand came out and gave his usual introduction and talked about the tournament and then he called the group out and Kuro,Sheik,Zelda,Link,Samus,Meta knight and then Ike and Marth. </p><p>They had their spirit animals with them and Roy look up and saw his friend for the first time in years and he was wondering what his friend was thinking of right now. Then Master Hand said Marth and the others are part of a special group that have spirit animals and they shouldn't be touched or taken away from their owners. </p><p>Then Marth stepped up and said to everyone I was the first one to get my spirit animal and then Ike stepped right next to him. Then Ike said I was third and I have been taking care of Marth since I found him on that one night he suffers from dizzy spells and it has caused him to be in the hospital and Peach took his pet and he almost died from a blizzard because of her being taken. </p><p>	That leads to the next issue if you see Marth having a dizzy spell or looking sick get Ike right away and then Master hand said there is a private area in the cafeteria its for the group they need the privacy.</p><p>No one is allowed in there without the groups permission and when the curtains close that means no one else can go in. After Master Hand said everything he dismissed all the smashers and the group left before Roy could go over to them and Master Hand said lets go Roy and get to the meeting spot and the two left. </p><p>Master Hand said to Roy your friend has changed and you saw him at the meeting he is much more scared of things and he is very skinny but Ike has been taking care of him. They got to the meeting spot and Master Hand went in first and saw Ike and Marth waiting and he went out and brought Roy in and Marth didn't do anything at first and Roy sat down. </p><p>	Marth was very nervous and Ike said its ok and this is your friend and Marth said ok and he went over and hit Roy and started speaking in Japanese and it was asking where did he go and why didn't he leave a note. </p><p>Ike said calm down and Marth went back over and Roy said sorry and I had to go home for a family issue and I packed my stuff pretty quick and left and Master Hand said you didn't tell me either. I got a letter and left right away and I didn't know at the time that it would hurt my best friend and Ike said to him Marth lost a lot. The day I found him he was crying and very upset and he was also very shy and he hadn't eaten much and now it took a toll on him. </p><p>Marth was very quiet and then went back over to Roy and showed him what happen after you left and Roy said you have a feeding tube and Marth said yes its to help me gain weight I lost so much weight I may have this for a while to the rest of my life.</p><p> I was scared and very upset and then I was all alone and not eating much and training by myself and then I got Solara and she helped me out a little bit but I also got dizzy spells that cause me twice to go to the hospital and then the third time was in a blizzard and this last time was due to me being home and getting really sick and I haven't eaten much and that shows over time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Marth gets mad after the meeting between him and roy and then they talk again after dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The meeting between Roy and Marth doesn't go very well and then there a lot of practice battles and Marth wants to talk to roy again after dinner he was hungry at the time and after dinner was another talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marth left the room after saying his piece and then Ike followed and Roy said that all happened to him and Master Hand said yes. He got the medicine one time when I saw him all alone and not doing so well and I was taking care of him from the background. </p>
<p>Why did he leave like that he is upset right now and he will need to take his anger out on the sandbags and I wouldn't follow him for a while just until he calms down because I did see him hit you and it looks like it hurts and Roy said will he be ok and Master Hand said yes but give him time. </p>
<p>I won’t punish him for hitting you he was upset and mad and Ike is calming him down right now and his group is helping. Roy went back to his room and he passed by the room with the spirit animal group and went on and Marth was in the room with the rest of the group crying and Ike said its ok. </p>
<p>	Marth said its not ok if I hit my friend and Ike said you were mad and I understand he left you and no note and the Japanese was very impressive. lets try again after dinner because I know your hungry Marth said yes and Ike got his food ready and the group went to the cafeteria and to their private area and the curtains closed. </p>
<p>Ike started feeding Marth his food and then ate his own food and when the group was done Ike told them that we need to find Roy and have him and Marth talk again it didn't end well the first time and Marth got really mad and hit Roy and then spoke in Japanese and then after saying his piece he left the room. </p>
<p>I followed after him and that is when you found us and he was crying and we need to let them try again or battle it out until they get over their anger. Samus said that is a good idea and Marth asked were should we meet again and Ike said the training room just incase you want to battle him. Ike and the rest of the group took Marth to the training room. </p>
<p>	Samus went off and found Roy and told him to come with her and he did and they got to the training room. Roy said that is a lot of noise and they both went in and saw the group battling each other and Ike and Marth were sparing with each other. </p>
<p>Then Marth looked over and saw Roy and he went over and said come spar with me and Roy said sure and Marth picked up his practice sword again. The two sparred for a while and Roy said you wanted to talk again and Marth said yes and I wanted to say I'm sorry for hitting you today and getting upset at you. </p>
<p>Roy asked when did you learn english when I left in a hurry you were still only speaking Japanese and Marth said Ike and the other have been helping me learn. Then Roy said sorry for leaving you without warning and then you got sick many times. </p>
<p>Ike did find me Marth said and has been helping me and then Solara came over and roared and Roy asked can I pet her and Marth said yes. Solara is my spirit animal and then Marth had a copy of the article and gave it to Roy and he said read this and he did and that is really sad we have found two of the family members that were killed. Isla and Jade and then Marth started feeling very lightheaded and Ike came over and grabbed him before he fell. Roy asked what is going on and Ike said I don't know and Marth was sleeping. </p>
<p>	He must be tired after all the emotions today and then Marth woke up and said to Ike need bathroom and Ike said ok and then Ike took Marth off to the restroom and when they got there Marth ran into a stall and started throwing up. Ike got out the medicine and gave it to Marth and that was helping and then Marth told him tired and need to sleep I don't feel very well.</p>
<p> Ike said ok and took him back to the shared room and the rest of the group was there and Roy was back in his room. When Ike got Marth back Marth got ready for bed and told everyone goodnight and Ike said here Marth its your medicine. Then Marth took his medicine through his feeding tube and then went back to sleep for the night and Ike said we will need to keep an eye on him just to make sure he will be ok.</p>
<p> 	Samus said we will help he had a rough day and he will need the sleep for now and Roy being back in the picture is probably why he had the rough day. The next morning Marth was wake again and he was feeling much better. Ike asked him how he was feeling and Marth told him much better I had an emotional day yesterday after seeing Roy. Marth said I need to go get ready and today is practice battles and Ike said is one going to be against Roy and Lucina and then Marth said I'm hungry and Ike said time to go eat some breakfast.</p>
<p> Ike had Marth’s breakfast ready and his medicine also and then the group and the pets went to their private area and got ready for breakfast and Ike fed Marth his breakfast first. Then Ike ate his breakfast and Marth took his medicine and after breakfast it was time for practice battles before the tournament started in a week and Marth went off and battled Roy first and then Lucina and after he was done he saw later in the afternoon he had another battle. </p>
<p>	Roy saw his friend across the battle field and Marth charged at him and the battle went on for a while and in the end Marth won his battle. After that battle was done Marth went up against Lucina and he won over her and she said good battle. </p>
<p>Then Marth was tired but he knew he had one more battle of the day and he was going to do it and Ike said to him good battles and then Marth took a rest he was tired. Ike noticed it was close to lunch time and the pets were out hunting for food and Jade had hay and oats and Ike said to his friend time for lunch. Marth had fallen asleep and Ike picked him up and said he is still very light but gaining the weight back but it could take a while. </p>
<p>Roy saw the group leave and Marth was fast asleep and Roy hoped someday to be friends again but that could take a while he saw how much Marth missed him and how mad he was at him. Ike took his friend back to the shared room and got Marth on the bed and then got his food ready and gave it to him while he was still sleeping and after lunch time Marth was awake again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Marth has a doctors appointment and he goes and does practice battles and then shows his feeding tube to the other smashers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth has another doctors appointment and he goes and does his practice battles after a nap which Ike has him in his bed and Ike gives him his breakfast then more practice battles and he shows his feeding tube to the other smashers and they asked how he got it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pets were back and Solara went over to her owner and cuddled him and he asked Ike how long have I been out and Ike said you were very tired after the battles so I brought you back here and gave you your lunch and medicine. </p><p>Marth said thank you and then got out of bed and covered his feeding tube really well. No one saw it during the battle and Ike said no but keeping this a secret is going to be hard and Marth said I will tell the others soon and then Marth got ready for his next two practice battles. </p><p>Then the group went back to the arena and got into where they are going to battle and Marth was having a very fun time battling. Ike when he got done with his battles he went over and watched Marth battle and Marth was doing a great job. </p><p>When Marth got done with one of his battles he went and started another one and this one was a little bit harder and marth really had to keep the secret and nothing happened. Marth won both of his afternoon battles and then came over to his friends and the group. Then they talked about the battles and Roy came over and Marth left the room and Ike followed and Samus said to him he still doesn't trust you. </p><p>	But he will someday and just give it time he felt betrayed and hurt when you left without warning and no note either. It was time for dinner and Marth was hungry after his two battles and Ike had his food ready and the group went to the cafeteria and went over to their private corner and Ike gave Marth his food and medicine. </p><p>Then Marth was very nervous about something and Ike said what is wrong and Marth felt sick to his stomach. Ike said let me check the area where the feeding tube is and it was normal but what could be making Marth sick to his stomach. </p><p>Then Ike noticed that Marth was full and overeating will cause him to get sick Ike stopped the food and cleaned out the tube. Marth said thank you and Ike said tomorrow is another doctors appointment to see if your gaining weight and to make sure you are not getting sick from having the feeding tube. </p><p> </p><p>Marth said ok and then after dinner was done the group went off to train for a while and then they got tired and Marth was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>	Ike got Marth off to bed and the rest of the group followed and they all said goodnight and Marth woke up in the middle of the night and went over to the bathroom and threw up his dinner and Ike woke up to his boyfriend  throwing up and he ran into the bathroom. </p><p>He saw Marth laying on the floor and Marth woke up and Ike said lets get some more sleep and Ike carried him in his arm to his bed and they both fell asleep. The next morning Ike woke up to his boyfriend still sleeping and he checked on him and the body temperature was normal and then he woke up marth for the doctors appointment today and Marth woke up still a tired and hungry and Ike said lets get ready and then we will go to the doctors and then have breakfast out. '</p><p>	Marth got up and ready for the day and then got his pet ready to go and the group wanted to come and Ike said sure. They all left for the doctors office and when they got there Marth checked himself in and sat with his group. </p><p>Marth got up when the nurse called him back and Ike went with him and the nurse weight him and saw the numbers she was a little bit worried and then she took him back to the room and got the vitals. </p><p>Then she left the room and the doctor came in that had been taking care of Marth from the first time and all the other times and Marth said good morning and the doctor checked everything out.  </p><p>He said what is going on with the weight he is still eating out of the feeding tube right and Ike said yes. That is one thing we don't know and then he asked Marth did you find your friend again that left and Marth told him yes and that could be the cause of me not eating all the food in the feeding tube and also I found my sister again. </p><p>	The doctor was really happy to hear that and then said you do need to eat some more food and that will be given through the feeding tube. Marth said ok and he was tired he didn't sleep very well last night. </p><p>He threw up once or twice and he was on the floor to the bathroom and he was warm and the doctor checked his vitals and said its all normal he is very tired. When the doctors visit was done Ike carried Marth back to the mansion and he was sleeping on his back. Ike got back to the mansion and went up to the spirit animal room and put Marth on his bed and Ike went back to getting the food for the feeding tube. </p><p>Marth woke up a little bit later and saw he was back at the mansion and the group was back also. They said we got breakfast out and got Marth his blended up and then Ike came over and gave him his breakfast and after breakfast was done Marth said lets go train for a while and the group went off to the training room and they all were sparing. </p><p>They did that for a while and then had some practice battles with some of the new smashers and Marth was having a really fun time and Peach came over and Marth was still afraid of her. She did hurt his pet and him last tournament and Mario came over and took her away then Marth was getting hungry and Ike said lunch time and the group went to their special area. </p><p>	Marth got his lunch and he was very happy and the medicine after lunch was important and fluids and when he got done it was more practice battle in the afternoon. Roy was watching them and then Marth went over to Master hand and said maybe tonight I tell the other smashers about the feeding tube. Master Hand said good idea just incase your not with your group for the fifth tournament they can give you food. </p><p>Then Marth went back off to battling and when they got done Master Hand called another meeting and he said to the smasher Marth wants to tell you something that will be important for the fifth tournament. Marth went out on the stage and he said I need to tell you all something important that right now only our group knows and also one other. </p><p>Marth lifted up his shirt to show everyone the feeding tube and they all said how did you get it and Marth said this is what I wanted to show you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Marth talks about his feeding tube to the other smashers and the group tells their story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth talks about his feeding tube to the other smashers and then the group tells the story of how they all met and how Ike found Marth and it was a two day story and Ike and Marth are still boyfriends and they finish telling the story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got it when I came back to the mansion early I got really sick and had to spend about four weeks in the hospital. The doctor saw how skinny I was so he gave me the feeding tube and Mario and the others asked did it hurt and Marth said no I was out for the surgery.  </p><p>The villains were not laughing at him because they said to everyone that shocked it could happen to any one of us. Marth was really happy to hear that and the dragon twins were shocked but they understood sometimes they didn't get food but here they were eating normally. </p><p>Lucina came up and said is this new technology and Marth said no its has been around for a while and its not like our homelands where we have to rely on different medicine. Marth said I will need your help in the fifth tournament if we get separated from our group and then they all said we will help. </p><p>	Marth was very hungry after the meeting and Ike came over and took him to the cafeteria and their private area and Ike fed Marth his dinner and then cleaned out the feeding tube. After they were done Ike said we need to show the other smashers how to use your feeding tube and Marth said tomorrow. </p><p>When they got done Marth saw his pet tiger and she ran over to him and roared and some of the smashers were still scared of the spirit animals and Marth told them they are friendly. Lucina came over and asked can I pet her and Marth said yes and Solara let Lucina pet her and she was still roaring at Peach and then some of the new smashers asked what was that all about and Roy also and Marth said that is a long story but we can tell it. </p><p>all the smashers went to listen to the story and Marth said how much do you know about what happened to me in the third tournament and Mario said you had terrible dizzy spells. We all ignored you and Solara was the first one to find you and then Ike after you started crying the reason that we ignored him was that we didn't know much about him and he would be long gone if we went to where he was. </p><p>	Fox said Ike found him one night and took him under his wing and then Marth said I was almost out of my medicine and the day that Ike found me I was having a really bad day. I had collapsed in the battle room after my battle and then Solara got me up and I left and went to dinner after throwing up. </p><p>Then I went to the library after a little bit of dinner and I didn't eat much then I felt sick to my stomach and I left the library and Ike said that evening you were the one reading the book. Marth said yes I didn't get a chance to put it away and I went to my room afterwards and started crying I had no friends or family and I have gotten a lot more sleep but I was at the time only getting about two to three hours of sleep. Ike found me that night when he heard me crying and my tiger cub meowing and he took me back to his room and then I found a another friend. </p><p>	Lucina asked what happened after that Ike said I started taking care of him and he was doing much better but still not eating enough and he got sick a bunch. He did have to go to the hospital a few times and then Samus and Meta Knight came up and said we met them and showed off our spirit animals and then ruby and shadow came over and the smasher were a little bit afraid<br/>  Marth was being very quiet and Ike went over and checked on him and he was shaking and Ike said we might need to continue the story tomorrow and the smashers said sure and Ike picked up Marth and the group went back to their room and went to sleep for the night. </p><p>	The next morning Marth was awake first and today he was going to show the other smashers how to use his feeding tube and more practice battles and then more story telling after dinner. Marth went over to the bathroom and got ready for the day and everyone else was ready and then they all went downstairs. Marth got ready to show the other smashers how the feeding tube worked and the other smashers were in the dining room.  </p><p>Marth got seated and Ike came over and he had his hands washed and then he got the tube ready.  Then he took a syringe and started putting the food in to the tube and when the bag was empty and the syringe was empty Ike filled it with water and it cleaned out the tube. </p><p>	Then Ike clamped the tube and the smashers said that is it and Ike said yes but it only the food in the bags and we do blend up other food but when we are in an adventure mode we will use the food that the doctor gave us. After breakfast Marth went off and started his battles and Ike was watching and Marth had his pills with him and after the battles Marth went over to his friends and sat down. Ike was battling at the time and Marth was watching and cheering on his boyfriend  Ike and Sheik said why don't the two of you go talk after the battles. </p><p>	Marth said great idea and when Ike got done Marth said can we talk and Ike said sure and Marth took Ike to his favorite place outside. He said Ike I really like you and you were the second human friend that I made and you have been taking really good care of me and Ike said I feel the same way from the night that I found you. Marth said want to be boyfriends and Ike said sure and they went back into the mansion and the group was really happy for the both of them and then Ike remembered something about the pets and how he had the mom and he had the baby. </p><p>Marth said it fate that brought us together and then it was lunch time and Ike got Marth’s food ready again and gave it to him and after lunch was more practice battles and after the battles were done the two went off and were outside under a tree sleeping. Around five it was time for dinner and Ike fed Marth his first then ate his own. </p><p>	Then Marth said to the other smashers where did we leave off in the story and Fox said when you group went from two to four. Then Marth said I remember now I had to go to the hospital once for overnight observation and then a blizzard was going to hit in the winter. But before that Peach wanted to pet our spirit animals and Solara was the main one and Marth said we did do some shopping for the blizzard and the night before the blizzard. </p><p>Peach stole my spirit animal and then threw her out into the snow and the next morning I woke up to my spirit animal missing. Ike saw Marth trail off for a minute and then he said I ran out into the blizzard and I was all bundled up but then I fell two times and got my clothes very wet and I had another dizzy spell that made go unconscious and then I felt being dragged. </p><p>	Ike said that we followed his trail and got to the cave and then we saw an older tiger, lion and panther and they were trying to warm up Marth but he was so cold and then the older tiger was my spirit animal. </p><p>Then Link and Zelda got the older panther and lion and then the three turned in the humans and talked they said we only have so much time to tell you and that Solara is my daughter and I found my son also. She said that Ike get Marth on his back and she went back to her tiger form and then Ike said I was rushing back to the mansion Marth on my back was fading fast. </p><p>When we got back Ike said that Master Hand called the hospital and we got Marth there after getting his wet clothes off and then the doctors and nurses got him all warmed up. But then Marth developed a fever and had to stay in the hospital for two weeks and when we got back it was break from the tournament. </p><p>After the break the tournament continued and at the very end Marth won the tournament. Then we all went home but one other time Marth got sick in the third tournament and he was only down for a day. </p><p>	When we returned home Marth was back in his homeland all by himself and the spirits of his sister and wife were there but then they left and then he was all alone. We did visit him over the summers and then he found some of his friends and some advisors and Ike told them I went back to visit a few times. </p><p>Then the last time I went back to visit he had went out to the garden and Solara was with him and he had a dizzy spell and then I went out and found him and he was really warm to the touch. </p><p>he had gotten sick and it was  really high fever and nothing was bringing it down and he wasn't eating much either and no one noticed. Then the fever got so bad that we came back here and Marth was in the hospital for four weeks and that is why he has the feeding tube now and he is so thin that his body is not gaining weight very fast he couldn’t eat much when I found him and he got so skinny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Marth meets a new friend and has a nightmare and then finds out about Emerald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth has a nightmare that causes him to be scared of losing Ike and then Ike tells roy that Marth was touched starved for kindness and also not getting enough sleep and then the group gets to meet Cloud and he is like Marth with trust issues and then Marth goes into a trance and figures out about the last two spirit animals and that Emerald is a parrot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the story was done Marth was tired and the story took it out of him and the smashers said goodnight. The group went back to their room and started getting ready for bed and Marth cuddled into his boyfriend and they went right to sleep. </p><p>Roy was in another room thinking about the story and how his leaving really affected Marth and it didn't help when his wife and sister left him also. The next morning Ike woke up to his boyfriend crying out and Ike said love wake up and Marth did and he said thank you I was having a nightmare that you left me and I was all alone again and Ike told him that he would never leave him alone and that he would take care of him. </p><p>	The group got up and ready for the day and Ike had his boyfriends breakfast and they all went downstairs and Ike fed his boyfriend breakfast then ate his own. After breakfast was done the group went off to train and get ready for the fourth tournament and Marth was very excited and he went right to work on his sword skills. </p><p>Roy came in and was watching and thinking about the friendship between the group and they were really good friends and he was still on the outside. Marth saw Roy and told him come train and Roy said sure and then the group went back to training and working on their skills. </p><p>Roy was happy to be training with his friend again but he also knew that Marth really didn't trust him and Ike was his boyfriend now. Ike went over and said lets go talk Roy and Ike told Marth he was off to talk to Roy and Marth said ok and went back to training. </p><p>	Ike said Roy he doesn't trust you right now because you left him alone and he was scared to the point he didn't eat when I found him he was so skinny. When I said kind words to him he got really nervous and then I took one look after he got a bath and in clean clothes. </p><p>He was so starved for kindness and no one noticed him or his pet when she came to him he was feeling very lonely and Master Hand was the one who showed him kindness but not all the time. Roy said in the story was he doing everything by himself and Ike said yes I found the book in the library one night and it looked like it was left behind in a hurry and then I heard roaring in one of the rooms and it was Marth’s cat she was worried about her owner. </p><p>He was on his bed crying and then I felt the bed and it was rock hard so I found out he was only getting two to three hours of sleep at night and that was not good for his body. That is one reason he doesn't trust many people and then you not leaving a note or saying goodbye to anyone hurt him really bad.</p><p>	Ike then went back to training and he got back into the room and Marth was really training and doing really well and then Marth was getting tired and he almost collapsed on the ground and Marth got up but was very shaky and not looking very good. Ike said nap time and Marth said yes its the weight and I'm a little bit hungry. Ike said lets get you some rest and Marth said yes and he fell asleep and Ike said he is good at training but overdid it a little bit. </p><p>Then the group went to the lounge and Ike got marth on the sofa and gave him one of his snack bags through the feeding tube and then clear liquid. Roy was watching in the lounge and said that used to be me in there as a close friend and Cloud went into the room and Ike told him be quiet and the group talked to him for a while and </p><p>then Marth woke up a little bit later and saw Cloud one of the new smashers and started talking to him. Cloud said he had trust issues also and he was slowly getting over them but the issues were still there and Marth was saying that he had trust issues also and Ike has been helping him with them. </p><p>	Marth asked Ike and Cloud if they would like to do a practice battle and they both said yes but Ike told his boyfriend be careful. The three of them went off and started the practice battle and Marth was having a really fun time. </p><p>Then Ike noticed that Marth looked hungry and it was around five in the evening and Cloud said its time for dinner. Ike said yes and I need to go get his dinner and Marth asked where his boyfriend was going and Cloud said to get your dinner and he asked Marth can I be your friend also and Marth said yes. </p><p>Ike came back and said lets go to the cafeteria and eat some dinner and then Cloud was sitting at the same table as Marth and Ike and all the others and they all were talking and Ike was feeding his boyfriend some food through the feeding tube and then when he got done with feeding his boyfriend. </p><p>Ike went and ate his dinner also and after dinner Ike said want to go to the art room and do some drawings and Marth said yes and Cloud followed the group and they all went and started art work in and Ike also came over and gave Marth his medicine.</p><p>	Cloud said this is fun and getting a break from training and battles is very nice and Marth was drawing a new picture and it was a picture of all the group members. Then also in the picture was Cloud as the new friend and then Marth was drawing Emerald and he said I don't know who she is with but she is in safe hands and she is also a parrot. </p><p>Then Marth said my wife is out there somewhere also and I don't know who has her but she is safe also as a fox and Ike told Cloud that his sister and wife became spirits after they died. Marth then drew his next picture and it was the family of his pet and the four of them would be reunited at the fifth tournament and he drew the three and then Marth was starting to feel faint and Ike said its getting late time for bed. </p><p>Marth said ok and got ready for bed and then Ike said what was that all about and Marth said I don't know I think I went into a trance and found out about the last remaining spirit animals. But can we talk about this more in the morning and Ike said sure and they both fell asleep for the night</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Marth does practice battles and then gets a fever from overworking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth is off to do lots of practice battles and Roy watches his friend battle and Ike has to come over and get him and give him breakfast and then more practice battles and lunch in the battle area before battling and Marth asks his boyfriend to train after his boyfriend tells him its not a light activity and Marth gets a fever from overworking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Marth woke up and was feeling better but very hungry and Ike woke up to his boyfriend and asked what is going on and Marth said hungry and Ike told him go get ready for the day. </p><p>Marth went off and got ready for the day and he was very excited because the tournament would start next week and that he would get to battle and Ike told him just be careful with the weight and if any of the smasher are sick stay away from them. </p><p>The others in the group  were listening to the rules also and then Marth wanted to do some practice battles and he went off to the arena and asked Master Hand. He said sure just be careful and Ike came up and said to master hand Marth is super fast and then Ike saw him starting to battle and he was having a very fun time. </p><p>Marth came back over after his first battle and Ike said here is your breakfast and gave Marth his food and then told him that you need to eat breakfast then battle and Marth said I got so excited that I forgot breakfast. </p><p>	Ike said how about battling me for the next one and we can get a few other smashers to battle with us Marth said yes. They went off to battle and Ike won the battle but Marth said next time and they went and battled again one on one and Marth won this time. </p><p>Roy came in to the arena and watched the two battling and he noticed that Marth had gotten a lot faster and stronger and then Ike was strong also. Ike said to his boyfriend time to take a break your looking tired and Marth said one more practice battle and Ike said later lets get some rest. </p><p>You have been going nonstop after you ate breakfast and Marth said ok and left the arena and Ike followed and saw his boyfriend almost collapse on the floor and told him time to take a rest. Marth went over and sat down then fell asleep and Ike said he will need his food later its getting close to noon </p><p>Ike saw Roy in the stands and told him come over and watch Marth he had to go get lunch for him and Ike left really quickly and Roy watched his fiend sleep. Ike came right back and had all of Marth’s food for him and while his boyfriend is still sleeping he gave the food to him. </p><p>	Marth woke up a little bit later and said was lunch time over and Ike said to him you fell asleep and I brought your lunch in here and gave it to you and Marth said ok and he asked can I go back to battling and Ike said sure but don't over do it. </p><p>Marth told him ok and ran off to go back to battling and Ike saw Roy watching the battles and he said come over here and Roy did. Roy told Ike he wanted to be friends again with marth but was having the trouble getting up the courage to talk to him and Ike said he will want to be your friend again but it will take some time to do that and he is still a little upset about you leaving him for a while and Roy said I know and I'm sorry that I didn't leave a note.</p><p> Roy asked was he that sick and scared and Ike said yes and I worry about the fifth tournament and how he is going to do on the adventure mode that is a ways off and Roy said he should do just fine. Ike looked over and saw his boyfriend coming out of the transporter and he went over and asked is your battle done for the day and Marth said yes. </p><p>Then Ike said lets go do a light activity after all the battling and Marth wanted to go to the training room. Ike said that is not a light activity and Marth wanted to anyway and Ike said sure and the two left with their pets. </p><p>	Roy followed and found the two training and battling with each other and then Marth saw his old friend and told him to come train. Roy came over and the battle started and Ike said to his boyfriend just be careful and Marth was really having a very fun time. </p><p>Ike noticed that his boyfriend was getting tired and Ike said lets take a break and Marth stopped battling and sat down then Ike got the medicine out and gave it to him. Marth said thank you and then fell asleep again Ike went over to him and checked him and saw something that worried him and it was that his boyfriend was running a fever. </p><p>Ike told Roy bye and took his boyfriend to the doctor because of fevers or anything else and Ike really didn't have to schedule appointment because the doctor was always worried about Marth and kept special hours for Ike and his boyfriend.</p><p> Ike got his boyfriend to the doctor and they got right back after a weight check and vitals and the nurse was  a little concerned. Ike put him on the bed that was laid flat and Marth was still sleeping and then Marth woke up and asked for a bucket and the nurse got him one and he threw up. </p><p>	Ike asked what is going on and the nurse got the doctor in to the room and Ike said he was running a fever after training practice and then we got here he woke up and threw up. The doctor checked him over and said the fever is from overdoing it and then the throw up is the same reason but he should battle for a few days because he could get really sick.</p><p> Ike said I will tell him and the doctor also gave some medicine to Ike for helping with the fever and Ike got his boyfriend home and in to bed and gave him the fever reducing medicine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Marth is still sick and has to stay in bed for the rest of the week and Samus talks to Roy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth got really sick from all the nightmares and had to go back to the doctors office and get a stronger medicine and Roy come to talk to Marth and Ike gets upset with him and then Samus takes Roy aside and talks to him and Ike stays in the room so nothing like last time happens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike told the rest of the group Marth will be out for the next few days to give his body time to recover from the fever. The group said we will help because we all know Marth he will want to battle and train for next week and they all went about their evening and Ike gave his boyfriend some dinner.</p><p> Then he started reading a book and Marth woke up a little bit later and said what happened and why do I feel warm. Then Ike came over and told him that you have a fever and got stomach sick and you are not allowed to do any training or battling for a few days and Marth said a rest will be good for me. </p><p>Marth went back to sleep for the night and Ike said the rest will be good for him he needs it and he is not getting a lot of sleep at night and he has nightmares and  seeing his old friend is not helping with the nightmares.</p><p> Ike woke up a few hours in to the night and saw his boyfriend crying in his sleep and the fever was back and then Marth got up and ran over to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet and then laid on the ground and liked the cold floor. Ike came in and said what is the matter Marth and then felt his forehead and went back out and got the medicine and gave some to his boyfriend. </p><p>	Ike said will this be all night and Marth told him sorry and Ike said your on rest for the next few days and Ike got his boyfriend back into bed and a sick bucket by his bedside just incase Marth needed it for the night. </p><p>Marth was sleeping good for the rest of the night until early in the morning and he woke up and got the sick bucket and threw up again. then Marth started crying softly about being hot and his pet woke up to him crying and came over and cuddled him and he calmed down but threw up again. </p><p>Ike woke up to his boyfriend crying and then throwing up and felt his forehead it was really warm. Ike said what is going on and then got a cool bath ready and took his boyfriend over and was very careful with the feeding tube. After the bath was done Marth felt much cooler and he asked what happened. I was sleeping then woke up to being hot and also sick and Ike said told him your fever came back in full force. </p><p>Ike got out the medicine and gave Marth some more of  the medicine and he told Marth later this morning we are going back to the doctors and getting a stronger dose. Marth went back to sleep and Ike was worried about this and I hope Marth is not getting sick and has to go back to the hospital and Ike went back to sleep cuddling his boyfriend. </p><p>	Ike woke up much later in the morning and saw Marth still fast asleep and he got up and ready for the day. then he went back into the room and got Marth wrapped up in blankets and Master Hand came in and helped out and got them both to the doctor. they went right when it opened and the nurse got the three of them back and Ike let her weigh Marth and she said lets get him into the room and she did.</p><p> Ike took the blankets off and got Marth on to the bed and the nurse took the vitals and was a little worried about the temperature. Then she left the room and Master Hand said what happened and Ike said Marth has had a lot of nightmares and then the doctor came in and said what is going on. </p><p>Ike said Marth got really hot and he woke up over the night and threw up and then the doctor said let me do a few tests and the doctor took blood and a nose swab. The doctor took those to the lab and then he came back and listened to Marth’s heart and lungs and found nothing wrong and then the nurse brought the results in. </p><p>The doctor went over and read them and said to Ike and Master hand Marth won’t need to go back to the hospital he got sick again with a fever and stomach sickness and its some from over work but some of it from a friend that came back and gave him the nightmares. Then the doctor prescribed more medicines and he said to Ike that Marth needs to take this twice a day and he will feel better. </p><p>	Ike said just rest for the rest of the week and next week he can go back to his battles and the doctor told him yes and just give him this food with the medicine in it and then the doctor left the room and Ike bundled up his boyfriend again and the three of them left and then nurse said come back with another problems and she said goodbye and when they got back to the mansion Ike put his boyfriend back into bed. </p><p>Marth was still sleeping and Master Hand dropped off the medicine and the food and then left the room. Ike went over to his boyfriend and gave him the food with the medicine in it and then went to read a book and after a while Ike looked over and his boyfriend was waking up and Marth asked what happened this time. </p><p>Ike said your fever came back and then you got a stomach sickness and some of it is from nightmares and then Marth said did you take me to the doctor in my pjs and Ike said you were sleeping and I wrapped you in the blankets. </p><p>	Marth said thank you I was not feeling very well and how is my weight doing and Ike said that they were more concerned about your temperature then the weight. then Marth said I'm tired again and Ike said lets get you changed into clean pjs then you can sleep for the day. </p><p>Ike took his boyfriend over to the bath tub and got him cleaned up and in fresh pjs and then put him back into bed and told him get some rest and Marth said I will and he went right back to sleep for the day and the others in the group were being very quiet. </p><p>Ike said I hope that Marth will not keep getting sick and the group said what about the fifth tournament and if there is an adventure mode and we are all separated from each other it could send Marth into a state that we may not be able to undo. </p><p>Ike said we will cross that bridge when we get to it and then some of the group left and Roy knocked on the door and Ike asked what do you want in a harsh tone. Roy said is Marth able to talk and Ike said no he is sleeping right now and needs the sleep he was up most of the night with a fever and stomach sickness. </p><p>Then Ike heard noise in the room and saw his boyfriend tossing and turning and Ike said its ok and Roy left. Samus saw Roy leaving and went up to him and said that right now Ike is very protective of Marth after everything he went through. </p><p>	Roy said is Marth really sick and Samus said no he has a very weaken immune system and also he is very prone to dizzy spells. I don't think they have gone away after making friends and then Samus said you leaving really hurt him mentally and he always felt lonely and he has really not many people in his homeland. </p><p>He sent many letters and Roy said I didn't see any of them and the tournament letter was the first one. Master hand said I sent them and then Roy said do you think someone took my letters and Samus said in your homeland maybe.</p><p> Roy asked do you think Marth still wants to be my friend and Samus said yes but it will take some time. Ike was calming his boyfriend down and told him it’s ok and then cuddled him. Marth felt much better and then went back to sleep and Ike said it’s going to be like this for the rest of his life and then Ike got back up and went about getting his breakfast and Samus brought some breakfast up for him.</p><p> Ike told her thank you and sat down and started eating he knew with his boyfriend that he would be staying in the room so that his boyfriend doesn't get scared like the time in the hospital and Roy coming to the door and wanting to see Marth made him very protective of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Marth is still sick and then he talks with his boyfriend about the fifth tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ike was watching over his boyfriend and then writing letters and also and the group was all taking naps in the room and Marth gets up on his own and then he falls on the floor and Ike helps him up and they talk about the fifth tournament and also they stay in the room for the night and watch movies and Ike gets mad that Roy wants to talk to Marth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike was watching over his boyfriend and saw the medicine was helping and his boyfriend was looking better but it would take a while to get back to normal. He also worried about the fifth tournament and how the adventure mode would affect everyone. </p><p> Ike was thinking that everyone would be separated from each other and that would make Marth really scared and lonely and I hope he can recover from it. Ike got the book he was reading and went back to it and Marth was sleeping and Ike went over and started writing letters to his sister and his friends about having a boyfriend and then he left the room really quick and sent the letters and then he got back to the room. </p><p>Marth woke up and had to use the bathroom and he got up and almost fell he was still feeling tired. Marth got over to the bathroom and used it and then looked in the mirror to see how bad he looked and saw how bad he looked. </p><p>Then he went back out to get into bed again and fell to the floor he felt tired and weak. Ike came back into the room and saw his boyfriend on the floor and he went over and picked him up and put him back into bed and Marth told him thank you. </p><p>Ike asked why were you out of bed and Marth told him bathroom and then he felt weak after using the bathroom and then Ike said next time tell me and I will help you out. </p><p>	Ike said you will feel weak for a day or two then get better you are already looking much better but it will take the rest of the week and Marth went back to sleep and the rest of the group came back in but were very quiet. </p><p>They told Ike take a break and cuddle your boyfriend you need to rest also. Ike said sure and he got into bed with his boyfriend and fell asleep also and the group said it will be good for both of them. </p><p>The group played cards and relaxed for a while and some went off to train for the tournament next week and Shulk and Cloud stopped by and asked how Marth was doing and Samus said he and Ike are sleeping right now. </p><p>That is really good for both of them and they said bye and Samus said that was nice of the two to come by and ask how Marth is doing. Samus said I will take a little nap also I'm tired and we all haven't gotten much sleep over the past nights either with worrying about Marth and the fifth tournament</p><p> how he will do during the adventure mode and he may need to be in the hospital for a while after that.The rest of the group came back in and all took naps also and Master Hand put a barrier up to keep the others from bothering the group right now. </p><p>	Marth woke up feeling sick to his stomach and he had a really bad nightmare that caused him to wake up and he saw a bucket and threw up into it and then started crying again about the nightmare. </p><p>Ike woke up from his nap and all the others were still sleeping and he cuddled his boyfriend and they got back to sleep for the afternoon and Ike said these nightmares are getting out of control and Marth was back to feeling hot again. </p><p>Marth will need a lot of help with the nightmares and Ike said I will help him in every way I can. I'm defiantly going back with him to his homeland and staying nothing is really keeping me where I live and I have to run it past the family. </p><p>They might want to come stay with us and that would be really good because then the castle wouldn't feel so empty and then Ike wrote a letter to his family about him wanting to talk and then he sent it and got back before his boyfriend woke up again. </p><p>	Ike gave Marth his next dose of medicine and food and then got his book and started reading it again and Marth woke up. Ike asked how he was doing and Marth said a little bit better and then Ike went over and got his boyfriend a book and Marth started reading the book and then Ike said what was your nightmare about.</p><p> Marth told him it was about the fifth tournament and he was separated from his friends and Ike was not with the group in the light realm and that made him really scared but they did find Sheik and Samus and Link but not Zelda or him or Meta Knight. </p><p>Ike said that we will come back to that when its closer to the fifth tournament and then he said to Marth that we will find the last two members of the group in the fifth tournament and also Emerald. Ike said let me get back to sleep and Marth said ok and Ike went back to sleep and Marth was still reading his book and then realized he needed to use the bathroom again. </p><p>Samus was in the room awake and she asked him do you need some help and Marth said yes and she help him get out of bed. She got Marth over to the bathroom and helped him out and then Marth told her thank you and she got him back into bed. </p><p>	Ike woke up a while later to see his boyfriend back on the bed and he asked what happened when I was sleeping. Marth said I had to use the restroom and you were sleeping and I know you haven't been getting much sleep and Ike told him thank you. </p><p>Then Marth said Samus helped me out and got me to the bathroom and Ike went over to Samus and told her thank you and then Ike noticed it was five and time for dinner. Ike went over and ate his dinner and then gave marth his dinner and medicine and Marth said thank you. </p><p>Then after dinner Ike said Master Hand put a tv in the room and we can watch movies lets do that and Marth said good idea and Ike got a movie out and put it in and the group started watching and Sheik and Kuro were watching the movie also they had come back from a training session </p><p> Sheik told Ike that Roy still wanted to talk with Marth. Ike was getting a little mad and Marth asked what is wrong love and Ike calmed down and then told him that Roy wants to talk to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Marth wants to battle his friend and then the big battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth wants to take on his old friend in a battle at full power and Ike gives the words no killing him or making him go to the hospital and then the big battle happens and Roy has to go to Dr Mario and then Marth and his boyfriend talk and Marth apologies to roy for hurting him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marth started getting upset and mad and Ike noticed the change and went over and told him calm down and you risk your fever coming back and Marth settled down. </p><p>Ike said lets go back to the movie and on the battle field next week you can go at him full force and Marth said ok. Marth was back to watching the movie and Kuro and Sheik said what was that all about and Ike said how much do you know about the first time I met Marth and they said we heard the story. </p><p>Ike said he is very mad at his friend right now and I see it every time he is around Roy and wants to take him out with his full strength and the rest of the group said really he does calm down. </p><p>There are many times that he is really taking it out on the sandbags and Master Hand came in and said next week I will put Roy and Marth together for a battle. Ike said that is a really good idea and Ike said will this calm down Marth and Master hand said I hope so. He has a lot of anger towards his friend and sadness also and Marth was up on his own and Sheik went over and helped to the restroom. </p><p>Ike said I really need to keep an eye on him and the nightmares and then Marth went and sat back down and Ike told Master Hand talk to you later I need to go see what is going on with my boyfriend. </p><p>	Ike went back over and said to Sheik and Kuro what happen and Kuro said Marth was really upset and it made him throw up. Then Ike went over to his boyfriend and told him it's ok and he said next week you will be able to battle him and Marth was really happy about that. </p><p>Ike said no killing him or hurting him that he needs to go to the hospital Marth said ok but you can use your full power. Sheik went up to Ike after Marth went back and sat down to watch the movie and asked will it be a good idea and Ike said yes he will behave and then Ike heard a knocking on the door and he opened it and saw Roy and asked what do you want. </p><p>I want to talk to Marth and then Marth came over with some help and started speaking in Japanese and Ike said calm down and you can battle it out next week. Marth turned away and went back to the couch and was talking to his friends and Ike said you need to battle it out next week and Marth is really upset and angry right now and Roy said yes I could feel the anger when he talked to me. </p><p>	Ike said I will go calm him down again and the other reason that he doesn't want to talk to you is that he got sick from nightmares and some of them included you in them and then Roy left and Ike went back over to his boyfriend and said what was that all about and Marth told him I was really mad at him. </p><p>He left me and I could of  died from loneliness Ike said it's ok I found you and now I'm taking good care of you. Marth said lets get back to the movie and they did and after the movie was over it was time for bed and Ike got his boyfriend into bed after another bath and then in fresh pjs and then everyone said goodnight and went to sleep. A new week had come and Marth was feeling much better and it was the first day of the tournament and Marth would get to battle his friend Roy and Marth was very excited. </p><p>	Marth was up and dressed and ready for the day and Ike said are you excited about something and Marth said my battle today and that I get to take on my friend in the tournament and then Ike said you need to eat breakfast first. Marth said ok and are we going down to the cafeteria and Ike said yes and Marth was ready to go and Solara and Isla were ready also and the rest of the group. </p><p>They all got to the cafeteria and sat down and Ike fed Marth his food then ate his own and the rest of the group was eating also and after breakfast was going to be battles and Marth was excited and ready.</p><p> The group got to the battle arena and sat down Marth was going first and he was excited and Master hand called the first battle and Marth left and so did Roy and they got to the battle field. </p><p>Marth got his sword ready and he saw his opponent and was excited and Roy was scared because of how his old friend looked and the battle started and Marth was going all out on his friend and Roy was getting some hits in. </p><p>But Marth was using his full power and at the end of the battle Marth had won and went over and told Roy good game and left and Roy left also. Ike came over with Marth and told him very good game and Marth was not mad anymore and Ike said that Marth didn't hurt you right and Roy said no but I will be feeling that for a while. </p><p>	Master Hand said I had the safety on and Marth is now calmed down and at peace and Ike said that is good and then Marth wanted to watch the other battles and Ike said sure. Roy went over to Dr Mario and got all fixed up and asked how did you get this banged up and Roy told him Marth and Dr Mario said I understand he was mad and you did leave him. </p><p>Ike said to Marth in the battle arena and Marth told him that I was allowed to use my full power and Ike said you hurt him and sent him to Dr Mario and Roy came back to the battle arena and he saw Marth and Ike talking and then went over and Marth said sorry for hurting you. </p><p>Roy said you were mad that I left you and very lonely and Marth said the only person before Ike and Solara is Master hand and he saw me get the dizzy spells that left me unable to eat. Marth was done after that and Roy said was it as bad as Marth says it was and Ike said yes he was hardly sleeping or eating and doing a lot of training and the way that I found him was his pet. He didn’t sleep or it was only for two to three hours and I found out he had a lot of bad days and now he is doing better and today the battle shows that he is still really good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Marth invites his friend to lunch and then takes a nap and then spars with his friend but is angry and then they have another talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roy explains why he had to leave to the group at lunch time and then Marth is talking to Ike about something and its in Japanese and Roy tries to ask what it was about and Ike told him that Marth doesn't trust him and then the group takes naps and Pit is trying to bothering them and Kuro gets mad at his brother for waking him up and then lots of training and another talk with roy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy said I had to leave for a family issue and my dad died and I got married also and then Marth came over and Ike saw the time and said to Marth is it lunch time and he said yes. </p><p>Ike went and said join us for lunch Roy and Marth said yes and then the group went off to lunch and Roy sat with the group. Ike had given Marth his lunch and then Marth had let his pet go hunting and then was talking to Samus about who would have the final two spirit animals and what animal Emerald would be. </p><p>Jade neighed that she could be a bird and that was her favorite animal just like my little sister who loved tigers. My mom loved tigers also and then he neighed again that he loved to be around horses and then all the pets were eating. </p><p>Roy looked over and saw Marth talking in Japanese to Ike about something and he said back in the same language ok and Roy wondered what they were talking about. Roy said to Ike and Marth what are you talking about and Marth didn't give an answer and Ike said its nothing </p><p>Marth went to talk to Kuro and Sheik and they were understanding him and Ike said to Roy even though Marth and I invited you he still doesn't trust you and Marth was having a very fun time with his friends and then after they all got done with lunch it was time for a nap Marth was tired.</p><p> Ike took his boyfriend back up to the shared room and got him into bed for an afternoon nap and Ike took one also and the rest of the group was taking naps. Then Kuro woke up to a knock on the door and it was his brother and Kuro went out into the hall and told Pit what do you want. </p><p>Pit said I was wondering what you were doing after lunch and Kuro said it's my nap time and then Kuro went back in the room and went back to sleep. Palutena came over and saw Pit in front of the door and she picked him up and told him leave the group alone they are taking naps and Marth needs all the rest he can get and Ike will get mad if you wake him up. </p><p>I heard about how when they were here before the tournament you bothered them and then she took Pit away and the group was still sleeping </p><p>	Ike woke up a little bit later and saw his boyfriend still sleeping and that was really good for him. Ike went over to the door and went out for a minute and Pit was right there and Ike told him be quiet and try not to wake my boyfriend he is getting all the sleep he can. </p><p>Ike went back into the room and saw his boyfriend having a nightmare and he went over and cuddled him and then Kuro woke up and talked to Ike about his brother bothering him and Ike said yes.</p><p> Kuro said I will go talk to him and Sheik was up also and she went off to train and so did the others of the group and Marth was the last one to wake up and he felt refreshed. Ike said want to do some training before next week and Marth told him yes and the two went to the training room and started sparing. </p><p>Shulk came over and wanted to train with them and they said yes and he asked how was finding the spirit animals and Marth said we are missing one of them and it's the middle child named Emerald. </p><p>we don't know who has her or where she is right now but next tournament we will find her and reunite the family and then Marth went back to training and he was having a very fun time and he was not letting that he had a feeding tube get him down. </p><p>Marth was doing so well then he felt faint and Ike came over and asked what happened and Marth said I might be hungry and Ike said here is a snack that is safe for you to eat and Ike put the food in the feeding tube and Marth told him thank you and then went back to training and battling and Roy came into the training room and was watching his old friend train and didn't go over. </p><p>	Marth saw him and Ike said no that is only for the battlefield and Marth said ok and went off to find someone else to spar with and Samus said he really doesn’t like Roy and Ike said yes and Marth always wants to battle him. </p><p>Marth is so headstrong and he was very lonely and he did almost die Samus said if he ran out of the medicine he could have had dizzy spells that would have made him skinny to the point he would be in the hospital for a really long time. </p><p>Ike noticed that even in his kingdom no one really payed attention to him and that made him really sick also.  Then Ike looked over and Marth was sparing with his old friend and winning and he went over and collected his boyfriend and Ike said I told you no and please settle down. </p><p>Then Marth went off to the sandbags and started beating them up and he was really going at it and Roy asked does he always have this much anger and I told him no but you being in the room is whats causing it and he is still upset at you and I think he will really hurt you someday. </p><p>	Marth got done with his training and came over and Roy backed away and Ike said Marth what is going on with you and your old friend and Marth said he left me and made me get really sick. </p><p>Ike said we should have another talk I think you're holding in all your emotions and then Marth switched over to Japanese and started talking and Ike said come on lets go to a room and talk it will be much better. The three of them left and when they got to the room Marth went in and sat down and Roy followed. </p><p>Ike sat next to his boyfriend and asked what happened to cause all this and Marth said to Roy I was really hurt when you left without warning and then it made me really sad and I was getting dizzy spells that made me not eat and I was all alone and scared and I had no other friends. </p><p>Ike said it goes much deeper then we realized and Ike told his boyfriend to keep talking and Marth said no one would say good morning to me or told me hello and my kingdom was attacked and my sister was killed as I left the castle and then my future wife. It made me very lonely and when I went home I had no-one to help me out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Marth has another talk with one of his old friends and then he and Ike get some cuddle time together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth has another talk with roy and then goes and takes a nap and Ike tells roy what happened to his friend and then Roy leaves the room and Marth and Ike have cuddle time and then they go eat dinner and after dinner the two go to the library for some more cuddle time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy said now you have a boyfriend and Marth said yes and Roy said I will try not to leave without warning anymore because we were friends and now that is not much anymore.<br/>
Marth started crying in his boyfriends arms and he told roy sorry about wanting to hurt you and Roy said lets try again and this time we will take being friends slowly and Ike said that is a really great idea and then Marth said yes.</p><p> Marth calmed down and he was tired again and Ike said take a break and then Marth did and Ike put some water in his feeding tube and also his medicine because he had to get it many times a day. </p><p>Then Marth fell asleep again and Ike talked to Roy while his boyfriend was sleeping and he said that Marth has gone through some really rough patches and he got sick so much. The big one was that blizzard were he almost died from the cold he was on my back and he was fading very fast to the point where we got him back to the mansion and nothing would warm him up. </p><p>He was in the hospital for two weeks and then right before the tournament he had to spend four weeks in the hospital. He caught a very nasty case of the flu and no one noticed him and I went to check on him and he was in the garden under a dizzy spell. </p><p>I took him back to his room and he was warm to the touch and then it just went downhill from there and I brought him back here. He was in the ICU for four weeks he was that sick then he got the feeding tube and then Ike started cuddling his boyfriend. Roy saw how Marth settled down and was back to his restful sleep and then Roy left the room to give Marth and Ike cuddle time.</p><p>	Marth woke up much later and saw his boyfriend and woke him up and said hungry and Ike noticed the time and it was around six and Ike said lets go eat some dinner. Marth was really happy about that and then he looked around and didn't see Roy any where and was wondering where he went and then Marth saw the note. </p><p>It said have some good cuddle time with your boyfriend and Marth said to Ike how about after we dinner we go to the library and do some reading and cuddling and Ike said that sounds good. The two went off to dinner and joined up with their group and Ike fed Marth his dinner first then ate his own. </p><p>Marth was talking to the rest of the group and Ike was finishing up his dinner and after the group got done with dinner they all went off to do their own things and Ike took his boyfriend up to the library and they got a book and started reading it and they were cuddling and their pets were curled up on the floor sleeping and it was a nice evening. Then Robin and Lucina came into the library and they saw Marth and Ike cuddling each other with a book and it was a very nice scene. </p><p>	Marth fell asleep half through the book and Ike picked him up and asked to borrow the book and the librarian said yes and he took the book and put it into his bag and he was carrying his boyfriend out. </p><p>The pets followed also and then when Ike got his boyfriend back to their room and he put him on the bed and got ready for bed also he was very tired and then the two went to sleep. Marth cuddled his boyfriend and the rest of the group was out for the night and the next morning Marth woke up and went over to the bathroom. </p><p>Marth used the bathroom and then Solara roared and she was hungry and he was also he went over to his boyfriend and woke him up and said I'm hungry. Ike said ok its time for me to get up anyway and Ike got up and the rest of the group got up and ready and then after they all were ready Shulk joined them. </p><p>They all went downstairs and got to the cafeteria and Ike started feeding his boyfriend and then eating himself. Ike said to his boyfriend after the battles today want to finish up the book and get another one and Marth said yes and who is battling today. </p><p>	Ike said I'm battling today and Shulk and you are battling today and Marth got really excited and so did Shulk and they both ran off to the battle area and they had to wait until the other battles were done. Ike said my boyfriend is very excited to battle and then it was his turn and he and Shulk went off to battle. Ike was watching them and they both seem really getting into the battle and Ike and the others in the group were watching and then the battle was over. </p><p>Shulk came out after Marth won and he brought Marth over to his boyfriend. Marth was talking about how much fun that battle was and then Ike said its almost time for lunch and Marth said ok and then the group went to lunch and started eating and Ike fed Marth his lunch first and then ate his own and they were talking about things and then after lunch Marth said he wanted to go train for awhile and Ike said sure and Marth ran off to the training room and started training and working on his skills.  </p><p>Ike said he was going to go check the mail for any letters for him and Marth said go ahead and Shulk was in the room so was Cloud. Marth was training for a while and then he started feeling tired and Cloud ran over to him and grabbed him before he could fall over and then he told Marth take a break you had a very busy morning and afternoon and Marth said ok and he went out of the room and started heading back to his room he shared with his boyfriend and the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Marth has to find a better training schedule and then he has a battle with Roy and Lucina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth collapses from training too much and then takes an afternoon nap and then its time for dinner and Marth is very hungry and then falls asleep at the dinner table and Ike wakes him up and says that its a movie night and then a battle against Lucina the next day and also a battle with Roy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just before he got back to the room he felt very faint and collapsed on the ground and Fox was in the area and went to get Ike and they came running back and Ike picked up his boyfriend and carried him into the room and then put him on the bed. </p><p>Ike was wondering what had caused this and then Ike thought training and then he got out some water and a snack bag and put them in his boyfriends feeding tube. Then Marth woke up and Ike asked what happened and Marth said I think I was training for too long.  </p><p>I got very tired and Ike said you really need to work on a healthy training schedule and Marth told him ok. Then Ike said lets take a break and finish the book and Ike went over and got the book and were it was bookmarked they were cuddling and reading. </p><p>Ike looked over at his boyfriend and Marth had fallen asleep again and Ike bookmarked the page they were almost done with the book. Ike got his boyfriend over to the bed and they both took a nap and they were sleeping and Master hand knew that the two needed the sleep and Marth still has some weakness. </p><p>	Around five Ike woke up and then his boyfriend and Marth still looked tired and he signed to Ike dinner time and Ike said yes. Ike got his boyfriend dinner and they went downstairs and Marth was somewhat awake and they went into the cafeteria and sat down. </p><p>Cloud came over and asked what did the two of you do after we sent Marth to get some rest and Ike told him that they worked on the book some more and then took a nap. Ike said it will probably be an early bedtime tonight and the others in the group looked over and saw Marth sleeping again and Ike woke him up and said lets eat then we can watch a movie. </p><p>Marth said ok I'm still a little tired and then Ike fed his boyfriend dinner and then ate his own and after they were done with dinner Marth got up and Ike helped him and the rest of the group followed. It was a movie night and Roy was watching from the next table over and saw how tired Marth looked. </p><p>The group went back to the room and Ike got a movie and put it in and then got settled next to his boyfriend and they started watching the movie. Ike looked over and saw his boyfriend was out like a light and Ike was finishing the movie and then when it was done he got his boyfriend off to bed. </p><p>The rest of the group went to bed also and Ike was cuddling his boyfriend and the pets were sleeping with their owners and it was quiet in the room that was housing all the spirit animals.</p><p>	The next morning Ike was awake first and early and was getting ready for the day and his boyfriend was still sleeping and all the others were too. Marth woke up and told his boyfriend good morning and got up to use the bathroom and brush his teeth and take a shower and after he was done he went and got dressed for the day. </p><p>Ike asked how are you feeling and Marth said much better what happened the rest of the night after dinner I know I fell asleep during the movie.  Ike said I finished up the movie and then we all went to bed Ike said you were really tired last night Marth. </p><p>You fell asleep at the dinner table then I got you up and we watched the movie and half way through you fell asleep again. Marth said what is causing the tiredness now and Ike told him you still have some weakness from last year and also you were over working yourself. </p><p>Marth told him that I will have a better training schedule and I will take breaks and today I get to battle again and its against Lucina and then Roy and Ike gave him a look don't hurt him again please. </p><p>	Marth said I won’t but Ike knew his boyfriend and said ok and remember what I said in the training room that using your full power is for battles only. Marth said yes and he was very excited to battle today and Ike told him time for breakfast and Marth went over and got his breakfast out and then he went back over to his boyfriend and also his pet was with him.</p><p> Marth and his boyfriend both went downstairs and got to the cafeteria and sat down and Ike fed him his breakfast then was eating his own and Lucina came up and asked him are you ready for todays battle. I told her yes and I was very excited to be battling her and Roy and I told her that I would be using my full strength and the Lucina said I will be also. </p><p>I ran off to the battle area and waited and Master hand looked at me and said are you ready for battling today and I told him yes. Ike got to me a little bit later and told me to calm down and sit down and I did and the battles started Cloud was against Ike and it looked like a very fun battle. </p><p>Then it was Robins turn and also Samus and her pet was over by mine and they were sleeping and then more battles came and it was my turn with Lucina and we were both giving our full power.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The problems that Marth has with Roy won't go away for a while and for new chapters you will have to wait I'm slowly working on the story and I'm writing as I go because this story I didn't write down in a note book before hand and I have to keep thinking up new ideas for the story so if its not getting updated I'm sorry about that and I'm taking my time to make the story really good</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Marth does some more battling and Ike has to tell him to stay way from Roy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth does some more battling and makes some new friends Corrin and Kamui the dragon twins and Ike tells Marth to stay away from Roy right now because of the cuts and scrapes on Roy and Cloud comes in to join the group and then dinner time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I won the battle and then went and sat back down and Ike gave me a snack and then I was watching more battles. Ike was watching me and then I looked at the clock and it was lunch time and I was very hungry and Ike said to me lunch and I told him I was hungry. </p><p>Ike went over and got his boyfriends lunch and came back over and fed Marth his food then he ate his own and Ike noticed that his boyfriend after lunch was taking a very quick nap.  Corrin and his sister Kamui came over and asked Ike about the feeding tube and what it does and he told them that it provides a way for Marth to get food because he is not getting enough food and he has been sick many times. </p><p>He has had a very hard time and I don't know what it was like in the second tournament before I got here and Ike looked over and saw Roy and he came over and said the second tournament was really fun for us then I had to leave and I left Marth all alone and that is why he has trust issues. </p><p>Marth woke up and saw his old friend and Ike said no on the battlefield later and no to the training room after the battle you need to relax Marth said ok and then went to  the restroom and Ike told Corrin go follow him please I don't want him to get sick and Corrin went over to the bathroom and Marth came back out just fine. </p><p>The two went back and Corrin and Kamui said will you tell us about the second tournament and Marth said it was an all new experience for me I was an exiled prince my homeland got attacked and this was my first time in the tournament. </p><p>It was all a new experience for me and I was one of the only Japanese speakers and I was lonely and no one could understand me. Then Roy came along and could speak the same language as me and I was very happy about that and then near the end of the second tournament Roy left. </p><p>I was all alone for a really long time and I was very touched starved and kindness starved. I had terrible dizzy spells and really didn't eat and just trained a lot. Then the other thing was I wasn't getting enough sleep and it wasn't helping with the dizzy spells. The other smashers were right about me being gone before they got to know me I was very scared. </p><p>	Kamui and Corrin said we had fighting going on in our homeland and we both were yelled at and not allowed to use sword or anything. We didn't get a lot of food either because our kingdoms were fighting and we had to pick a side and then we chose to come here and now we feel right at home. </p><p>Then Marth said I need to go do my second battle and he left and Ike said he is still very nervous to be around people and talking about home makes him upset. He lost his home twice and most of his family and friend some returned but he is very lonely at home and I’m going to be staying with him and they said that will be good. </p><p>Ike went back to watching his boyfriend battle and he saw that his boyfriend was doing really well and after the battle was over he went and got his boyfriend and looked over at Roy and saw some cuts and scrapes and asked did he use his full power on you and Roy told him yes. </p><p>I don't know how to solve the issues he still has with you and Marth told him its the trust issues and Ike said trust issues and then remembered that his boyfriend had major trust issues. </p><p>Then Roy left the room after Marth told him sorry and then Ike took his boyfriend over and they had a talk and Marth was telling him sorry I'm still a little bit upset and I have major trust issues and Ike said its ok maybe for now stay away from Roy. </p><p>Marth said ok and can we go to the training room and Ike said sure but we should get Corrin and Kamui and the two were done with their battles and said sure lets go train.</p><p>	Marth dragged his boyfriend and the other two to the training room and then they all started training and the rest of the group came in so did Cloud and they went about their training again and Marth took breaks but not for long and went right back to training. </p><p>Ike noticed that it was getting close to dinner time and said to everyone time for dinner and Marth said ok and went over to his boyfriend and they left so that Ike could go pick up his boyfriends dinner. </p><p>They got back to the room with the pets following and then Ike got out a bag of food for his boyfriend and he looked over and saw him resting and looking tired. Ike went over and said lets go and Marth told him ok and they went to the cafeteria and saw their friends waiting for them and they sat down. </p><p>Marth started talking to his friend and Ike had set up a pump system to give Marth his food and they all were eating. Marth was getting a little bit tired and he rested his head on the table after the pump was finished and he fell asleep and Ike looked over and saw his boyfriend sleeping and Ike thought to himself he is very tired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Marth goes off to do some battles and he is still getting tired easily and the director comes for a visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth falls asleep very easily and then Ike notices his boyfriend awake and they start reading a book together and then Marth falls back asleep the next morning Marth gets up early and does some training before the battles and he has two and a classic mode and then at the end of his battles Marth falls asleep before lunch and then Ike gives him his lunch through his feeding tube and Fox and Samus bring him back after the second battle and then dinner time and the director is at the mansion for a visit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike picked up his boyfriend and carried him back to their room and got him settled on the couch and then got another book out and started reading it. He looked over and saw his boyfriend sleeping still and checked his temperature and saw it was normal and he must be tired from the long day today. </p><p>Ike saw him wake up a little bit later and he asked what happened and Ike said you fell asleep at dinner and I brought you up to get some rest. Marth said thank you and then he said want to read a book again together and Ike said yes and the two of them started reading a book and it was a very nice time. </p><p>the others in the groups came into the room and saw the two reading together and also cuddling each other and they were very quiet around them and they went off to reading also and a little later Marth was fast asleep again. Ike went and picked up his boyfriend and got him into bed for the night and then went to bed himself and everyone else was sleeping also. </p><p>	The next morning Marth woke up early and went over to the bathroom and used it and then got a shower and dressed and his pet was awake again and she was hungry and Marth told her keep it down and he left the room with her and they went downstairs and over to the training room. </p><p>He was starting training and when he was done his boyfriend found him and told him breakfast time and Marth said coming and left for breakfast and Ike asked why were you up so early this morning and Marth said I wanted to get some training in. </p><p>Ike said thats good but be careful please I don't need you hurt and Marth said I will be careful and now I'm hungry. Ike said lets go eat some breakfast and the two went off and sat down in the cafeteria and started eating or in Marth’s case using a food pump and having his breakfast that way. </p><p>After breakfast was done it was time to check the battles for the day. Marth had two regular battles and one of the classic runs and one other thing and Ike had a few battles today and some other things and they would be busy the whole day. </p><p>Ike said we will watch each other battle and then Marth said that is a really good idea and then the rest of the group came in and ate their breakfast also and they asked what time were the two of you up and Marth said before the sunrise and Ike said some time after sunrise. </p><p>	They went over and looked at their battles also and saw they would have a busy day also and they all went off to the battle area and Marth had one of the first battles. He would be going up against one of the newcomers and it would be the Wii fit trainer and they both went into the battle arena and started their battles and Marth won his battle and afterwards it was Sheiks turn to battle. </p><p>She went and battled her opponent and she won against her opponent and then came back over and Marth was watching his boyfriend battle and he was doing very well and then after the battles Marth went off to his classic mode and he was doing good at it. </p><p>Ike watched him and then went off for a second to get his boyfriends lunch and Solara was doing very well and she was sleeping next to her mom now and they had gone and gotten some lunch. </p><p>Ike came back to see the group bringing his boyfriend over and they careful put him down on a seat and then Ike went over and saw his boyfriend sleeping and he got the food ready and put it in his feeding tube. After Marth got his food Samus went out and got food for the rest of the group and Ike so that he didn't have to leave his boyfriend alone just incase he woke up. </p><p>	Ike ate some lunch and his boyfriend was awake again and Ike looked over at him and saw how tired he still looked. Marth went off to his next battles and Ike was watching him and Marth was doing a really great job and then when the battle was over Marth went over to his boyfriend. </p><p>Ike said my battle is next and then Marth had his other thing to do and he went over to watch his boyfriend battle and then fell asleep about half way through. Then he woke up to the end of the battle and then Ike came over and saw his boyfriend awake and looking less tired. </p><p>Marth told him that he took a little nap then went off to his next thing and Ike was watching and after a while Marth was done and he came back and Fox had brought him over and sat him right next to his boyfriend and told Ike that Marth almost collapsed after he was done and I had Samus pick him up and then bring him over here with my help. </p><p>Ike said I will take care of him and let him get some rest and then Ike took his boyfriend and carried him back to their shared room and the rest of the group went back to their battles. Ike put his boyfriend on the bed and then went over and got a book and started reading while his boyfriend was sleeping. </p><p>	Ike looked over and it was around five and his boyfriend was still sleeping and Ike went over and checked his temperature. It was a little warm and he was a little concerned and he went and called the doctor about his boyfriend. </p><p>The doctor told him to keep an eye on Marth and if anything changes let me know or bring him in and we will get him checked out. Ike said he would and he went back over to his boyfriend and saw that he was awake and looking tired and he told Ike that he felt warm and hungry. </p><p>Ike noticed that his boyfriend hadn't had any snacks yet and Ike went over and got a food bag that had snacks in it and gave it to him and asked him if he wanted to stay up here for dinner or go downstairs. </p><p>Marth said I want to stay up here and Ike said that will be fine and the rest of the group came back and Ike told them that he and Marth are going to stay up here tonight and they said ok and we will be going down and we will tell master hand. </p><p>Master hand came up and checked on his two smashers and saw that Marth had fallen asleep again and he went over to Ike and said too many battles today. Ike said yes and then the director of the smash tournament came in and saw the two and said what happened and Master hand said I will need to tell you the story and that Marth gets really tired easily and he had way too many battles today and he is now sleeping it off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Marth is really tired and he and Ike find out about emerald one of the last spirit animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth gets really tired after all the battles he had to do and he does say hi to the director and then the director says something that Ike get curious about and that they will find the last spirit animals next tournament and then Ike has to take his boyfriend to the doctor and it was from over stress and the two get a day off</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike went over and said hello and Marth woke up for a minuet and said hello to the director and then went back to sleep and then the two left and Master hand was telling the story on the way to the office. </p><p>The director was listening and said that is really bad and then Master hand said I think Marth is still holding on to some anger about Roy being back and he wants to fight him at ever turn and in the training room they are not left alone for any length of time. </p><p>The director said next tournament they are looking for the last pet that is missing and he said that there will be Dlc characters and the first one will be who you are looking for. Ike heard that and said that we will find the Dlc character that has Emerald but we don't know who it will be. Ike went back over to his boyfriend and saw him looking warm again and Marth woke up to wanting water.</p><p> Ike got a water bottle out and gave it to him in his feeding tube and then felt his forehead and it was very warm and Ike got his boyfriend up and out of the room and Master hand said are you taking him to the doctor and Ike said yes. </p><p>Ike got his boyfriend to the doctor and they checked him over and said its just from too many battles and let him get some rest tonight and he should feel better in the morning. </p><p>	Ike said thank you and left the doctors office and took his boyfriend home and put him to bed and Marth told him goodnight and then went to sleep for the night and the rest of the group was very quiet. </p><p>Around nine they all got off to bed and said good night and Ike cuddled his boyfriend and went to sleep. The next morning Marth was up and feeling much better than before and was hungry and he went and got ready for the day and then got his pet up and she was ready to go also and then he waited for his boyfriend to wake up. </p><p>Ike woke up and saw his boyfriend awake and dressed for the day and then he told Marth good morning and then got ready himself and then the two went down to breakfast. They got settled into their spot and Ike put his food down and got his boyfriends food ready and then they all started eating and today was a rest day for Marth and Ike.  </p><p>Master hand saw last night how tired Marth was and how he had to go to the doctor and then Ike came over told him thank you for the day off to rest and my boyfriend likes the idea but I fear that we will end up in the training room. </p><p>Master Hand said find something else for him to do maybe go swimming or art room and Ike said those are good choices and then he went over to his boyfriend. He told him we are going swimming today and relaxing in the art room and library. </p><p>Marth said ok but can we do a little training also and Ike said no its a rest day and you need to rest all the battles took it out of you yesterday to the point you had to go to the doctor last night. </p><p>	Marth said ok and was done eating then he got out a book that he was working on and was reading until his boyfriend was done and Ike saw that and was really happy about that and that is a really good idea for relaxing. </p><p>Ike took his boyfriend and they went and got the swimming trunks on and then went over to the pool and a lot of the other smashers were in battles today so it was just the two of them. </p><p>Ike had bandages and they all were water proof and he had put them on his boyfriends feeding tube and he also brought snacks and lunch for the both of them and then they got in the pool and relaxed and also had a very fun time. </p><p>Ike saw his boyfriend and the cats playing in the water also and he was happy to finally see his boyfriend relax and settle down. Ike came over and started playing with him and relaxing him and they had a really fun time and Marth splashed his boyfriend and then swam away. </p><p>Then Ike chased after him and splashed him back and then it was time for a snack. Ike went over and clean the site where the feeding tube was and then gave his boyfriend a snack and then they relaxed out on the chairs and their pets were right next to them. </p><p>They were sleeping and Marth was happy to get a nap in and he woke up around lunch and was hungry. Ike woke up to his boyfriend shaking him and then told him he was hungry and Ike went over and got his lunch and his boyfriends lunch. </p><p>Ike had a pump bag ready and got his boyfriend hooked up then put his food to the pump and then started the pump and went eating his own lunch and after they were done they got changed and then went to the art room and Marth was drawing pictures and making painting of his tiger cub. </p><p>	Ike was really happy to see his boyfriend having a relaxing time and getting the rest he needed and Ike wanted to learn a little more about his boyfriend. How he freed his homeland twice and Ike went over to him and asked his boyfriend want to go outside and have a talk for a little bit. </p><p>Marth wanted to know why and Ike said I wanted to get to know you a little bit better and find out about how you saved your homeland twice. Marth said sure but its not a pretty story and the two went outside and Marth started his story about how he studied all the time and when he was 16 he had to flee his home and his sister stayed behind. </p><p>He went to one of his allies and stayed there for two years and then fought back and reclaimed his homeland than it was peaceful and then his homeland was attacked again for a second time. </p><p>He had to flee again and then he found out his sister had given up her life for him and then he had no living parents anymore they were both killed in the first war. He was going to marry a childhood friend but she was felled in battle also and Ike said that is why your castle is so lonely because of what happened twice and that you lost a family and a future wife </p><p>and then Marth said I'm glad now that I have you in my life and then Marth took a nap and Ike said that is really sad that he lost a lot people in his homeland and a spirit came over and it was Marth’s parents and they came and told him thank you for protecting Marth and he is doing much better he told both of them and they said as well as he could he has that feeding tube and I don't like he has to wear one and the dizzy spells were really bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The end of Marth's rest day and a terrible nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth finishes out his rest day and then its back to battling and Lucina and Robin scare Marth a little bit and then it was back to training and around three in the morning Marth woke up to a terrible nightmare that made his sick to his stomach and it was about the fifth tournament</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike told them what happen to have the dizzy spells and the feeding tube and they were sad about that and then upset that a friend would leave without a note. Then they left after giving their son a hug and kiss and left as spirits and then Marth woke up and asked Ike did my parents stop by. </p><p>He said yes as spirits and then Marth started breaking down and saying I miss them very much and then went back to sleep. Ike said he still must be tired and I have found out more about him. Around five Ike woke up his boyfriend and said time for dinner and they both went inside and Ike got his dinner and then his boyfriends dinner. </p><p>Then the two went down to eat and they saw all their friends and Shulk joined them at the table and also Lucina and they all were talking about their battles. Sheik asked the two how their day went and Marth said he had a really fun time and he got to relax a lot and he got to hear his parents voices and he was really happy about that and then he was happy to get a kiss and hug from them and he told the group he missed them. </p><p>They all started eating dinner and having a very fun time and talking about things and Lucina said next tournament my dad might be coming and Marth got really nervous. Ike noticed and said its ok and nothing will happen and then Marth settled down and was eating again and when dinner was done the group went outside to relax and talk for a while and Marth was cuddling into his boyfriend and reading a book that he had brought out. </p><p>	Ike said this is really good for him because it gets him to relax and not think about battling and tomorrow he is up for more battles and Ike looked over and saw his boyfriend sleeping. Ike said I will just let him sleep and then went back to talking with the group about their battles and how much fun they had today and then Ike said tomorrow I will be back to battling and Marth will also. </p><p>Then the group saw it was getting late and Ike picked up his boyfriend and took him back to the shared room and got him settled down for the night. Marth woke up for a brief second used the bathroom and got back into bed and the pets were all sleeping and then Ike cuddled around his boyfriend and told him goodnight. </p><p>Marth was out for the night and the next morning Marth woke up and was getting ready for the day and he was looking over at his pet and then she woke up and went over to him. Then he quietly left the room and went over to get some training in before breakfast and then a little bit later Ike woke up and was looking for his boyfriend and didn't see him in his shared room. </p><p>Ike was wondering where he was and then got up and dressed for the battles today and the others were awake also and they told him they haven't seen Marth anywhere. Then Ike noticed something else and that Solara was gone and then Ike thought I think I know were my boyfriend is and he went over to the training room and saw his boyfriend training and then Ike went over and Marth told him good morning and then Ike said lets get breakfast you might be hungry now. </p><p>	Marth said ok and put his practice sword back and went with his boyfriend and the pets followed and then they went hunting for food. Marth got settled in the cafeteria and then Ike bought food over for him and then had his own food and Marth got the bag food. </p><p>Ike told his boyfriend how about later some training and Marth was really happy about that then they finished breakfast and then went over and looked at the battle schedules and saw that Marth had a few battles today. one was going to be hard and Marth got really excited about all the battles he had today and he was ready to go and do some battling. </p><p>The group got to the battle area and sat down in their spot in the vis box to stay away from the audience. Then Marth watched some of the group over time go to their battles and then it was his turn for his first battle then he went off and did his first battle of the morning he had one more before lunch and then one later on in the afternoon. </p><p>Then some training and Ike was watching his boyfriend battle and then at the very end Marth won and he went back over to his boyfriend and asked how he did. Ike said you did a very good job and then went off to his own battle and after he was done. </p><p>It was time for more battles and Marth’s second battle was a little bit harder and he did win in the end. After the second battle it was lunch time and Ike had set up food for his boyfriend and Marth was eating and Ike had grabbed some food also. After lunch it was time to watch some more battles and Marth had fallen asleep and Ike was keeping an eye on him and later in the afternoon Marth woke up and went to his final battle of the day. </p><p>	He won his final battle and then wanted to do some training and Ike said after dinner and Marth said ok and got up and ready for dinner and Ike came over with for his boyfriend and him. </p><p>They went to the cafeteria and got seated in their spot and then started eating dinner and after dinner was done Marth asked is it time for training and Ike said yes. The group got up and went over to the training room and worked on their skills for a while then Robin and Lucina came in and saw the group sparing with each other. </p><p>They went over and Marth got a little bit nervous and then went back to training and Ike said what happened there and Lucina came over and said that I think we make Marth very nervous. </p><p>Then Marth was hiding and Ike said its ok and come out they are not here to hurt you and Marth went back to his training and working on his skills and they asked why is he so nervous. Ike said quietly he has trust issues that make him really nervous and scared of people and he doesn’t know you that well. </p><p>Marth went over to the sandbags and with his practice sword he was training against them and Ike went over and told him to calm down. Marth was looking very tired and needed to stop training for the night and Ike said time for bed and Marth said yes we have been here for a while and its close to nine.</p><p> Ike said time to get some sleep for the night and the group left and Lucina was still training and Robin also and they were talking about how Marth was really fast and was strong but also scared of things and that is why he is nervous around us. </p><p>	When the group got back to their room they all got ready for bed and settled down for the night and Marth was snuggling up to his boyfriend. They all went to sleep for the night and Marth woke around 3 and was shaky and scared and then he saw the bucket by his bedside and threw up into it. </p><p>Ike woke up to his boyfriend shaking and looking scared and he asked nightmare and Marth told him yes what was it about and Marth said about the fifth tournament again and how we will all be separated and away from one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Marth has another battle with his old friend and then the director of the smash game comes to talk to the other smashers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth battles Roy and Ike tells him to keep it until the battle field and Marth does and didn't hurt his friend this time then Ike gives him some lunch and Ike was taking a nap after lunch and Marth sneaks off to the training room and the director comes for a visit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike said we will cross that bridge when we come to it and then lets get some sleep and the two went back to sleep and they woke up a little bit later in the morning. </p><p>Marth went over and got ready first than Ike got ready and they both went downstairs and sat down for breakfast and Marth had his bag food and Ike was eating his breakfast. The rest of the group was also eating breakfast and then they looked at the battle schedule and Marth saw he had some battles and one was against Roy and Ike said behave yourself and don't hurt him too bad. </p><p>Marth also saw that he was up against Lucina and he was also excited about that battle and then he went with his boyfriend and they got to the box that was reserved for the smashers and sat down and started relaxing and Ike saw Roy in the box and Marth did also and Ike held him back and said no save it for the arena. </p><p>	Marth said ok and then went on to watch his friends battle then right before lunch it was his battle against Roy and he was very excited and Ike said get down there. </p><p>Marth ran off and started to where the battle was going to take place and he got into position and the battle started and Marth was going at his full power and Roy also and this was a very fun battle and when they got done Marth won again. Roy said good game and Marth said good game back and this time Roy was not hurt coming out of the transporter and Marth was happy and relaxed. </p><p>Then Marth went back over to his boyfriend and told him that he didn't hurt Roy and he was hungry. Ike said its lunch time and Ike took his boyfriend back to the box for the smashers and got him all set up with his lunch. </p><p>Then Ike ate his lunch also and after they were done Marth went off to the training room for a while and Ike was sleeping in the vis box and the rest of the friends were eating their own lunch and then Roy was dragging his ex friend back to his boyfriend. </p><p>Then he put Marth down on a chair and told him to stay and Marth said he would and Ike woke up and asked what happened this time and Roy said he almost collapsed in the training room and then Ike said when did he go there and Roy said after lunch and you were sleeping. </p><p>	What was he doing in the training room and Roy said lots of training and battling and then he was tired and now he is taking a nap and Ike looked over at his boyfriend and saw him sleeping and he has a battle before dinner. </p><p> Ike was off to his second battle of the day and then Marth woke up to watch his boyfriend battle and then Ike came back and said why were you in the training room. I was getting ready for the battle and then Ike said your going to be ready for any battle and then Marth left the box to go to he second battle.  </p><p>It was against Lucina and they both were going at the battle with their full strength and then Marth got a bunch of hits and then Lucina lost to Marth and after the battle was done. Marth was hungry and tired and Ike came over and picked him up and carried him back to their shared room with the others in the group. </p><p>Ike went and got out his boyfriends dinner and then brought it over and Marth had fallen asleep again and then Ike bandaged all the cuts and scrapes and also got him all ready to eat.</p><p>	The rest of the group came back and they told master hand they were staying in the room tonight after all the battles today they were tired also and they brought Ike up some food. They all were resting and then there was a knock at the door and it was Roy and Lucina to see how Marth was doing. </p><p>Ike went over and he told them that he is sleeping right now and also getting his dinner and then Ike went back into the room and saw his boyfriend awake. </p><p>Ike took the bag away and then asked Marth if he wanted to watch a movie and Marth said yes and the two went off and watched a movie and Marth was cuddling into his boyfriend. Around nine Marth was tired and wanted to get some sleep and tomorrow the director of the smash game was coming for a visit and all the smasher were going about their normal day. </p><p>The group got off to bed and went to sleep for the night and the next morning Marth woke up will no nightmares and he was getting changed into his clothes for the day. </p><p>	Marth didn't go out of the room because the director was in the building and Master hand had told him last night before bed not to leave the room until called. Marth got one of his books and started reading it and Ike woke up to his boyfriend reading and petting his tiger cub and Ike went over to get ready and breakfast was in the room and on the table and the group started eating. </p><p>Marth had his breakfast from a bag and then when they got done Marth and Ike were called to Master Hands office and they went together and Master Hand and the director were in the office and they had their spirit animals with them. </p><p>Marth was really nervous and then Ike calmed him down and told him everything is ok and then Master Hand introduced the director and they both said hello and then Marth was really getting very nervous. </p><p>Solara jumped in front of her owner and she roared and then her mom told her to shush and she did but got in her owners lap. The director noticed all this and said she is very protective of him and Master Hand said yes the director asked some questions and then Marth answered them as truthfully and he said that he is safe here and at home. but the director didn't believe him and said that if he needs to be here in Smash Ville he should stay for the rest of his life.</p><p> Ike told him that he would be going back with him and staying with him and the director said that is really good and then he told Ike if he needs to come back here we will give him a place to live. </p><p>Ike said ok and I don't know what will happen and then they got to leave and the director asked Master Hand I worry about the adventure mode in the next tournament and how it will effect everyone. Master Hand said the one that I'm really worried about is Marth you saw how nervous he was in here with you and his pet was protecting him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Marth gets stressed out and has to go back to the doctor and then Marth is still mad at Roy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth gets stressed out again and then has to go back to the doctor and after the doctor Ike got him home to get some sleep and then more battles and Marth is itching to battle Roy again and hurts one of his opponents and then gets upset afterwards and Ryu finds him and his pet in the training room</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The director said that is really good that he has a protecter and Ike is a big help to him also but I don't see much change with the nerves and he is scared of things and he is still mad at his friend Roy.</p><p> I will have someone keep an eye over his kingdom and if he is not safe anymore he is living here in Smash Ville. Then called other smashers and asked about how everything was going in the mansion and the director scolded Peach after last year and taking Marth’s spirit animal and then the director said good bye and went back to his home. </p><p>Marth was training for the day and he told Ike that the director made him very nervous and then Ike said it will be ok and they went back to training and then Marth started to feel faint and hungry and Ike went over and got him before he fell. </p><p>Ike got his boyfriends lunch ready and then gave it to him and Marth was feeling much better and then Ike ate his own lunch and after lunch Marth went off and took a nap and Ike was watching him. </p><p>Marth woke up and threw up his breakfast and lunch and Ike came over and asked how he was feeling and Marth told him not so good I don't know what is going on and then Marth threw up again in the bucket and then collapsed from throwing up and Ike was really worried about his boyfriend. </p><p>Ike said I might want to take him to the doctor and then Ike got his boyfriend in his arms and carried him to the doctor and they got into the waiting area and the nurse that always took care of them noticed Ike with his boyfriend and told them to come over. </p><p>	She weighted Marth and saw his body weight was low and then she took his vitals when she got them back to a room and saw that the temp was a little high and then took a nose swab and throat swab. </p><p>Then told him she was running this to the lab and the doctor came in and checked Marth over and then the nurse came back with the results. The nurse gave the doctor the results and he looked them over and asked Ike what did he say before collapsing and Ike said he told me he didn't feel so good. </p><p>The doctor said I got the test results back and he will be just fine but I think the stress got to him again and what did he do this morning. Ike told him we had a talk with the director of our game and he was worried that Marth wouldn't be ok and then Marth was acting really nervous. </p><p>The doctor said we could take him to the hospital for the night but Ike said I could keep an eye on him and the doctor said that is a really great idea and then Ike took his boyfriend home and got him resting in bed. </p><p>Ike gave him his dinner and then got his own dinner and started eating and then when he got done with dinner he checked on his boyfriend and he was sleeping and that was really good. </p><p>Then Ike went over and got the sick bucket cleaned out and then put it right next to his boyfriend then the rest of the group came back but they were very quiet and they went about their evening and around nine everyone went to bed for the night. </p><p>	The next morning Ike woke up first and saw his boyfriend was looking normal and that the temp was back to normal and then Marth woke up and asked what happened last night.  Ike said you got sick and collapsed then I took you to the doctor and it was stress related and then I brought you home to get some rest and now you look like you feel much better.  </p><p>Marth said I do and then Marth went over and got ready for the day and then Ike got ready also and then the rest of the group got up and ready for the day. Then they all went downstairs and ate some breakfast and then more battling today. </p><p>Marth went over and looked at the board and saw he had a few battles today and one special mode and then Marth went back to his boyfriend and told him I have three battles and one special mode to do today. </p><p>Ike looked at his battles and found he had three battles also and one was against his boyfriend and Marth was excited Ike said lets both use our full power and make it a really fun battle. Marth said yes lets do that and then the others said ok they want to battle each other and that will be very fun to watch and Roy wanted to watch the battle also. </p><p>	Ike took his boyfriend over to the vis box and they sat down and then Marth started getting angry and Ike noticed that Roy was right behind them. Marth wanted to battle him again and Ike said calm down to his boyfriend and then Marth went back to watching the battles and then it was time for him to go off to his first battle.</p><p> Roy asked what was that all about and Ike said his boyfriend is still a little bit mad at him and then Ike watched his boyfriend battle. Ike was worried about his opponents and how his boyfriend was very mad and then Marth came back and he said he won. </p><p>Ike went over and looked at his opponent and saw some cuts and bruises and other things and Ike called his boyfriend over and Marth said sorry about hurting him. Ike said he was a little mad and Roy was gone to his own battle and Master hand came over and said we need to do more battles for Marth and Roy it’s going to get out of hand. </p><p>Ike said I know and it’s causing lots of arguments and I don't think that Marth will ever trust Roy again unless something happens. </p><p>Ike said he was really hurt by his friend and they are trying to take it slowly but I think Marth is upset and hurt and then Ike noticed his boyfriend missing and Ike was now worried about him and then Ike said to the group did any of you see where Marth went and they said no and then he also noticed that Solara was gone and Ike said great. </p><p>Where did the two go and then Ryu stopped by and dropped off Marth and Solara and Ike said where were they and he told him the training room and then Ike asked what was he doing in there and Ryu said training.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Ike finds out why Marth doesn't like Roy and the group finds out that they could turn into animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ike finally finds out why Marth doesn't like roy and its due to a promise that Roy made to Marth during the second tournament and Ike also finds out that they all can turn into an animal form from their spirit animals and Marth turns into a blue tiger and Ike finds out that people bullied Marth and called him a girl</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryu said I noticed that he doesn’t like Roy very much and Ike said you heard the story right and Ryu said yes and then thought about it and said I would be the same way if that happen to me. Ike told him thank you and he left and Ike was wondering what to do with you Marth we need to sit down and talk over this later.</p><p> Marth woke up to his boyfriend looking at him and then he said sorry for leaving like that I know we need to have a talk later. Then Marth left for his second battle and won that one also and then it was time for lunch and all the smashers left and got some lunch and Ike took his boyfriend to go eat lunch. </p><p>Ike said to Marth after lunch we will need to have a talk about why you don't like Roy right now and Marth said ok and we may need to have Roy come in with us. Marth started growling and Ike said what is going on and then Ike finished up his lunch  </p><p>Marth was gone again and Ike couldn’t find him and then remembered Marth growling when Roy’s name was mentioned. Ike went outside to see two tigers and one was littler and the other had blue fur and then Ike thought about it and it was his boyfriend. </p><p>The two tigers left and then Marth came back with his spirit animal and Ike said you can transform into a tiger and Marth said yes and Isla turned human. Everyone that has a spirit animal can transform into an animal and Ike tried it out and found he was a tiger and then Marth transformed back into his tiger form. </p><p>The rest of the group came out and tried it also and they each matched their animals and it was very neat. The group went back inside and then Ike and Marth were sitting outside and Roy found them and Marth started growling and Ike said calm down and then Ike said we need to have a talk. </p><p>Marth settled down and said yes and went and told Roy sit down and Roy did and he was nervous and Ike said its ok. Marth settled down and Ike said good now lets talk and Roy asked why don't you trust me anymore Marth and then Ike looked over at him and Marth started talking. </p><p>Marth said what is one promise that you made to me in the second tournament after becoming my friend and Ike asked Marth what is that question and then Roy said I was to always protect you from harm. </p><p>Marth said to Ike there is a little more to the backstory of mine that I have to tell and Ike said what is remember when I said I was learning how to speak English and Japanese was my native language. </p><p>I was one of the only ones in the second tournament that could speak Japanese and no one understood me and it made me upset and I had to endure bullying and then Roy found me and we became friends because we could both speak the language. </p><p>I was very happy about that and Roy said I would always protect him and keep him safe and then I left really fast and didn't leave a note and broke my promise. </p><p>	Ike said that is why you don't trust Roy he broke a promise to you and then when he came back you didn't like him because of the broken promise. Roy said that I'm sorry for leaving you Marth and went over to touch him and Marth ran off and Ike said he doesn’t trust you so please don't touch him. </p><p>Ike ran off after Marth and found him crying and breaking down and then Ike went and cuddled him and told him that we need to get back soon for our last battle and didn't you want to fight me. </p><p>Marth stopped crying and said yes and the two went back to the mansion and got ready for their battle and then they went to the arena and battled their hardest and Marth won over his boyfriend and they both came out laughing and then Marth was hungry again and then Ike said lets go get some dinner.</p><p> Marth said yes and he was feeling much better after talking about everything and telling the last of his story. When the two got to the cafeteria and sat down and Marth told the others why he didn't trust Roy and Samus said I remember that tournament and we all had friends we went to and left out others and then Marth was lonely. </p><p>He met Roy and the two hit it off and then they were much better and the group had grown by a few people Corrin and Kamui and Cloud and Shulk. They became friends with the group and they were really good friends and Cloud said we don't have spirit animals but Marth told them that they will be friends no matter what.</p><p>	The group was going to grow by a two more next tournament and a few more friends and maybe some more next tournament and then Marth wanted to go to the library and do some reading and the group left to the library. </p><p>Marth got one of his favorited books and started reading it and cuddling into his boyfriend and then fell asleep for the night and Ike picked him up and carried him back to their shared room and put him to bed. I</p><p>ke got ready for bed after that and went over and talked to the rest of the group and they were being quiet and said to him that last part of Marth’s story was very sad. </p><p>Samus said I was there and he was excluded a lot because he couldn’t speak english and then bullied by some of the villains and called a girl. Zelda said he didn't like that very much and he was bullied also for speaking his home language and then they all went off to bed. </p><p>The next morning Marth was up first and went to get ready for the day and then tried to remember what happened last night and then Ike woke up to his boyfriend lost in thought and then he went over to him and ask what happened after I fell asleep last night and Ike said I put you to bed and then went and talked with the group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Marth tells his friends about what happened in the second tournament and then Marth gives Roy a chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth tells his boyfriend about what some of the smashers did in the second tournament and Master hand and Crazy hand find out and are upset about what happened and Marth battles Roy again and the reason that Marth doesn't like Roy is because of a broken promise and Marth finally gives Roy a small chance and Master Hand is happy about that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They told me that people called you a girl and Marth got really sad about that and then Marth said yes they called me a girl and the villains bullied me for speaking Japanese. Then Marth left the room and went off to train for a little bit and Master hand saw him and said what is wrong and Marth told him everything. </p><p>Then Master Hand was mad that some of his smashers bullied him in the second tournament and then he said I didn't know they were doing that and Marth went back to training for a little bit. </p><p>Master Hand went back to his office and was thinking about everything and also Crazy Hand had come into the room and asked his brother what is wrong and Master Hand told him and Crazy was very mad also.</p><p> Marth got done with his training and went over to the cafeteria and had to wait for breakfast because he didn't have his bag food with him. Marth was very hungry and Ike came in and saw his boyfriend waiting on him for breakfast and Ike went over and gave his boyfriend breakfast and then was eating his own. </p><p>After breakfast it was time for the battles of the day and Marth went over and looked and saw he had a few battles and then a classic run. Then Ike came over and saw he had a few battles and his own coin battle and then the group went off to battle area and got ready for the day. Marth was very excited and he was battling Roy again today.</p><p>	Roy was scared again because Marth was battling him and he didn't want to get hurt but also he was sad about how his friend had become and that he was still scared on the inside and also mad at him. </p><p>Roy remembered that he broke a promise to Marth and that was always to protect him and he left without leaving a note and making Marth really scared and lonely. Marth was sitting with his friends and Roy looked over and saw four more people with the group and they all were talking and having a very fun time. </p><p>Then the battles started and the first battle was Marth going up against Roy and Marth left  to go battle and he was very happy about that and Roy was very nervous and the battle started and Marth was using his full power and the two went at each other for a while. </p><p>Then the battle was over and Marth had won and then Roy left the area and went over to the doctor and Marth was back with his boyfriend and Ike had gotten him all cleaned up and fixed up. </p><p>Ike went over to the doctors office and asked how Roy is doing and the doctor said good he is all fixed up and then Ike went over to Roy and said sorry about all that and yesterday was a big shocker. </p><p>Roy said I broke a promise and Marth was really mad at me and then Marth came in and told Roy sorry about hurting you again. Roy said I broke a promise and then Marth left the room. </p><p>	Ike went after him and said are you feeling ok love and Marth didn't talk to him at all and then turned into his tiger form and ran off and Ike did the same and followed. He found his boyfriend in a cave deep in the woods and then Ike turned back to his human form and Marth was crying and then Ike went over to him and cuddled him. </p><p>What is going on love and Marth said this is the second time I hurt someone and then Ike said why do you think that? Marth said I got mad at Roy again and then took it out on him at my full power and Ike said its ok he is doing much better.</p><p> Marth got up and ran off again and Ike ran after him and then Marth collapsed and Ike picked him up and solara was with him. Ike said he is hungry and he still has two more battles and a special mode and Ike got his boyfriend back. Ike got out his boyfriends food and gave it to him and it was lunch time and then there was a knock on the door and Roy was at the door and Ike invited him in.</p><p> Roy asked what happened and Ike said Marth was feeling upset that he hurt you again and that he let his anger get the better of him. Roy said I broke the promise and Marth has every right to get mad at me he was lonely and scared and Ike said that is how I found him crying and scared and very shy and I don't think he is shy normally. </p><p>Roy said no he was more confident when he had me as a friend but he still was shy when we first met and then Marth woke up and saw Roy and said he was sorry for hurting him and that he should of never let his anger get the better of him. </p><p>He should of have been more careful and Roy went over to him and Marth got scared and growled lightly and Roy step back for a minute and then Marth settled down and Roy went back to him and gave him and hug.</p><p> Marth stiffened for a bit then took the hug and broke down crying to his old friend and kept saying sorry and Roy said its ok and then Ike went over and said are you ok love and Marth said yes I'm feeling better now. </p><p>Then Marth went and got ready for his next battles this afternoon and Roy left and Ike noticed his boyfriend looking much better. Roy was wondering about the growling and then went to watch the next battles and Marth and Ike were back at the vis box. </p><p>	Sheik and the others looked over and saw how much better Marth looked and he was much happier than before and then Roy sat behind them and Marth this time didn't get mad or do anything. </p><p>Then Marth went off to his next battle and after he was done with that he was to do his classic mode. Roy watched his friend battle and thought about what happened today and thought to himself we are not going to have the same friendship that they had back in the second tournament but it was a start today. </p><p>Marth finished up his battle and then went on to his classic mode and finally got through it and he was very happy about that and he went back to the vis box and his boyfriend went and battled and then came back. </p><p>Marth was talking to his friends and then Roy went over to Ike and asked what was all the growling about and Ike said when Marth trusts you we will tell the secret and then Marth came over and started telling his boyfriend about the new books to read in the library and Ike said that sounds good. </p><p>After the emotional day Marth had today it will be very good for him and then Ike saw his boyfriend talking to Roy but still holding back a little bit. Ike said this might be good for the both of them and then Marth came back over and sat down and Ike asked what did you talk about. </p><p>Marth said I invited him to come read with us and he said yes and then Marth told Ike that I don't trust him but I'm going to give him a chance to be around our group but only one chance. Then Marth went off to his final battle of the day and after the battles were done Ike went over to talk to Master hand and told him that Marth is finally giving Roy a chance and Master hand was really happy about that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Marth and the group show Master hand their animal forms and Marth goes out and sits by the pond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth and the group shows Master hand their animal forms and he will never reveal their secret and also Marth is still mad at peach and has never forgiven her for the stunt that she pulled and Marth found a pond that he likes to go to when he needs to get away from people</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then asked what brought that on and Ike told about the day and how bad Marth felt after hurting Roy a second time. Marth ran outside again and then broke down crying to Roy about hurting him and Master hand was happy its better than before and then Master Hand asked what was with the growling and Marth said can we talk about that in private and Master hand said yes. </p><p>The group and their pets went to Master Hands office and they told him that they got the power to transform into their spirit animals forms and Marth turned into a tiger and he roared and then turned back to his human form and then growled. </p><p>Master Hand said that is really neat and then Marth was feeling very hungry and then Ike said sit down and we will got eat dinner soon and then Master Hand said go eat and no one will know about this. Ike picked up his boyfriend and they left to the cafeteria and Ike put his boyfriend down and said stay there. </p><p>	Marth stayed at the table and his other friends came and sat down and Ike came back with his bag of food and a bag that was the pump. Then Ike got his boyfriend all set up and then started eating his food also and Marth was talking while eating his food and then when the group was done.</p><p> Marth was ready to go to the library and the group got up and cleaned up their mess and then went over to the library and Marth got one of the new books. He went back over to his boyfriend and cuddled into him and then started reading and Ike had a book also and Roy was with the group. </p><p>He was reading a book also and watching the two and saw that they had a really strong bond and that he is really happy with Ike and then Roy looked over and saw Marth sleeping on his boyfriend.</p><p> Also that Ike noticed his boyfriend sleeping and then they got up because Marth woke up feeling sick to his stomach and left the room. Roy went over to the others and asked what happened and Samus said that when Marth has a really emotional day he gets sick to his stomach. </p><p>Then Marth and Ike were back and they got their books and left for the night and the rest of the group told Roy goodnight and left to get some sleep and Roy said I feel bad that Marth had a very emotional day. </p><p>	Ike got his boyfriend back to their shared room and Marth got ready for bed and then got into bed and fell asleep for the night. Ike started cuddling him and the tournament was still going on and over the next year it would be done then a four year gap and the fifth tournament would start. </p><p>Ike was ready for when they all went back to their homeland and Soren and another of his friend were going to come live at the castle with Marth and Ike. Marth was really happy to have more friends to hangout with and not be lonely anymore and next tournament he was hoping that the family would be reunited with each other and that Emerald would be found. </p><p>The next morning Marth was feeling much better and then he went off to get ready for the day and Ike woke up to the shower running and his boyfriend missing out of his arms. Marth got out of the shower and was dressed and ready for the day and Ike went and got his own shower and got dressed also. </p><p>	Ike came out and saw his boyfriend reading one of his new books he got yesterday at the library and then Ike went over to him and said ready for breakfast and Marth said yes and more battling today. </p><p>Ike said no nightmares last night and Marth told him one but it was a small nightmare that I fell right back asleep. Marth said about yesterday and hugging Roy I'm sorry if it made you jealous and Ike said it didn't I knew that you needed to talk it out with roy. </p><p>That was the turning point needed for you to get over your anger at him and now your on better terms but the anger is still there and you gave him another chance. Marth said I won’t growl at him anymore and then Ike said when did you notice that you were growling and turning into a tiger and Marth said it was one day I was training and I was so mad that day. </p><p>I went and started cutting up the sandbags really hard and suddenly I felt a change and I was a tiger and I went at the sandbags again.</p><p> Then I got tried and turned back to my human form and no one noticed outside our group and we want to keep it that way and then Marth was very hungry and Ike got one of the bags of food and then the two went downstairs and sat down and then started eating or having the bag of food help Marth out. </p><p>	Ike noticed that his boyfriend was ready for the battles today and then he looked over and Marth was at the battle board and looking at his battles. Marth ran back over and said I have four battles today two this morning and two this afternoon and then Ike saw he had three battles today also. They got over to the vis box and sat down and watch some of their friends battles then Ike left for his first battle.</p><p> Marth was watching him and then Sheik noticed that Marth was growling at someone that came too close to him and it was Peach. She went over and settled the two down and told Marth its ok and then he left the room for a little bit and it was his turn next anyway and then he went off to his battle and started battling.</p><p> Ike was back in the VIS box and asked what was that all about I saw my boyfriend and he looked mad and Sheik said Peach was near him and he started growling at her and then he left the room and went over to do his battles. Ike said not a again and they remembered that Peach stole Marth’s spirit animal and cause him to run out into a blizzard and he has never really forgiven her.</p><p> Ike looked out and saw his boyfriend was not in the area anymore and Ike said great Marth went off somewhere and Roy said I will go find him and Ike said sure but will he come back. Ike said I will go also and the two went and Ike said to Roy go look in the training room </p><p>I will go look in the garden and Roy left and Ike turned into his tiger form and went out to the garden and the started sniffing around and he got his boyfriends scent and went towards the forest and the pond and found his boyfriend laying there in his tiger form and then Ike went over to him in his tiger form. </p><p>	Marth felt a presence and then looked up and saw his boyfriend and then went back to his human form and Ike did also. Marth settled down and told Ike why he was out here and not in the mansion and Ike said I understand. Peach really hurt you in taking your spirit animal and then Marth broke down again and said that it hurt me really bad. </p><p>Then Ike said I know then they went back to the mansion and their pets were with them and Roy came over to see that the two were back. Where were the two of you Roy asked and Marth said nothing and Roy said I looked for you but you were not in the training room. </p><p>Ike said Marth needed to talk and he will tell you when he trusts you more and Marth was off to his second battle. Ike was watching and Marth got second place and he did very well and then Marth came back and Ike left to go to do his battle. </p><p>Samus asked Marth were did you go and he told her later when we are in our room as a group and then she went back to watching the battle. Ike came back after winning his battle and then the group went to lunch and Marth got his food and Ike had it all ready for him. </p><p>Marth was eating his food and then after lunch and the door was closed and Marth told them to the lake and I was in my tiger form and I was upset at Peach being near me. Ike found me and we talked for a little bit and then Marth said lets get back to the VIS box and get ready for our afternoon battles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Marth has more battles and he gets really nervous about meeting new people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth does some more battles and then Lucina brings her dad and Marth starts to get scared and he growls at Chrom and then starts to run away and Ike goes and calms him down and Cloud and the dragon twins get pets of their own and three new group members one this tournament and the other two the last tournament</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group left their room and got back to battle area and sat down in their special box and then Ike went off to his next battle. Marth was watching and learning about the battle and then halfway through the battle he was sleeping. Samus and Meta Knight woke him back up because he was to battle soon and Marth said thank you. </p><p>Ike was back and Marth went off to his next battle and he won and after the battle Ike went over and got him and took him back to the VIS box and then Ike saw he was sleeping. Ike said we both have one more battle today and Marth woke up. Marth said my last battle is against Cloud and Corrin and Robin and then he said he was going back to sleep. </p><p>Ike said he might be tired after the three battles today and he has one more battle before dinner and Samus and Meta Knight were off to their battles and also Kuro and Sheik were off to their battles. Link and Zelda and Ike had a battle after the others came back Marth was still sleeping and then Ike,Zelda and Link left and Samus and Meta Knight were back and watching their friend sleep. </p><p>Marth woke up and was looking for his boyfriend and saw him battling and then got up and ready for his last battle that was the last one of the day. Marth left the box and went down and Cloud,Robin and Corrin were waiting and they got into their own battle and Marth was having a very fun time and at the end he was in second place and Cloud came in first.</p><p>	After all the battles were done Lucina came over and asked if Marth wanted to meet her dad and Marth said after dinner and Lucina said he helps out Robin. Then Ike came over and got his boyfriend and said time for dinner. </p><p>Marth said yes and then the rest of the group came over and Cloud and the others followed and Lucina asked what is that all about. Robin said that they have a group formed and that I have seen them together all the time and then Robin remembered that they have their own private room. I wondered how the group started out and Robin said I know it was Ike and Marth at first then Samus and Meta Knight joined the group and then Link and Zelda. </p><p>The next two were Kuro or Dark Pit and Sheik they all have a spirit animal and then the group has grown in friends and they all sit together and Roy came over and said they are looking for the last two of their group members. </p><p>Robin asked what do you mean by that and Roy got out an article and gave it to the two and they read over it and Roy said Marth gave me that and he told me about the family. Three of the members have been reunited and they are looking for one more and that is the middle sister. </p><p>Her name is Emerald and then the three went off to dinner and they were watching the group laugh and talk to each other and Lucina saw how happy Marth looked. </p><p>	After dinner was done Lucina saw the group get up and clean up their mess and leave the cafeteria and went off to another room in the mansion and it was the art room. Marth wanted to do some drawings and clay work and Lucina found the group working on art work and then Ike noticed her and he said come in. </p><p>Then Marth looked up and growled lightly because behind her was another person and she wanted to introduce her dad to him and Chrom went over and said hello and Marth was polite and said hello back. </p><p>Then Ike knew what was going to happen and said you two need to leave now and Lucina took her dad and he went back to the assist trophy mansion. Lucina said to her dad I don't know what that was all about and Ike came over and said sorry about that and told them that Marth has trouble trusting people. </p><p>He was slowly getting upset and he was going to lash out or hide and then Ike said I have to go and calm down my boyfriend and then Ike left. As soon he was far enough away he turned into his tiger form and ran back to the mansion and then went back to his boyfriend but before he got back he turned back into his human form. </p><p>	Lucina said that was really weird and then went back to the mansion and got to her room for some sleep and she got ready for bed and then went to sleep. In the groups room they all were getting ready for bed also and Marth was already sleeping and Ike got in and cuddled his boyfriend and the animals were sleeping on their owners bed and they all said goodnight. </p><p>The next morning Marth was the first one awake and got up out of bed and started getting ready for the day it was getting close to winter break and a rest period. Marth was really happy to hear that and he would get time to read and relax soon and then he went off and got into the shower and then he got dressed and did his normal routine. </p><p>Ike woke up to his boyfriend ready for the day and then he got up and dressed himself and then he came back out and the two went over and got one of Marth’s food bags for breakfast. </p><p>The others in the group were awake and getting ready also and then they all left the room together and got down to breakfast and they all started eating. They all got done and went over to the battle board and Marth saw he had four battles again and a special mode and then Ike saw he was battling Marth with Lucina and Kamui. </p><p>Marth was very happy to be battling his boyfriend and then the group all left to the box for the smashers and got into their spot and Marth was gone first he had a battle and it was against Peach. Marth was allowed to use his full power and he did and at the very end of his battle he won.</p><p>	After Marth was done he went back to his boyfriend and rested for a while and Ike went off to his first battle of the day. Lucina came over to the group and saw Marth resting for his next battle and then she remembered that he growled last night at her dad but it was very lightly and she wondered what was that all about. </p><p>Then the others in the group all left for their battles and Marth was alone for a little bit and Lucina came over to see his pet growling at her and he was sleeping and Lucina though that was it was his pet last night.</p><p>That it wasn't Marth and then Ike was back in the room and he went over to his boyfriend and woke him up and said it’s almost time for your next battle. Marth went off to his second battle of the day and Ike asked what are you doing here Lucina and she told him I heard growling last night. </p><p>When you left you seemed in a hurry and Ike said we don't trust you right now and when we do we will tell you. Marth has major trust issues and outside our little group he made a few friends but he doesn’t trust anyone else and Bowser is one that he can trust because he has an animal pet. </p><p>I think Cloud and Corrin and Kamui have their own pets and then three more pets appeared. One was a cheetah and then a labrador and the last one was a another breed of dog called a Poodle. They were the last  three pets in the groups except two that would come the next tournament.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Later on something will happen and Marth will be going back to the hospital and that it will change a lot of things</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. the three new friends get their own pets and Marth needs a little more food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three of the new friends got some pets and they are very happy and they love their pets and then Marth gets tried very easily and Cloud wonders if he is getting enough to eat and then Lucina and Robin scare Marth to make him run off to the training room and then more battles and Marth runs off to the training room again and Roy brings him back it was talking about going to the doctor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike saw his boyfriend come back with his tiger and they sat down and then Ike pulled out lunch for his boyfriend and also the rest of the group was back. Corrin went over to the cheetah and it accepted him and then Cloud got the labrador and then Kamui got the poodle. </p><p>They loved their new pets and they officially had pets of their own to follow with the group and that they would have a really great bond with their pets just like the group. Marth trusted them and finished up his lunch and also the others had lunch and after they were done Marth went off to his special mode. </p><p>Ike was watching him and he was doing really well and then when Marth got done he came back and told the group how he did. Then took a little nap and Ike watched him sleep then the last battle of the day and Marth was awake and ready to go. </p><p>Ike and Lucina and Kamui and they all got ready for the battle and they all started battling and the pets were with the others watching their owners and then when the battle was over the three went back to their group and got ready for dinner. </p><p>Marth had won the battle and then was very hungry and a little tried and Ike said lets go eat and the group got to the cafeteria and Ike got his boyfriends food ready and then started eating his own and he looked over and saw his boyfriend sleeping on the table. </p><p>	Ike saw the food was done and he was done with his dinner also and he woke up his boyfriend and Marth woke up but still was tried. Ike said want to go to the library and get some reading done and Marth said sure and Ike helped him up. Then Marth swayed for a minuet and then Ike said are you tired love and Marth said yes. </p><p>Marth was being carried by his boyfriend and  Ike noticed that his boyfriend was sleeping on his back. Then Ike said to the group I think I will get Marth back to our room and get him settled into bed he seems very tired. We will do our reading there and then everyone went back to their shared room and Ike got his boyfriend on the bed. </p><p>Marth woke up and asked why are back in the room and Ike said you fell asleep again on my back and I think tonight will be a very early bed time. Marth got out a book and started reading and halfway through the book he was sleeping again and Ike took the book and saw the bookmark and put in where his boyfriend had stopped reading. </p><p>Ike went over to the rest of the group and Cloud and Corrin and Kamui were all in the room also they had room right next to the group. They were talking about Marth how he was very tired at dinner tonight and then falling asleep reading and Ike said I hope he isn't getting sick or it was a lot of battling today. </p><p>	The group said it was a lot of battling today and he had four battles on top of the special mode and that would make all of us tired also and he got over his flu bug and I think this weekend when we get a break I will take him to the doctor. He will tell me what is going on with my boyfriend and then Cloud said is he getting enough to eat .</p><p>That could be the other problem and Ike said I might need to double up on the food he gets and I will ask the doctor about that. Ike went over and checked on his boyfriend and saw how weak his body had gotten over the past year and said I probably up the amount of food he gets for breakfast,lunch and dinner. Ike called the doctor before bed and asked him about it. </p><p>The doctor told him if you need to give him more for all the battles he does do it and make sure to get snacks in there also and Ike said ok and then got off to bed. The next morning Marth woke up hungry and he wasn't tired anymore and then he went off to get a shower and dressed for the day and Ike woke up to his boyfriend taking a shower and Ike got up and got out some extra food bags. </p><p>Then Marth got out of the shower and saw the extra food and snacks and Ike said its for you to because of how many battles your taking on. Marth said thank you and then the rest of the group was wake and getting ready also and they all went downstairs. Ike gave his boyfriend one of the bags and then when Marth got done with that one Ike asked are you still hungry love and Marth went over to the battle board. </p><p>Marth wrote down four battles again and then another classic mode. Marth said let me have the extra breakfast and Ike gave it to him and that will keep me full until lunch unless I do a lot of running in my battles. Ike said I will have snacks also and then the rest of the group went over and checked their battles. They all left together and got to the VIS box and sat down and waited for the battles to start. </p><p>	Marth was up first to battle and he was very happy and he went and started his battle and Ike was watching him and how his boyfriend was doing really well. Marth came back and saw most of his group gone and Ike also and Marth saw a snack out but he wasn't hungry right now. </p><p> Then Marth felt a presence near him and he saw Lucina and Robin and he got scared and ran off to the training room. Ike and the others came back and saw Marth was gone and Ike went over and asked Lucina and Robin. She told them that they came up to him and he got scared and ran off and Sheik was already gone and brought Marth back and Ike asked where did you find him in the training room. </p><p>Ike said to his boyfriend need a snack and Marth said no but then his stomach growled and Ike gave him the snack and then Marth went off to his second battle. Marth was having a very fun time and then when he got done it was time for lunch and Ike gave his boyfriend two bags of food. </p><p>Then Marth went off to his classic mode and battled his hardest and then when he got done he went back to his group and sat down and watched the others battles. Fox was nearby and Marth wasn't afraid of him and they were talking while the others were battling and having a good time. </p><p>Then when the rest of the group was done Marth went off to his third battle and Marth was having a really fun time and Ike was watching him battle and saw his boyfriend really having fun and getting hurt also. Then Marth got done with his battle and he won and then went back to the group and then he went up to his boyfriend and got another snack.</p><p>	Ike said after your last battle we are going over to the doctor and getting your all fixed up and Marth said no and then ran away. Fox and Roy went off to find him and Ike said he doesn’t like going to the doctor all the time and Roy came back with Marth holding him by the cape and said sit down and stay there please and Marth said sure. </p><p>Then Ike said were did you find him this time and Roy said in the training room and then Ike said thank you and did he do anything to you and Roy said no. Ike said that is really good and then Marth said I don't want to go to the doctor and Ike said it will be ok and it will be here in the mansion and then Marth settled down.</p><p> Roy asked why doesn’t Marth like the doctors and Marth said I was in the hospital and at the doctors a lot and that is one of my reasons. Marth went off to his final battle and Ike said he has other reasons and then Ike went to watch his boyfriend battle. </p><p>Ike said he has gotten much faster and stronger but still has some weakness and then Marth got done and he won but he was hungry again and a little bit tired. Samus went over and got him and brought him back to the rest of the group and told Ike that his boyfriend was hungry and Ike said its time for dinner and then the group all got ready and left the area and went to dinner. </p><p>Ike had gotten his boyfriends dinner and then got him settled at the table and got the food pump set up and then got his boyfriend hooked up and Marth started eating through his pump. After dinner was done Ike took his boyfriend over to Dr Mario and he helped get the cuts and scrapes cleaned up and Marth was lightly growing at the doctor. </p><p>Ike said to him calm down please and stop that and Marth settled down and Dr Mario was finished and then said have a goodnight and Marth wanted to go outside and Ike said ok lets go.</p><p>	They both got outside near the pond and Marth was in his tiger form relaxing and Ike was in his and they were cuddling each other and the pets were with them. Marth was very happy to just be resting and he was happy to be in tiger form and then he went to sleep. </p><p>Ike noticed his boyfriend was sleeping in his tiger form and then he heard voices and woke up his boyfriend and they both went back to their human forms and then they got up. It was one of the group members that was out and it was Sheik. She said that I found this pond also and then Ike said its ok and we thought it was someone that would find out our secret and Sheik said. </p><p>Zelda is keeping everyone else busy. Ike said we are going back to the mansion and Sheik said lets go. Marth got up and carried his pet back and the three went back two with their pets walking and one holding his pet. </p><p>When they got back the three went back to their room and got settled for the night and Marth got into bed and Ike followed and cuddled him and they were fast asleep. The rest of the group went to sleep also and the next morning everyone woke up. </p><p>Marth was gone and Ike was awake and looked over for his boyfriend and then went to the training room and found him. Ike told him come eat some breakfast and Marth said ok and the two left the room. Roy was wondering what the big secret was and that he tried to follow them last night but stayed because Zelda and the others were telling really good stories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Marth has some battles and also gets upset at Roy for asking about his secret and also Ike spends time with his boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth does some more battles and also Roy comes over and asks what the big secret is and Marth gets really upset that he rips up trees out by the pond and Ike has to go calm him down and then a few more battles and also Ike spends time with his boyfriend at the pond in the night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike got his boyfriends food ready and then the group was in the cafeteria and Ike had his boyfriend all hooked up to his pump and started it. Then when one bag was done Ike started the second one and Marth got double the food and it was going to help. </p><p>After Marth got done with his food he went over and checked the battle board and saw five battles today and Marth thought he will be hungry after all the battles. But the next day the group got a break for a day to relax and get refreshed and ready for the next battles. </p><p>Ike went over and saw he had about the same amount and then the group also got ready and they went to the VIS box and sat down together as a group. Ike was one of the first up and then Marth went off to his battle also and so did the others in the group. </p><p>Marth was doing really good in his battles and Ike won his battle and then the group was back in the VIS box. Marth got a snack for the next battle this morning and then was watching the battles and soon it was time for him to go to his second battle of the day. </p><p>Marth ran off and went to his second battle and Ike was at his and the rest of the group had gone off to their battles also. Marth got done with his battle first and went back to the VIS box and sat down and then Roy came over and asked. </p><p>What is the big secret between all of you and Marth got angry and ran off to the pond and was in his tiger form ripping up trees. and Ike had come over and told him calm down and Marth did and looked up and saw his boyfriend and turned back to his human form. Ike said its ok and Roy made you mad again and then the two went back to the mansion and got back with the group. </p><p>	They went back to VIS box and sat down again and Ike said to the group Marth is calmed down now and Roy made him mad. Sheik said how do we help him get over it and Ike said we just need to calm him down and then Marth was taking a little nap and it was lunch time and Ike had gone and gotten his boyfriends lunch. </p><p>He got it all set up and Marth was still sleeping and then ate his own lunch. Master hand stopped by to ask what happened to the trees and Ike said sorry Marth got a little bit upset and Master hand said I fixed them and I understand. </p><p>Roy asked a question that made Marth get really upset and then Master Hand said I know that your keep what you can do a secret. Do you think anyone will find out in the next tournament and Ike said I don't think so unless we need it. </p><p>Marth was awake and saw Master Hand and told him hello and sorry for the destruction and he said to Marth its ok and I understand you still don't trust your old friend. Master Hand left and the other smashers started coming back to the battle area for the next battles. Marth was excited and ready for the next a battles.</p><p>	It was against Pit and his brother Kuro and then also Palutena and Marth got ready and went to battle and the four were having a really fun time. At the end Palutena won and Marth was in second place and he told the others good game and then went back to his boyfriend and told him that he has two more battles today. </p><p>Marth got another snack and then watched his boyfriend battle for the day and then the second to last battle for the group today was next and it was a team battle and Samus and Marth were on one team and then Mario and Villager were on the other team. </p><p>Samus and Marth made a really great team together and they won the battle and Ike came over and told his boyfriend great job and Marth said thank you. </p><p>Then the three went back to the VIS box and sat down again and then Roy came over and told the two good job and Ike was off to his battle and he was in a team battle also. Marth was watching his boyfriend and saw how well he was doing and Meta Knight was keeping an eye on Marth and Roy was back in his seat. </p><p>Then Ike came back and saw his boyfriend not growling and also keeping calm down Meta Knight said Roy came over and said great job and Marth was being very calm. Ike looked over at his boyfriend and he was getting ready for his last battle of the day and then Marth left off to his last battle and he was doing well from what Ike could see. </p><p>Then Marth came in second place for the battle and then he went back to the his boyfriend and told him he was hungry. </p><p>	Ike said lets go get ready for dinner and Marth agreed and the two went down for dinner the rest of the group was sitting down. Marth sat down and Ike got his feeding tube hooked up to the pump and then got the food hooked up also and started it. </p><p>Then Ike was eating his dinner and talking to his friends and Ike was very happy about that and then Marth got done with his food. Ike saw he was still a little bit hungry and took a half bag out and gave it to Marth and when Marth got done with the food he was happy and told Ike can we go out to the pond. </p><p>Ike said sure just the two of us or the whole group and Marth said just the two of us we need someone to keep watch just incase the other smashers get curious. After dinner was done Marth grabbed his boyfriend and the two went outside and turned into their tiger forms away from windows and glass and ran to the pond. </p><p>The rest of the group was talking to the other smashers and Roy noticed that his old friend wasn't in the room and he asked were Marth and Ike were and Zelda told him that they are having alone time. Ike and Marth got to the pond and were still in their tiger forms and relaxing together and their pets were with them and it was a very pretty night. </p><p>Master hand was keeping a barrier up to hide the two and keep the other smashers out and he was still worried about Marth and the fifth tournament and how he would do separated from his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Marth spends a day off from doing battles with his friends doing different projects and relaxing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ike was cuddling his boyfriend by the pond and they were in their tiger forms and Marth was reading a book that the got out at the library and then returned it and also the group was getting some time off from battles and Marth also works on some art projects and get them ready for christmas and the new friends find out about the third tournament and the blizzard and some battles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike was having a very nice time cuddling his boyfriend and the fifth tournament would come and that made him really worried about his boyfriend and would he hide or help battle. Then Marth was sleeping in his tiger form and Ike looked at the phone he got and it was close to nine in the night and Ike woke up his boyfriend and told him bed time. </p><p>Marth said ok and then they both left the pond but were back in their human forms. They got back to the mansion and they got to their bedroom that they shared with the others and saw the rest of the group in the room getting ready for bed. </p><p>Marth went and got ready for bed also and settled down into his shared bed with Ike and started reading his book. Then Ike came over and cuddled his boyfriend and they both fell asleep and the next morning Marth woke up and went and got a shower and then got his book and was reading it again. </p><p>Ike woke up to his boyfriend reading and taking notes in a note book and then Ike asked what are you reading now. </p><p>Marth said its a book about how to get better at not being scared or getting upset at everything Ike said you don't need to read that you were so starved for attention it made you afraid of getting close to people. Marth put the book in his bag and then the rest of the group was up and dressed for the day. </p><p>They all went down to the cafeteria and Ike got his boyfriend all ready for breakfast and then Master hand told who was getting a day off and the group was getting a day off of battling so was a few other smashers. </p><p>	Marth said lets go to the library and then the art room and swimming pool and Ike said that all sounds good and then the group left after the announcements and went over to the art room. Ike was watching his boyfriend do clay work and painting and the other art projects that Marth had done were getting painted. </p><p>Marth then glazed the art work and put it into a kiln and then left it for a while and Marth went off to paint some more and do some drawings. After they got done with the art room they all went to the library and Marth returned the book and then got different ones and then the group stayed and read for a little bit it was very nice to have a day off. </p><p>Marth was sleeping in one of the chairs and Ike said is he tired after all the battling this week and Ike saw it was close to lunch time. Ike went and got his boyfriend awake and told him lets go eat some lunch and Marth said sure and then the group went off to lunch. </p><p>Marth saw new people that he didn't know and was getting really nervous and Ike said they are some of the assist trophies and Marth settled down. </p><p>	Marth started eating lunch and he was not so nervous then Roy came over and said hi and Marth said hi back then went was talking with his friends. Ike noticed that his boyfriend was sleeping on the table and his food was done and Ike went over and woke up his boyfriend. Ike said time for a nap love and Marth said yes and then the group went off to take an afternoon nap. </p><p>Ike got his boyfriend settled and Kuro had put a sign on the door so people wouldn't bother them and then they all went to sleep they all were tried after a long week and for awhile they all were getting the rest that they needed. </p><p>Marth woke up around three and went and got his swim trunks  on and then got out one of his new books and started reading. Ike woke to his boyfriend in his swim trunks and wanting to go swimming and the rest of the group was wake and they got ready to go swimming and Ike got his swim trunks on and they all left to the pool and lot of the other smashers had battles today and some were on break and no one was out at the pool right now </p><p>Marth got in the pool and swam around and was having a very nice time relaxing and he didn't go into the hot tub because of his feeding tube and all the germs in the hot tub. Then after Marth got out of the pool he went and sat on the chairs and got out his book again and was reading it. Ike was watching his boyfriend do some reading and then Marth went back and got in the pool again and Ike followed him and the two had fun in the pool and were relaxing very nicely.</p><p>	At five they all got out and dried off really well and went back to their room and got changed into regular clothes and Marth told Ike that the clay projects would be done by next week. Ike got out his boyfriends dinner and then the group went downstairs and sat in their spots and Fox and a few others came over and sat with them. </p><p>Marth was happy to see his other friends and Cloud asked how the day went for everyone in the group and Ike said it was a really nice day to relax and get some rest. Marth told them about how he got a lot of his clay projects into the kiln and they would be ready next week and Cloud couldn’t wait to see the projects </p><p>Marth told him that they would be ready next week but also Marth was keeping some of his projects a secret for christmas time and the break in the winter Marth had made a very special project for his boyfriend and would give it to him at christmas time.</p><p> Ike was watching his boyfriend think about something and soon it would be time for the winter break it was getting closer to the winter time. Then Ike thought about the blizzard of the first year that he made friends with Marth and how it really made him nervous of the outside. Marth was thinking about the winter time and how it still scared him because of the blizzard during the third tournament. </p><p>	Ike saw his boyfriend looking lost in though and he said it will be ok and the blizzard can't hurt you and we won’t go outside at all. Marth said thank you and then the group got done and Marth told them lets go outside and sit by the pond and they all said yes. </p><p>Roy saw the group leave and he went to follow them and Fox stopped him and said let the group go and he said they are holding on to a secret. Fox said let them and it may get revealed sometime but its their secret and they are holding on to it. The rest of the smashers said that we all have secrets that need to be hidden and Roy said ok and then three more people left the room. </p><p>Cloud and Corrin and Kamui had left to the pond also and they found the pond and the group invited them over and they sat down and all had a long talk. Cloud,Corrin and Kamui asked about the blizzard of the third tournament and Ike said it was where my boyfriend almost died the first time. </p><p>Marth went over and told the story of how he ran out into the blizzard to find his pet and then had a dizzy spell on top of that. That is why I'm so afraid of being outside and then Ike went over and gave his boyfriend a hug and then the group saw it was around nine and they needed to get some sleep for the battles tomorrow. They all got back to their rooms and Ike got his boyfriend settled down and then got settled down also and everyone was fast asleep in bed. </p><p>	The next morning Marth was awake first and he felt much better after the talk last night and then he went over and got a shower and dressed for the day. Marth saw his pet awake and ready to have some food and Marth was talking with her and they went off to the art room for a second and he got to painting the last clay project. </p><p>Then got it into the second kiln and then went back to see his boyfriend looking for him and Marth went over to his boyfriend and said good morning. Ike asked what were you up to this morning and Marth told a surprise for christmas and Ike said ok and then the two went and got some breakfast.</p><p> Which Marth had through his feeding tube and after breakfast was more battles. The rest of the group was done with their breakfast also and they all looked at the battles for the day and Marth found about five battles. Ike said lets get to the VIS box and get our spots and the group got to the box and sat down in their spots and their pets were with them. </p><p>After they got settled a lot of the group went and did their first battles of the day and then Ike went and got his first battle done and he saw his boyfriend off to battle and having a very fun time. Marth came back and was happy he won his battle and then Marth sat down and watched the other battles.</p><p>	 Ike noticed his boyfriend was talking to his pet about something and then Marth stopped talking to his pet and went back to watching the battles and soon it would be time for the winter break and christmas.</p><p> Marth was getting ready for his second battle this morning and he went over and got to his second battle and started battling. Then Marth got done and went back over to his boyfriend and was not feeling as tired and he had a lot of energy to work with. </p><p>Ike said go to the training room love if you have that much energy and Marth went off to the training room and started training. Ike noticed his boyfriend wasn't back yet and he went to the training room to find him and saw his boyfriend sleeping. He carried him back to the VIS box and sat him down and then got his lunch out and gave it to him. </p><p>Marth woke up after lunch and said what happened and Ike said you got tried after all the training you did and Marth asked did I get lunch and Ike said yes love and then Marth was off to his third battle of the day. </p><p>When Marth got back he was tried again and Ike gave him some snacks and the others came over and said good match and then Ike went off to battle. Marth was watching the battle and rooting for his boyfriend and then Sheik went over told him that your fourth battle is soon and Marth told her ok and was getting ready for his next battle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Marth has a few doctors appointments and also gets to spend time with his boyfriend and more art projects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth finishes his battles for day and also was thinking about how to reunite the family with their missing daughter and that would change over the next tournament and then Marth is working on some more art projects and also more doctors visits and also a trip to the shopping center for more presents</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little while later Marth went off to his fourth battle and Marth won his battle after having a little bit of hard time and then he came back and sat down and some of the group was gone and Ike was also for his fourth battle. </p><p>Marth rested and settled down and fell asleep for another nap and no one came over and bothered him. Shulk was watching Marth sleep and then a hour before dinner Shulk woke up Marth and told him time for the last battle and Marth told him thank you. </p><p>Marth went off to his last battle and Shulk went back to watching and he saw a pet in front of him and it was a jaguar and it was his and Shulk went and picked it and held it. Shulk was part of the group also but the new animals were not spirit animals but they were for the four that didn't have a pet yet.</p><p> Ike was back in the box and saw Shulk with the jaguar and he said that is your pet and Shulk told Ike yes. Marth went back to the box and got really excited that Shulk had his own pet also and then Marth went up to Shulk and told him that want to come to the art room for a second I want to do something.</p><p> Shulk said yes and then the two left and Marth got out his book and drew Shulk in the book and then put it away and then Ike came and told them time for dinner.</p><p>	Marth got up and said ok and then the three left and Marth was already thinking about how to work this into a clay project and he would do that tomorrow morning. Then the three got to the cafeteria and sat down and Marth got his food and was eating it through his pump and Ike was eating his food and the others were also. </p><p>Master hand said more pets but they all take care of their pets really well and the pets are really well behaved. After dinner was done Marth wanted to get some more training done and Ike said sure and the group left to the training room and they all were sparing with each other and having a very fun time. </p><p>Marth was thinking about reuniting Emerald with her brother and sister and her mom and Ike said lets get back to training and Marth did and then around nine everyone was tired. They all put their practice swords and said goodbye to each other and went over to their shared bedroom and got settled down. </p><p>Marth was fast asleep in bed he was tired after the long day and Ike got in and started cuddling him and everyone was sleeping. </p><p>	The next morning Marth was up very early and he went over and got his shower and dressed for the day and then snuck over to the art room and worked on his clay projects. It was Cloud and his animal and then Corrin and Kamui and their animals but separate pieces and then he got Shulk and his animal done. </p><p>Marth put them away to dry and then cleaned up his mess and washed his hands and went over to the cafeteria and sat down in his spot and was drawing again. Ike woke up to his boyfriend gone and wonder were he went now and got up and dressed for the day and then went down to the cafeteria and saw his boyfriend drawing. </p><p>Ike went over and asked what were you doing this morning and Marth told him a surprise for christmas and then Ike gave his boyfriend food and the rest of the group was sitting down and eating also. Marth was really excited for the battles today and in a few week would be a small break from the tournament Marth went over to the battle board and saw he had about five battles for the day. </p><p>Then Ike came over and saw that they were battling together in a team battle and also they were against Roy and Lucina and the rest of the group was getting up after eating breakfast. They all got to the VIS box and sat down and Master hand got ready for the start of the battles. </p><p>Ike was up first and then the others in the group left to their battles. Toon Link came over and tired to pet Links pet and she roared at him and he backed away and Marth was growling also. Then Marth went off to his first battle of the day and beat his opponent and then went back to his boyfriend.</p><p> Ike noticed that Toon Link was very scared about something. Link said his pet scared Toon Link and also Marth was growling again at him and Ike said to his boyfriend why. </p><p>	Marth said he got to close to me and tired to pet Links pet without her permission and Ike said you really need help with the trust issues. Then Cloud thought about something let me talk to Marth tonight. Ike said that could help and then Marth said ok that would work for me and then Ike said what do you want to do after talking. </p><p>Marth whispered go to the pond and the group said good idea. Marth waited and saw his second battle come up and he left to off to his second battle which was before lunch and then when he got done he was hungry. Ike had brought his boyfriends lunch over and gave it to him and had his own lunch and the rest of the group had their own lunch also. </p><p>The group started making their own lunches and bringing them along and Marth all ready had food made up for him that he got from the doctor and it had medicine in it to help his stomach grow. Marth took a little nap after lunch and the others in the group went to their third battles and then it was Marth’s turn. He went and did his third battle of the day and then his fourth right after. </p><p>	He got back to the group and sat down and his very last battle right before dinner was a team battle and it was him and his boyfriend battling Roy and Lucina. Marth was excited for that battle and he rested for a little bit then it was time for the very last battle of the day and Ike got his boyfriend and they went to the arena. </p><p>Lucina and Roy were really nervous because they didn't know how the duo would fight and they got to area and then started battling and they saw that Marth and Ike made a very formidable team and they were hardly getting hits on them. They did get a few hits on them but in the end Marth and Ike won the battle. </p><p>They congratulated their opponents and then left the area and went back over to the rest of their group and friends. Ike was very happy about the team battle and everyone left and went to the cafeteria and started eating dinner.</p><p> After dinner Marth and Cloud went out to talk for a while and the rest of the group came out and they all went to the pond. They all went into their animal forms and were cuddling up to each other and the pets also and it was a very nice night and they all knew winter was coming. Around nine the group went back inside in the human forms and got to bed for the night and they all were sleeping. </p><p>	A few weeks later it was time for the winter break and the next week would be christmas time and Marth had all his gifts wrapped up and well hidden. Ike was working a special gift for his boyfriend and also gifts for the others and then he got his done also and hid his presents in a different area. </p><p>Marth was happy for the little break to give his body time to rest and he had to go to the doctor at break to see how he is gaining weight. Today one of those appointments and Ike took me over and the nurse got my weight and hight and saw that I have gained a little more weight and the nurse was very happy about that and so was the doctor when he came in. </p><p>He said that the weight was starting to come back up. But it was going really slowly and he didn't know how after the tournament would go. The doctor said to Marth we will be keeping you on the feeding tube for a while.</p><p> Marth said ok and then the doctor said your making good progress but still have a long way to go. Marth said I know I was really skinny a year ago and all the battles and training I have done haven't helped either. </p><p>	The doctor said let me take Ike outside for a minute and the two left and the doctor said I really worry about him during the time you go home to the next tournament and also the adventure mode. Ike said to the doctor I will be with him at home and he will eat and get the care he needs and also adventure mode scares me also and that we all will be separated from each other. </p><p>Also one more thing will we have to be in the hospital again and the doctor said we will have to see when the event comes and what happens. Then the doctors visit was done and Ike took his boyfriend out to lunch at their favorite place and the owner saw them. </p><p>He asked how they both have been and Marth said really good and sorry for not visiting and the owner said you have been very busy with the tournament and getting everything done. Ike got his boyfriend a new meal that was blended up and then got his own food and the two had a very nice time eating and relaxing.</p><p> Ike said after this want to go to the park love and Marth said yes and then the two got their breakfast done and went over to the park. Ike said love remember when I first found you and Marth told him yes I didn't know at the time that we would become friends and then boyfriends. </p><p>Then Marth said when you first found me I was frighten and scared of everyone and also I was not trusting anyone. Marth said I remember also that I was very scared the next morning when I woke up and saw you holding me and then our friendship went from there to boyfriends and then they kissed each other. </p><p>Then Marth said lets go do a little bit of shopping today and Ike said great idea and the two left the park and off to the shopping center.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Shopping trip and christmas day and Marth doesn't trust Roy anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth and Ike have a shopping trip and get some new things for christmas and also Ike worries about his boyfriend and how light he was when Ike was visiting him and also Ike shares his fears of the new adventure mode then christmas day and Marth made some really nice presents for his friends and also Marth doesn't trust Roy anymore after he followed the group</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike told his boyfriend to meet him back at the fountain at 12:00 so he could have some lunch. Marth went off and started shopping for his pet and also something for his boyfriend besides what he made and Marth started shopping for all the other smashers also. Then Marth saw something in a book shop and went over and got the brand new book. </p><p>Ike was on the other side of the mall and getting a really special gift for the last day of the tournament. Then Ike found what he was looking for and bought it and hid it in his pouch. Then he got a few other things and went back to the fountain and saw his boyfriend reading a new book. </p><p>Ike went over to him and asked what are you reading now and Marth said a new book that came out and Ike said you love books and Marth said yes.</p><p> Ike said lets go eat some lunch and Marth said ok and Marth grabbed all his things and started carrying them and Ike helped his boyfriend and they left the shopping center and went back to the mansion and Marth got all of his things put away and the presents he bought hidden. </p><p>Then went downstairs for lunch and Ike was waiting on him and the rest of the group and they all sat down and started eating lunch. </p><p>	Sheik asked the two what did you do today and Marth said went to the doctors office and then breakfast and the shopping center. Some of the group remembered the restaurant and then Kuro and Sheik your favorite restaurant. Ike said yes we found it when we all came back to the smash world. </p><p>It was a place where Marth could get his food and eat like a normal person and the owner was really nice and Ike looked over and saw his boyfriend sleeping on the table. Ike said he must of did a lot of activity this morning and its nap time now and Ike picked up his boyfriend and got him to bed for an afternoon nap. </p><p>The rest of the group came in and they went over to the couch and sat down and started talking to Ike about how safe is Marth at home. if no one noticed him in his homeland and you were the first one to notice when you got back to visit him and he was gone in the garden and how light was he. </p><p>Ike said he was super light and he was so skinny and it wasn't just being home it was also he was so scared. He had no other friends and the very first time I found him he was so skinny to the point that he hardly weight anything he looked like skin and bones and that is why I worry about him. Ike said he is very slowly gaining the weight back and Ike looked over at his boyfriend still sleeping. </p><p>	Ike said there is some very sensitive things that we need to talk about and Ike said Marth over the times has had really bad nightmares. Some of them talk about the fifth tournament and the adventure mode and then I'm afraid that he will get scared and hide from everyone or go off on his own. </p><p>Sheik said we will keep an eye on him and we don't know yet were we will be in the adventure mode. Ike said we may be back in the hospital again after the adventure mode and I worry about how Marth will do and the doctor did say if we are back in the hospital they will keep me and him together. </p><p>Then Ike looked over and saw his boyfriend waking up and went over to him and asked how was your nap love and Marth woke up and said really good. Then his sister came over and said why didn't you tell me all the times that you had no other friends. </p><p>Marth said I didn't want to worry you and you were gone until just now and Marth started crying and then ran out of the room and went out to his favorite pond. He was crying and very upset and then heard foot steps and ran off again and he used his tiger form to get farther away and stay warm.</p><p> Ike and the others were looking for him and they saw his foot prints at the pond and then the tiger prints and the prints went farther into the woods. Ike said let me go alone and Ike used his tiger form and went over to the cave and found his boyfriend and went up to him and Marth was still hiding in his tiger form and then felt something come sit by him. </p><p>Marth looked over and it was his boyfriend and Ike said are you ok love and Marth told him no and what is going on Marth said what my sister said and also how she had to leave. </p><p>	Ike said its ok you have me and the others now and I know you still are scared and then Marth said I try not to be but somedays its hard for me and it hurts me to think of those memories. I threw up after coming here and Ike said let me check your forehead and its normal and then Marth said I have way too much anxiety and it makes me sick to my stomach.</p><p> Ike said lets get back and then Marth said ok and the two started walking back. Then the rest of the group saw the two and Marth told his sister for running off and she was her human form and said its ok little brother. I understand your under stress and the last tournament didn't help and then Marth felt hungry and a little tired. </p><p>The group went back to the mansion and got into their spots for dinner and Marth got his bag of food. Then they all started eating and after dinner was done Marth was resting his head on the table again and Ike asked are you doing ok love and Marth said a little tired. </p><p>After dinner was done Marth got up and the rest of the group followed and then they all went to the library to do some reading and Marth had his new book with him. He started reading the book and he was also getting excited for christmas and giving out his presents. </p><p>Ike saw his boyfriend get excited about something and then saw him getting tired also. Marth had fallen asleep again and Ike picked him up and felt how light his boyfriend was still. Everyone left  and went back to their room to get some sleep for the night and Ike got his boyfriend settled into bed and told everyone goodnight and went to bed himself. </p><p>	The next came and it was christmas day and Marth had put his presents for the other smashers under the tree and the group had their own christmas tree.</p><p> Marth had slipped the presents under the tree the night before and then went to sleep and Master hand had left presents for the group and also the rest of the smashers. Marth woke up and saw his boyfriend still sleeping and his present was the last one to go under the tree and Marth carefully put it under the tree. </p><p>Then Marth went off and got ready for the day and Ike woke up to the shower running and saw Marth and his spirit animal were not in bed anymore. Ike got up and then his boyfriend came out all dressed and then he went in and took his own shower and then gave his boyfriend a kiss.  </p><p>They waited for the rest of the group to wake up and then the group went downstairs and started eating breakfast which Marth had his through a tube. After breakfast the group went back upstairs to open presents and the group sat down and started opening their piles and then they got to Marth’s. </p><p>Corrin went first and saw the clay sculpture and he told Marth thank you and then Cloud open his and said thank you also. Then Kamui went and saw it was a clay sculpture of her pet and then she said thank you and Shulk was next and he saw the same thing as the others but it was his pet. </p><p>Kuro went next and saw his and it was him and his pet and he said thank you Marth and then Sheik went and saw hers was the same as the other but it was her pet Jade and she said thank you. Then it was Meta knights turn and he got a clay sculpture with him and his pet and thank you Marth.</p><p> Then it was Samus’s turn and she got a clay sculpture and it was her with her pet and then Ike said let me open mine and Ike did and he loved the clay sculpture and he went over and give his boyfriend a hug and kiss. </p><p>Then Ike asked how did you make this so well and Marth said in the morning hours before everyone was up and then Ike said open your gifts Marth and see what they are. Marth opened his gifts and saw some really nice things and then Ike brought over a long box and gave it to his boyfriend and it was a new bracelet and it had charms on it for him and his boyfriend.</p><p> Marth went over and gave him a big hug and kiss and then told him thank you and then the group went about their day. </p><p>The other smasher came and gave gifts to Marth and the others. Master Hand came and said I have a present for Marth and Master Hand went over and gave it to him and it was a new outfit for him. It was to be one of the alt outfits and Marth told him thank you. </p><p>Ike said want to see our presents and Marth got Master hands present out and went over and gave it to him and then one for Crazy hand. Master Hand open the present and saw the clay sculpture of him and then Crazy hand comes in and gets his present and saw the same as his brother but its for him. </p><p>They both told him thank you for the really nice presents and Marth said your welcome and I hope you like them. </p><p>	Master hand and Crazy Hand left the room and Marth went over and put his books away for a while and then the group thought about going to outside to relax and there was no blizzards today. Marth was thinking about the pond and going to sit by it and the rest of the group thought that sounds like a great idea. </p><p>The group left their room and went over to the pond and sat and Marth had his sketch book with him and was drawing the landscape and then putting all of them in the picture.Then Ike looked over at his boyfriend drawing and also adding colors to the picture and it was looking really nice and Marth said he wasn't done with it yet and started adding the trees and plants and the snow on the ground.</p><p> It was looking really good and then Ike saw his boyfriend put his stuff in his bag and went over to the trees and started growling. Then Sheik went over and dragged Marth back to his boyfriend and told him to sit down and stay there. Marth did and Ike said what was that all about and Marth said I heard voices in the bushes and that is why I growled. </p><p>Then Sheik said I will go check it out and Sheik came back with Roy and Marth was growling and Ike said calm down. Ike asked Roy why were you spying on us and he said I was trying to see how the group acts when you are all alone. Then Marth growled again and Roy said what was that all about and Ike said we don't trust you and Marth was getting really upset and was trying to get away from everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Marth gets another nightmare and also wants to set up an art show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth is getting more nightmares and also that his old friend followed them out to the pond and he has to go to he doctor and get a check up and also finds out by his boyfriend that he has anxiety and needs more medicine to help him out and he also goes ice skating with his boyfriend and also wants to set up an art show</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marth got up and started running off and Ike went after him and so did a few of the other group members and Ike saw the footprints then it turned into tiger tracks and one big and one small. Ike and the other turned into their animal forms and started sniffing the ground and Ike found the scent. </p><p>Ike ran off with the scent and found his boyfriend crying and just not looking very happy and Ike went over to him very carefully because he didn't want to scare his boyfriend. </p><p> Marth heard footsteps and then growled in his tiger form Ike backed away for a minuet and then let Marth calm down and then Marth went back to his human form. He went over and said to Ike I'm sorry that I growled at you and Ike said its ok love I understand you were very upset and Roy trying to find out our secret was not easy on you and this will push back any trust you had with him. </p><p>Marth got up but started to sway and Ike said it might be time to get some food in you and then Ike picked up his boyfriend and carried him back to the pond. The group was back and Roy was gone Ike went over and got his boyfriend some food and then gave it to him and told him to take a rest.</p><p> Marth went to sleep after eating and Ike said where did Roy go and Sheik said I took him back to the mansion and told him to not come looking for us anymore. </p><p>	Master Hand made a note for all the smashers and they won’t bother us anymore. Then Ike saw it was close to dinner time and he woke up his boyfriend and said lets go get some dinner and then Marth told him I'm not very hungry and more tired and Ike said ok off to bed for you. </p><p>Ike took his boyfriend off to bed and then went back downstairs for dinner and he was eating and Ike was worried about his boyfriend and how the day went. Then after dinner Ike went back up to his boyfriend and saw he was having a nightmare. Ike went over and cuddled him and felt his forehead and it was a little warm and then he noticed the sick bucket that Ike put on his boyfriends side and it had throw up in it. 	</p><p>Ike thought it must of have been a very emotional day and then growling at me really made my boyfriend feel guilty and then Marth woke up to his boyfriend. Marth said what happened and Ike said you had a nightmare and threw up and Marth said it was an emotional day for me and I don't think I'm going to eat tonight. </p><p>Marth went back to sleep and Ike said I will keep an eye on him over night and then everyone else came in and started getting ready for bed. it was  a rough day for every one and they all were sleeping. Ike went to sleep also and Marth woke up halfway through the night and got sick to his stomach. </p><p>Ike woke up to his boyfriend shaking in his arms and also saw the throw up in the bucket and then checked his boyfriends forehead and it felt warm to the touch. Marth went back to sleep but Ike stayed up and kept an eye on him and in the morning. </p><p>Ike felt his boyfriends forehead again and saw it was still warm and more throw up in the bucket and Ike was hoping he wasn't getting sick. Marth woke up and told Ike that he felt warm and then threw up in his bucket again then Ike said lets go to the doctor to see what is going on and Marth said ok. </p><p>	Ike got his boyfriend up and dressed and the two went over to the doctors office and the nurse got them right in and she weighed Marth then saw he had lost weight and then Ike picked him up and followed the nurse to the room and she took his vitals and saw he was running a temperature and then got the samples for the doctor and then left the room and Marth went back to sleep and Ike said get some rest.</p><p> The doctor came in and said hi to Ike and saw Marth sleeping and then he gave Marth a check up and then got the test results back and saw that the tests were normal and then Ike said he had nightmares last night and then he did run away when we were outside. </p><p>The doctor said that could be a sign of some anxiety he is going through and the doctor gave Ike another prescription and then said bye. Ike got his boyfriend back to their room and got him settled down into bed and then let him sleep for the rest of the morning and gave him some snacks. </p><p>Ike went out to find the group and tell them that if they come back in the room to be quiet Marth is sleeping. They said ok and went back to what they were doing and Ike went back to the room and saw his boyfriend awake and looking for him.</p><p> Ike went over and said its ok and cuddled him and Marth was sleeping again and Ike gave him some lunch and then Ike got a book and started reading. Later in the afternoon Marth woke up and saw his boyfriend next to him and asked how long was I out for and Ike most of the morning to now and you fell asleep at the doctors office and then Marth asked what did the doctor say and Ike said it was anxiety that you have. </p><p>	I brought you back here and you have been sleeping ever since and Marth told him I didn't get much sleep last night and the nightmare really made me sick to my stomach. Ike said we will just stay in the room today and then Ike asked want to watch a movie and Marth said sure. </p><p>The two sat down and relaxed and watched some movies and Master Hand came in and saw the two relaxing and left them alone and went back to do his work and he was getting ready for when the next tournament would come. </p><p>He was getting some of the letters for the DLC characters and he had a lead on two of the remaining sprit animals and he wouldn't send them until it was time to bring in the new characters. Then he went and got some dinner and saw that Marth and Ike were still in the room and the rest of the group was also. </p><p>The group was having dinner in their room together with a few other members that joined up and Bowser was in the room and they all were talking and having a very fun time talking and relaxing and Marth was feeling really happy to have his friends around. </p><p>Ike looked over at his boyfriend and saw how relaxed he was and happy also and they were all having very good conversations and then after dinner was done the group got out some board games and they all were taking turns playing it and after they were done it was time to get off to bed. </p><p>	Cloud and the others left to get some sleep and Ike said to his boyfriend lets go train to make you tired. Marth liked the idea and the two went off to train and it took a few hours and then Marth was sleeping again in his boyfriends arms. </p><p>Ike got him off to bed and then got off to bed himself and the next morning Marth was feeling much better and was up and getting dressed on his own and talking with his pet. Ike woke up to roaring and he looked over and saw his boyfriend and pet talking to each other and he saw that Solara had grown over the years and she was still on the smaller side but she could hunt by herself and could eat solids. </p><p>Marth looked so much better and happier and then Ike went over to the bathroom and got ready himself and then went back out and found his boyfriend was gone and the others weren't awake yet. Ike went out of the room and got a scent and then went over to the art room and saw his boyfriend painting and also had some more clay sculptures.</p><p> Ike left the room and went to get his boyfriends breakfast and then Marth got done with his art work and clean up his work space and put the clay work off to dry and he would paint it later and the glaze it and then fire it. </p><p>He went to the cafeteria and saw his boyfriend waiting for him and then he went over and got his breakfast and Ike said I saw you in the art room. Marth said that is where I like to be in the morning it relaxes me very much and I was making more clay sculptures that I will show eventually and the other art work that I have done. </p><p>Ike asked you did more than what you have been drawing and Marth said yes and then Master Hand said when do you want to show your art work Marth and Marth said after the latest batch gets done and then I want to set it up in the main area which will be before break is done and then Marth finished up his breakfast and Ike helped him with his tube. </p><p>	After they were done they went out to the pond and Ike said why all the art work and Marth told him it was after Roy left without a note. I was very lonely and I went exploring the mansion and found the art room and started drawing and it was quiet and relaxing.</p><p> Ike asked is that why you didn't eat and Marth said I really didn't trust the food and no one would talk to me and I took very little food. Then Marth started crying and then Ike said we will not talk about it anymore and Marth stopped crying and looked over the frozen pond and then he got out some pairs of ice skates and gave a pair to Ike and said want to go Ice skating.</p><p> Ike said I really don't know how to but maybe you can teach me love and Marth got on his skates and then helped his boyfriend. They were on the ice and Ike was doing a pretty good job and then when he got enough balance Marth went off and was doing some really cool tricks and then Ike skated over to him. </p><p>Then the two skated together and when they got done they got off the ice and the rest of the group saw them and they said did you have fun and Marth said yes it was really fun. Then they all sat down and talked about the morning and how it was after lunch time Ike noticed his boyfriend was hungry and Ike said lets go eat lunch. </p><p>Marth said I'm not hungry right now and Ike got out a bag of food that he keeps with him and gave it to his boyfriend and then Marth took a nap and Ike said he was very busy today and he is a little tired and then Ike picked up his boyfriend and carried him back to the spirit animal room and put him on the bed and let him get the sleep. </p><p>Solara fell asleep also and Ike went over and got a book out and the group asked what happened this morning while we were sleeping. Ike said I found my boyfriend in the art room and he told me somethings that I'm not going to repeat. Later in the afternoon Marth was awake and he said that he slept really good and that he told the group that he is going to be showing off his art work in the next week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Marth gets ready for an art show and its clean up day in the mansion and Marth hides art work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth gets ready to show off his art work and its clean up day in the mansion and all the group is cleaning up their rooms and Marth went and hid some of his art work for next week and when Marth is cleaning up he finds a ripped up letter and throws it away and also the day of the art show</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were really excited to see the artwork before they met him and he also told them about what happened and Ike said that will be enough of that talk. </p><p>Then the group got out some board games and were playing them for a while. Then around five it was time for dinner and the group went downstairs and Ike got his boyfriend hooked up to his pump and the food to the other side and Marth was getting his food. </p><p>Everyone was eating and talking about the fun day and Cloud and the others said we spent the day cleaning up our rooms and the group said that we should do that tomorrow. Marth was nervous about cleaning the room he had some hidden things that didn't need to be shown right now. </p><p>Ike looked over at his boyfriend and saw him looking nervous and scared and Ike asked what is wrong love and Marth said nothing and then Ike was thinking the same thing about cleaning tomorrow he had some hidden things also. </p><p>Marth left the table and went back to the room and got out all the art work that he had been storing there and put it in the art room but hid it. Then Ike came up and saw that Marth had gotten one of his books and started reading it. </p><p>Ike said no one is in the room right now what is wrong love and Marth said I had some things to hide that I didn't want anyone to see yet.  Marth said I'm saving it for the art show and Ike said that is really good and then Marth was on the couch and reading his book and Ike was hiding his own thing for tomorrows clean up. </p><p>Then Ike went over to his boyfriend and cuddled him and the pets were right under his feet and the rest of the group came in and settled down for the night also. Then got out some books to read and Sheik was watching Marth and his boyfriend and saw that they were cuddled up to each other. </p><p>Sheik wondered what happened this morning and Marth was sleeping again and it was getting really late in the evening and Ike got his boyfriend off to bed for the night and he went to bed himself and told everyone goodnight. </p><p>They said goodnight back and were very quiet and then they all went to bed also and then the next morning the group got up and dressed for the day and Marth was all ready gone. Ike said he might be in the art room getting his art work ready for the art show next week and then Marth was back in the room and he went over to his boyfriend and said I'm hungry. </p><p>	Ike said time for breakfast and the group went downstairs and got to breakfast and Marth had his usual bag food and then he was thinking about all his art work and he was going to show it all off. Some of the really early ones he wanted to show from the beginning to now and he also had done some clay sculptures that were early on. </p><p>Marth knew today was cleaning day and all the others in the mansion were cleaning up their rooms also. The group went back to their room and started cleaning up their areas and Marth found a lot of broken pencils and other art materials and then he cleaned up his desk and found something that looked like a letter but when he opened it he saw it was ripped to pieces and he threw out the letter and it would never be known what was said in the letter. </p><p>Marth finished cleaning up his area and had a trash bag to throw away and then got to cleaning the bathroom and helping with the rest of the room. Sheik noticed that it was getting close to lunch time and Marth needed to eat to keep on his schedule and Ike noticed also but couldn’t find his boyfriend. </p><p>Ike went into the bathroom and didn't see his boyfriend and the bathroom was super clean and then the rest of the room is cleaned also. Then he found his boyfriend sleeping on the couch and Ike went over and woke him up for lunch and Marth woke up and got off the couch and said ok. </p><p>Then the group went and ate some lunch and after lunch Marth went and got his clothes into the washing machine after separating them from the others and then he went to get one of his books. Roy came to the laundry room and saw his friend reading a book and then he didn't go over to him. </p><p>Marth moved his clothes over and then got another load going and when he got those in he went back to his book and Roy was at another washer washing his own clothes. </p><p>After Marth got all his clothes done he left the room with his clothes all folded and he got back to the groups room and put all his clothes away and then saw a note in his book. Marth went over and pulled the note out and read it and he got a little bit sad. </p><p>	Ike went over to his boyfriend and saw the note and Marth said I found it in my book that I was reading it was from my sister. Then Kuro and his pet came in and she turned back to her human form and said I forgot about the note. </p><p>I'm glad you finally found it and Marth went over to her and gave her a hug and I would of have never left you behind. Marth was sad that he lost his sister but now the note and her being with Kuro made him happy again and then Marth ran off to the art room and started another painting. </p><p>Ike didn't follow him and Marth’s sister asked what was all that about and Ike said he must be really happy and he went off to do another painting. </p><p>Ike said I don't follow him everywhere and sometimes I like to give him space and Elice said that is good he probably doesn’t like to be crowded and Ike said yeah. Ike saw that Marth was going to be gone for a while and it wasn't even close to dinner time and Ike said to her can I ask a question. </p><p>The rest of the group was gone and Elice was in the room with Isla and the door got locked. Ike took her over to the couch and she said ask your question because after this I need to go back into my animal form and Ike pulled out the ring that he got and said to her I want to marry your brother and she said you have my blessings and you will be good for him. </p><p>You saw him at his low point and help him regain trust for people but not all people and Ike said I don't know what would happened if I didn't find him and Elice said he would have been sick and also he would trust no one and could of died.</p><p>	Then Elice went back into her cat form and Kuro came back in to the room and got his spirit animal and Marth was no where to be found after Ike and Kuro left the room. Ike said he might out by the pond and then Ike saw it was time for dinner and he went down to the cafeteria and saw his boyfriend sitting at the table and was reading his book again. </p><p>Marth looked up at his boyfriend and told him I had a very fun afternoon after I got my newest painting done I went and did some training and then was at the pond for a while and then came here and Ike said that sounds like a very fun afternoon and then Ike got his boyfriends dinner all set up and Marth started eating</p><p> and he was very excited for the next week when he could show his artwork and it was almost done and then Marth got done with his food and then went back to reading his book. Ike was eating his dinner and also watching his boyfriend read one of his books and then after dinner was done the group went off to do some more training. </p><p>Ike saw his boyfriend spar with the others and he was having a very fun time and then Ike heard growling and it was coming from his boyfriend and Roy had come into the training room and Marth was growling at him and then Roy left the room and Ike went over and calmed his boyfriend down. </p><p>After that was done it was nine in the night and everyone was tired after the long day and Marth was falling asleep.  Ike carefully picked him up and carried him back to the groups room and got him settled into bed after waking him for a quick shower and dressed in pjs. Then Marth was in bed sleeping and so was Ike and everyone else went to sleep for the night. </p><p>	A new week had come and Marth was setting up his art show because all his works were done and he was very excited to show them off. Everyone was waiting outside and then Master hand open the room and Marth came out and told everyone come on in and see my artwork.  </p><p>Everyone went in and started looking at what Marth did and he was very happy that people were liking his artwork.  Fox said when did you do all this Marth and then Marth said over the course of the three tournaments that I have been in and when I was exiled. </p><p>Ike went over to his boyfriend and saw one last piece covered and Marth told him I will reveal that soon. Then Marth told everyone that he has one last piece that he worked on and Marth uncovered the artwork and everyone looked at it and saw it was very pretty.  </p><p>	I did this one just last week and it was the group around the pond and the pond was frozen over and all the animals were sitting by their owners and everyone loved how all the colors came together. </p><p>Marth was really happy that everyone loved his artwork and people wanted to take the pieces home. Marth said pick your favorite and then everyone did and almost all the art work was taken there were a few pieces left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. An art lesson and also Marth breaks down and then runs away and Ike has to help calm him down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the art show and Marth gives an art lesson to all the smashers and draws some pictures and also helps out everyone that needs it while they are drawing and then Marth gets scared of Lucina standing over him and he just went through a breakdown and he runs away and Ike follows him and then Marth growls at him and Ike grabs him by the neck and calms him down</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marth was going to take the two over to the doctor and the nurse that was taking care of him and the last piece Master hand took it and he would put it up in the mansion where everyone could see it and also for the next tournament. </p><p>Marth was very happy to have his artwork going to people that would love it and bowser jr asked for art lessons and Marth told him that after lunch I will give out art lessons.  Marth was hungry and it was close to lunch time and everyone went and put their art work away and then all ate lunch. </p><p>After lunch Marth went and got out a bunch of blank sketch pads and then pencils and also extra paper and then went back to the cafeteria and put all the art supplies down. Marth got his own sketch book and started drawing another picture and Ike went into the cafeteria and sat down near his boyfriend and saw a sketch pad and paper and some pencils. </p><p>	Then the rest of the group took their seats and the other smashers filed in and sat down Marth got up out of seat and said welcome to art lessons and you will see sketch pads, paper and pencils.</p><p> Marth got a board that Master hand let him borrow and started drawing a simple landscape scene and then everyone copied it and then Marth was showing them step by step how to draw animals. Ike was having a little trouble and Marth came over and said you need to do it lightly and he went and helped out everyone. </p><p>After the art lesson Marth put his stuff away and then left the room and went off to train for a while. Ike noticed his boyfriend was gone again and so was his pet and then got his sketch pad and saw what he had drawn and was very happy about it. </p><p>Lucina said was a really nice drawing Marth did for us to follow and then she went looking for him to do some sparing and she couldn't find him. When she went into the training room she saw Marth training there and she went over to him and he growled at her and she jumped back. </p><p>Marth said sorry its a trust thing and Lucina said thats ok and then she asked him do you want to spar and Marth said ok and then the two spared for a while and Marth was having a very fun time and Lucina was getting a lot of good practice in. </p><p> 	Marth went over and took a break and then Lucina asked why don't you trust anyone and Marth said I have really bad trust issues after the second tournament. Ike finding me was really good but I didn't trust him fully right away. I really didn't trust any one and I was very attention starved and Solara helped me first then Ike and then I made lots of friends. </p><p>Marth got up and went back to training and Lucina was watching him and he was really light on his feet and also he was very fast. Then Marth put his practice sword away and went off again and Lucina couldn’t find him and wondered where he went. </p><p>Marth went back out to the pond and sat down and then went and turned into his tiger form and was sleeping. Around five Marth woke up and he was very hungry and also a little bit dizzy and he went back to the cafeteria and sat down then he saw his boyfriend. </p><p>Ike went over and gave him his dinner and Marth was really happy about that and started eating and he was not as dizzy as before. After dinner was done Ike looked over at his boyfriend and saw he was still very skinny and then he saw his boyfriend get up and run out of the room and over to the bathroom. </p><p>Ike followed him and saw that his boyfriend had laid down on the floor and then he looked in the toilet and saw some throw up and then he took his boyfriend in his arms. Ike wondered what happened and then Marth woke up and said I was dizzy after waking up at the pond and it was that I was very hungry. </p><p>Ike said you went off for a while and probably did some training and then went out to the pond and your body is not fully recovered and you still need food. </p><p> </p><p>	Marth said yes I need to eat more and not as much training and relax more and Ike said what did you draw before the art lesson. Marth got out his sketch pad and turned to the page and Ike said that is really neat love and then Marth then said I love to do artwork and it makes me very happy. </p><p>Then Ike said lets draw for the rest of the evening till its time to go to bed and Marth told him that sounds good. Marth started drawing again and his pictures were coming out really well and the rest of the group was letting them have time together and Marth was very relaxed and calmed down.</p><p> Ike noticed that Marth was hiding more of his emotions and he asked love what is wrong and Marth told him about how he was very nervous to leave after the tournament and be all alone again. Then Marth said I watched my allies turn against me and then the wars my county has gone through and I got allies and they helped me out. </p><p>Marth said I lost so much and then my parents and a lot of my friends died and when I was home by myself no one noticed me and then I got really sick. Ike said love I will be going with you back home and some of my friends will be coming also and then Marth broke down crying. </p><p>Ike said its ok love and you need to let your emotions go more you have been bottling everything up and then Marth said its really hard for me and I have the trust issues. </p><p>Ike said maybe I need to get you in to see a therapist and Marth said ok and then Marth fell asleep and Ike said lots of emotional built up and I need to help find a therapist for my boyfriend. Lucina came out a little bit later </p><p>She saw the two just relaxing and she looked over and saw her ancestor sleeping on Ike’s lap and she went over and asked what happened Ike said he had another breakdown and Lucina asked how often and Ike said many times. </p><p>He was attention starved and also doesn’t trust anyone and it will only get worse in the fifth tournament and Lucina what about your group and Ike said Marth trusts all of us. </p><p>	Ike said when I first found him he was very scared and he hid a lot and it got worse after Peach kidnapped his pet he didn't trust her at all anymore and he trusts the friends he has made but many of the smashers still scare him. </p><p>Just like with Peach Marth doesn’t trust Roy and it goes back to a broken promise and then Ike felt his boyfriend moving around and he went and said its ok. Marth woke up and saw Lucina and then ran away </p><p>Ike said great I will be back and Ike went off and Lucina wondered what was that all about. Ike got far enough away and turned into his tiger form and was following the tracks and went over to the pond and found his boyfriend in his tiger form and he was still in his. </p><p>Ike went up in his tiger form and Marth growled lowly and Ike didn't jump back but stood his ground and Marth left the area and then Ike followed him and grabbed him at the neck and then Marth calmed down and didn't struggle and Ike put him down and both turned back to their human forms.</p><p> Marth started crying and telling Ike sorry and Ike said its ok love and then he told Marth sorry for grabbing him at the neck and Marth said its ok and then said I was getting upset and then growling at you and then trying to run off didn't help and you grabbing me helped me settled down. </p><p>Then Ike said lets get you off to bed and Marth said I'm tired now and the two went back to the mansion and Lucina was at the bench and saw the two and Marth was on his boyfriends back sleeping. </p><p>Ike said I'm off to bed and so is Marth and the Lucina said where did you go and Ike said to the pond and then the Ike took his boyfriend off to bed and then got off to bed himself. Ike was thinking about what happened tonight and how Marth really has bad trust issues and then Ike found a therapist and he emailed her and she wouldn't probably answer until tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Marth has a therapy appointment and then gets a new book that he reads with his boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth goes to a therapy appointment and it really helps him out by talking and he lets out a lot more emotions that he was keeping hidden and Ike finds out he has really bad trust issues and outside the group and Master hand and Crazy hand he doesn't trust anyone else and that made him turn into a very shy person and also he and his boyfriend start reading a new book</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was sleeping and then the next morning Marth was awake and feeling better and hungry and Ike woke up to his boyfriend drawing and making some more pictures. Ike got an email back that the therapist had an appointment for this afternoon and she wanted to meet Marth and also his boyfriend. </p><p>Ike said that sounds good and then got ready for the day and Marth got ready right after. Ike told him that he has a therapy appointment today and Marth asked him you will be with me right and Ike said yes I will be with you.</p><p> Please don't growl at the therapist and Marth said ok then the group went down to breakfast and Marth was eating much better and Ike was happy about that. The group spent some time outside and relaxed and then Marth made a snowball and threw at his boyfriend and a snowball fight was going on with the group and they all were having a great morning.</p><p> At noon the group was cold and hungry and Marth was very hungry also and Ike said lets get in for lunch. Marth got his lunch and was sitting with the group and they all were talking and having a very fun time. </p><p>Marth was very happy and Ike said lets get going to the therapist and Marth said ok and the two left and got to the office were the therapist was and Ike went up and checked Marth in. </p><p>Marth followed behind and then he went over and sat down and waited with his pet and Ike came over and said it will be ok love. Then the therapist called them back and she said hello to both and Marth said hello and then was shy and Ike said hello and thank you for getting us in. </p><p>Marth said thank you also and then the therapist asked what is going on and Marth said I have issues trusting people and I breakdown really easily my boyfriend noticed that I'm still having a hard time with being around people. </p><p>	Ike then said it has been going on for a while and it was the first time I found him all alone and no one really said anything kind to him. His friend left him for a family emergency and didn’t leave a note and he left his friend all alone and scared Marth didn't eat well or talk with anyone he only spoke Japanese. </p><p>Marth then said I had dizzy spells that made me sick to my stomach and that really stopped me from eating much food and also I didn't get enough sleep.  I got sick a bunch of times but the one big one was after the third tournament ended and I was at home and some of my friends came back. </p><p>I was happy to see them but also it caused me to have more dizzy spells and also Ike came to check on me and found me sick and I had to come back and get treated for the flu bug. Marth said I love to do art and I have issues with trusting anyone but my boyfriend and my group of friends and the therapist said that could be from not having anyone talk to you and also your friend leaving.</p><p> Then Marth broke down crying and said that is right and I have held so much in and its not just my friend leaving its also how much I seen war and my parents died. </p><p>Ike said you really miss your parents and also seen too many wars and it made you very scared of trusting anyone and the therapist said that is one of the issues and having a friend leave doesn’t help either and then getting sick and no one noticing you. </p><p>It can really have a affect on people and then the therapist got out a book and gave it to Marth and she said this will help and read it with your boyfriend. Then the session was over and Marth told her thank you and Ike told her thank you and then he saw his boyfriend all tried and the therapist said does that happen a lot and Ike said yes. </p><p>	He has way too many emotions and it has affected him to the point that he doesn’t trust anyone but you and the little group you all made. He doesn’t trust me either and did you see how your boyfriend was talking and then went quite all of a sudden.</p><p> He really does have the trust issues that probably is from when his parents died. He had to see his sister kidnapped and then she was killed in battle so was his future wife and then having his homeland taken over twice. It made him very scared and shy and then coming to the second tournament and also not speaking english. </p><p>Ike said one more thing he was bullied and called a girl because of how he looks and the therapist said people can be so mean to call someone a girl just because they look like one but are male. Then she told them goodbye and Ike had his boyfriend sleeping in his arms and cuddling his pet and they left and went back to the mansion. </p><p>Ike got his boyfriend to bed to take a nap and Ike went to see the book and it looked really good. Then he saw the group coming in and they were being very quiet and they asked how did it go and Ike said it went really well. </p><p>Ike said Marth let out a lot more emotions that he was keeping bottled up and that he misses his parents and also his sister and future wife that he was to marry. Ike said he has a lot of pain and then no-one noticing him it made him hide further into himself and also Roy leaving and that pushed him over the edge. </p><p>It made him scared and turn inward he will never trust many people again and he also trusts Master hand and also crazy hand. He does trust us as a group and the few other friends he made but no one else and Bowser is one that he can trust also and I think next year with the two newcomers he may be able to trust them. </p><p>	Ike said I don't know and we got through the appointment without any growling and then Marth started to wake up from his nap. Ike went over and asked did you have a good sleep and Marth said yes when did I fall asleep and when did we get back here. </p><p>Ike said after your breakdown and you were tried and after the appointment was done and you did really well and Marth said it helped to get everything off my mind. I want to see the book and Ike went over and got the book and Marth said after dinner we can go outside and start reading it.</p><p> Marth said that sounds good and then they went over to the group and they asked how are you feeling Marth and he told them much better talking really helped me out. They said we heard about how you don't trust many people outside our group and Master hand and Crazy hand and Marth said its not anything anyone did.</p><p> It’s just I trusted people in my homeland and some of my friends betrayed me and it really hurt me and I didn't understand and I had to flee my home. Marth said that is another reason that I don't trust people and then Marth said here being bullied was another problem also. </p><p>	Then the group said how about we eat dinner up here tonight and then the two of you can go outside and Marth said we need to go eat downstairs. Then Master hand knocked on the door and Ike said come in and he did and said that if you all want to eat up here that will be fine Marth had another emotional day.</p><p> Marth told him thank you and then Ike said we found out today that he has trust issues and really doesn’t trust anyone outside the group and you and Crazy hand. Master hand said I understand and its from his homeland and also the bullying and then Ike look over and saw his boyfriend reaching for something and Sheik went over and helped him get it down. </p><p>Marth told her thank you and then Ike said time to eat and the group went and started eating dinner after Master Hand had left and Marth got his bag of food and then after they were done with dinner.</p><p> Ike took his boyfriend outside and they started reading the new book and Ike was liking the book so was Marth and they were getting a lot of good information and Marth was also watching his pet play with her mom. </p><p>Marth started getting tired around nine and Ike noticed him getting tired so he said come on bed time and Marth said ok. The two went back inside with their pets and got back to their shared room and Marth went off and got ready for bed and then Ike was getting ready also and Marth got into bed and so did Ike and they went right to sleep and the rest of the group went to bed also.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Marth is sick for two weeks and more tournament battles and the grudge against Roy and Peach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth gets sick for two weeks and he still has a grudge against Roy and Peach and also Marth is back to his battles again and doing very well in the tournament and that he needs to stay away from Roy because it has gotten out of hand and Marth wants to battle him every time and is growling at him still and Marth and Ike read some more of the book</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Marth was the first one awake and he got out of bed but was a little dizzy and he went over to the bathroom and started getting ready for the day and he was tried and also he was dizzy. Then Marth got done and he went back over to the bed and sat down again and then he grabbed his bucket and threw up.  </p><p>When he was done he laid back down and he was feeling very warm and he didn't want to wake his boyfriend but Sheik was up and saw Marth laying down. She came over to him and felt his forehead and it was hot to the touch and also saw the throw up in the bucket and she asked him what is going on and Marth said I don't know I woke up dizzy and then nauseous and I got ready but that didn't help. </p><p>Sheik went over and woke up Ike and told him that your boyfriend got dizzy and threw up and he is hot to the touch and Ike went over to his boyfriend and felt his forehead. Ike felt heat and he got out the thermometer and took his boyfriends temperature and saw it was 102. </p><p>Lets get you into a bath Marth and Ike got a cool bath going and then got his boyfriend and put him in the tub and Marth was growling and trying to get away from the cold. Kuro and the others said what is going on Sheik said Marth might be sick and I hope that is not the case. </p><p>Ike got his boyfriend out of the tub and he was cooler but still didn't look good and Ike was worried and he called the doctors office and they told him to come in. Ike took his boyfriend over to the doctor and they got him right back and took his weight and then temperature and saw it was 103 and the nurse got the nose and throat swabs and said the doctor will be right in. </p><p>	The nurse and the doctor came back and the doctor check over Marth and he said I don't know what is causing it. The nurse handed over the test results and he took a look and saw it was cold and he said it a cold to mild flu bug. </p><p>We will prescribe medicine and then also said the nausea is part of this and just keep him in bed for a week or two and Ike said I will and then they said goodbye to the doctor. Ike got his boyfriend back over to the mansion and got him straight to bed and then went out and got his medicine. </p><p>Sheik and the others said what is wrong with Marth and Ike said he got a cold to a mild flu bug and he will not be going anywhere for two weeks. Marth was fast asleep again and Ike had given him the medicine in his feeding tube and then got settled in for the two weeks and Marth was sleeping for the rest of the day and Ike gave him his dinner. </p><p>Master Hand came and checked on Marth and he was upset that Marth got sick again. Ike said I don't know how he caught a cold and then maybe it was the times he went outside and Master Hand said I will ask the smashers also and Master Hand left the room. Ike went back to reading his book and then around nine the group was getting off to bed. </p><p>	Two weeks have past since Marth got sick and this morning he woke up feeling much better and Ike looked at his boyfriend and Marth said I'm feeling much better love. Ike was very happy about that and some of the smashers were sick and that Marth got sick from one of them and Ike was not very happy about that because it made his boyfriend sick for two weeks. </p><p>The tournament started back up and the group was ready to battle again and Marth was excited to move on in the tournament and get ready for the fifth tournament. </p><p>Marth was hoping to battle Roy again and Ike said it has gotten out of hand now because every time Marth sees Roy he want to battle him. Master Hand called Ike up to his office and said what is going on with Roy and Marth its getting out of hand again and Ike said I found out that Roy made a promise to Marth to always protect him and Roy broke the promise. </p><p>Ike said that is why Marth doesn’t trust Roy and also there was more that came out during the therapy session and Marth misses his parents and he broke down crying. Ike said there was other things and then its time to get back to the task at hand we need to keep Roy and my boyfriend separated from each other for the time being and then Lucina introduced her dad and that didn't go over well with Marth. </p><p>	Marth got really upset and I sent the two away because I knew what would of happened and he was getting ready to lash out or hide and then I went and calmed him down. Master Hand said that could be a problem for the next tournament and then Ike left and went over to the battle area.</p><p> He saw his boyfriend battling and having a very fun time and it was against one of the group members and they were having fun back. Marth won his battle and he went over to his boyfriend and said he did some battles and Ike said I have a few this afternoon and then Marth said I really have a good ranking going. </p><p>Marth said Roy has stayed away from me and Ike told him Master hand said that you both need to be separated from each other right now just because of the fighting you guys do outside the arena. </p><p>Marth said I get upset around him and that what causes me to fight him and Ike said to his boyfriend you two need to stay away from each other and then Marth said ok and went back to watching his other friends battle and win and lose battles. </p><p>Ike looked over and saw his boyfriend missing and wondered where he went and Ike went to find him and found him in the training room practicing for his upcoming battles and Ike came over and told him lunch time. </p><p>	Marth stopped his battles and said I'm hungry and Ike said lets get back to the box because after lunch I have my first battle of the day. Marth took his boyfriend back to the battle area and they both sat down in the box and Marth had his lunch and Ike was eating a very little to be ready for his battle after lunch. </p><p>Marth was done with his lunch and so was his boyfriend and then Ike went off to his battle and Marth was watching him. Marth then fell asleep in his chair and Ryu went over and stayed away but was still keeping an eye on him from a distance then Samus was back in the room and she went over to see Marth was sleeping. </p><p>Ike came back after his battle to find his boyfriend sleeping and then he woke up Marth to tell him that he had a battle soon. Marth went off to his third battle and Ike was watching him and Marth was really going at his opponent and he was doing really well and then the battle was over and Marth won his battle and then left the area and went back to his boyfriend. </p><p>Ike went off to his second battle and won it then he went to his third battle and won that also and saw his boyfriend going to another battle. Ike had one more battle today and then he saw his boyfriend getting done and winning his battle and the last battle for his boyfriend was him against Roy and Ike was scared about that battle and Master hand told him he has the safety on. </p><p>	Ike got done with his last battle and then went back to the box and watched his boyfriend battle and he was showing his full power against Roy. Roy got some hits in and then Marth took out all his stocks and won the battle and Ike went over and got his boyfriend and took him to Dr Mario and helped bandage his cuts and scrapes. </p><p>Ryu brought Roy in and Ike was taking his boyfriend out and Marth was growling the whole time and Ike gave him a tap on the shoulder and told him stop. Marth settled down and the two went off to the cafeteria and Marth sat down and Ike got him all ready for dinner and Marth started eating and Ike had some food also.</p><p> The rest of the group joined and they all talked about the day and Ike was making sure his boyfriend was eating and the pump was working. Marth wanted to go to the pond after dinner and read the book some more and Ike said sure and after dinner was done Marth got up and ran to the spirit animal room and got his new book from the therapist. </p><p>Ike was waiting on him and then he took his boyfriend over to the pond with their pets and they cuddled and read the book some more they were almost done with it and then around nine they got done with their book and went back to the mansion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>does any who is reading my story want me to get Marth to reconcile with Roy and peach or just leave it as is right now because I'm still writing the story and I'm working on getting ready for adventure mode and also there is one other person that will be included with the grudge and I have that all written down just leave me comments about the reconcile with Roy and Peach</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Marth and Ike have a battle and Marth gets really upset and runs out to the pond and growls at his friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ike and Marth have a battle that Ike wins and Marth gets really upset and thinks his boyfriend doesn't love him or he is good enough for his boyfriend and he runs out to the pond and Sheik and Cloud go after him and then he growls at them and Cloud picks him us and that calms Marth down and they talk and then Marth gets really tried after and the tournament is ending in a few months</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marth was tired and he went and got ready for bed and the rest of the group was sleeping already and Marth got settled into bed and Ike wrapped his arms around him and cuddled him. Marth was sleeping and Ike fell asleep and it was very quiet in the mansion and all the windows and doors were locked for the night.</p><p> The next morning Marth was the first one up and dressed for the day and got out his book that he got for christmas and was reading it.</p><p> Marth was getting hungry and was waiting for his boyfriend to wake up and Ike woke up and got ready for the day and then told Marth breakfast time. Marth said yes and then the rest of the group was awake and got ready also and they all went down to breakfast together and the pets that could hunt were out hunting and some pets had their food inside.</p><p> After the group ate some breakfast Marth went over to the battle boards and saw he had five battles today and Ike said one is against me. Marth said lets have a really good battle today and Marth said yes then the group got off to the battle area and in their seats. </p><p>Roy had come in and saw the group sitting down and then went far away from Marth and then the battles started. Marth went off to his first battle and Ike went off to his and the other group members did also.</p><p> Marth got done with his battle and went back to the viewing area and sat down and waited for his boyfriend to come back and also the rest of the group to come back and Ike came back to his boyfriend watching the other battles and then Marth saw him and gave him a big hug and kiss. </p><p>Ike said did you win your battle and Marth told him yes and then the rest of the group came back in and started sitting down. A little bit later Marth went off to his second battle of the day and Ike went off to his second battle and Marth came back after his second battle and sat down and Ike was back and saw his boyfriend all covered in scrapes and bruises. </p><p>Marth said he won but it was a harder battle then Ike got him all cleaned up and bandaged then right before lunch Marth and Ike went off to their third battles of the day and they were going up against each other at the last battle of the day. After the third battles it was lunch time. </p><p>	Marth was hungry and ready for some lunch and Ike said lets go get some lunch and they all left to the cafeteria and Ike had his boyfriends lunch all ready to go. Ike was still giving his boyfriend medicine to help him after getting sick for two weeks and then after the group ate some lunch. </p><p>Marth had fallen asleep and Ike said time for a nap and the group went back to the battle area and Ike set his boyfriend on one of the chairs and sat down next to him. Then Ike went off to his fourth battle for the day and Marth woke up and was watching his boyfriend battle and then got ready and went off to his fourth battle also. </p><p>Ike went off to where the smashers were sitting and watched his boyfriend battle and he saw that Marth was doing really well and when the battle was over Marth was back in the viewing area. He was relaxing on a chair near his boyfriend and they were watching the other battles of the day and they also were playing with their pets and no one came near them.</p><p> Ike said soon the tournament will be over and Marth said yes and then Marth was scared that he would be alone again. Ike said that won’t be the case this time remember I'm going to be going back with you and Marth remembered and then the two got ready for their last battles of the day and they were going to be fighting against each other and Marth was ready and left to his side and Ike got to the other side. </p><p>The two went in and got to the area they were battling in and then the countdown and they started battling and they were having a really fun time. After the battle was done Ike had won and Marth was ok with it and went over and told him congratulations and Ike said good battle and Marth said it was very fun. Marth left the area and went back to the viewing box and Ike followed him and then the rest of the group told them really fun battles. </p><p>	Marth was quiet and not talking and Ike looked at his boyfriend and saw he was very quiet and Samus said what is going on Marth. Love Ike said what is wrong and Marth didn't look up or talk just sat in the chair and then Marth got up and ran out of the viewing room and out of the mansion and got to the pond and he was in his tiger form crying. </p><p>Sheik and Cloud left towards the pond and they used their animal forms to get to the pond faster. They got to the pond and Marth growled at them and then Cloud grabbed him and told him to stop and Marth settled down. </p><p>They all turned back into their human forms and Sheik said why are you crying Marth and then Marth told them that he was a little upset that he couldn’t beat his boyfriend today and it made him feel like he was not good enough for his boyfriend. </p><p>Cloud went over and said that is not true Marth he loves you either way. Did you have fun with that battle and Marth said yes it was a very fun battle and then Marth told them I'm hungry and they said lets go and the three of them went back to the mansion. </p><p>When the three got back Ike was waiting for his boyfriend and Marth went over to him and told him sorry for running away love and Ike said it had to do with the battle and me winning triggered something and that is why you ran. </p><p>Marth said that is true and then Ike gave him a hug and kiss and Marth felt much better and then they all sat down and started eating dinner. After dinner was done Marth wanted to go to the training room and Ike said ok and then the group went over to the training room and Marth was doing practice battles. Ike was battling against him and they were having a very fun time. </p><p>	Around nine Marth was tired and was ready for bed and Ike said ok lets all get off to bed because we have another day of battles tomorrow and we all need the sleep. The group went back to their room and all got settled down into bed and Marth was fast asleep and everyone else was also. </p><p>The next morning Marth woke up first and went over to the art room and worked on some more paintings and clay sculptures. Then went back to his boyfriend to find him awake and ready for the day.  Marth went over and gave him a kiss and then left to go finish getting ready for the battles today. </p><p>Ike saw his boyfriend ready and the two went downstairs and Ike got Marth’s breakfast ready and Marth was eating and then Ike was eating his own breakfast and watching his boyfriend and Marth was getting extra food for all the battles he did over the weeks and that he was still getting tired all the time and then after they were done with breakfast</p><p> Marth went over and checked the battle board and saw he had a bunch of battles today and then Ike came over and saw he had battles today also and the same amount as his boyfriend. Then the rest of the group saw their battles and they all went to the viewing area and sat down and Marth was off to his fist battle of the day and Ike was also. </p><p>The rest of the group was sitting around and watching the battles and in a few months the tournament would be over and everyone would be going home to let the Hands get ready for the fifth tournament. </p><p>Marth won his first battle of the day and then went back to the viewing area and watched the other battles and an hour later went to his second battle and he was having a very fun time and he won his battle again.</p><p> After the second battle he went back to the viewing box and watched his boyfriend battle again and right before lunch Marth and the other had one more battle and Marth went to his third battle and won that one also. </p><p>	Ike saw his boyfriend come back to the viewing box and sit right next to him and fall asleep and Ike gave him his food and some extra food for the next battles and after lunch Ike woke his boyfriend for the next battles and Marth went off to his fourth battle and he came in second place and then went back to watch his friends battle and he was watching his boyfriend doing really well and saw that he won the battle. </p><p>Another hour later Marth went off to his fifth battle of the day and he was doing really well and then won his battle and Ike went over and gave him a kiss and then Ike was off to his fifth battle. Marth went back to the viewing box and watched his boyfriend battle and then Ike came back and was watching his boyfriend and saw he was getting tired and need a rest soon. </p><p>Then right before dinner Marth went off to his last battle of the day and it was a team battle and Sheik was one of Marth’s teammates. The battle went on for a while and after the battle was done Marth and Sheik won the battle they went back to the viewing box and sat down Marth was really tired now and needed food and Ike said time for dinner. </p><p>Marth said yes and started to get up but felt dizzy and tried and Ike went over and picked him up and carried him on his back and the rest of the group followed and they all went back to the room that they shared. Ike put his boyfriend on the bed and then got out his dinner and then got his boyfriend and they all went to the cafeteria and sat down for dinner and Ike had his boyfriend all ready for dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Marth has a major nightmare and also more battles for the tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth is not getting enough sleep and also having more nightmares and more battles for the groups over the next  few days and a new season is coming soon and Ike can't wait to do his surprise and also Marth and a few other were still in the tournament and also the group was still in the tournament Marth talks to Fox about something and learns how to use a computer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marth was eating through his feeding tube and he was also not talking and trying not to fall asleep at the table again. Ike noticed his boyfriend trying not to sleep and he said after this we will go to the library and do some reading and Marth nodded and then after dinner was done Marth got up from the table and he was tired.</p><p> Ike came over and picked him and took him to the library and they got a book to work on together and they started reading the book then Marth before the end of the book was sleeping. Ike got his boyfriend off to bed and got ready for bed himself and went to sleep for the night and Marth woke up around three and was scared out of his mind and he got up and went over to the bathroom and threw up. </p><p>Ike woke up to his boyfriend missing and he went over to the bathroom. He saw his boyfriend throwing up and then Marth saw him and got up and ran away and Ike wondered what was that all about. Ike quietly left the room and went over to the pond in his tiger form and saw his boyfriend sleeping there. </p><p>Ike went over and sat down and Marth woke up to his boyfriend looking over him and Ike said what happened. Marth said I had a really scary dream that made me throw up and Ike said what was the dream about and Marth told him about the fifth tournament again and this time </p><p>I found out we all will be separated and that I will have Sheik and Link and Samus. But you and the others will be in a different place and we will meet Emerald next tournament and Ike said I think this adventure mode has you really scared. </p><p>	Marth said yes and then he said I'm very tired now and Ike said lets go get some sleep and the two went off. Marth went back to sleep until it was time to get up for the next day of the tournament and Marth was tired but he was up and getting ready for his battles of the day. </p><p>Ike noticed his boyfriend was tired and needed the sleep but he remembered from the third tournament that Marth wasn't really getting enough sleep. The group went downstairs for breakfast and Ike gave his boyfriend extra food and also his medicine </p><p>Marth told him thank you and went off to see the battle boards for the day and saw he had five battles and one special mode. Ike went over and saw he had six battles and he was a little tired and then the group left to the viewing area and went Marth was off to battle first. </p><p>Ike went and watched his boyfriend battle and Marth at the end of the first battle he won and he came back and sat down. Ike went off to his first battle of the day and Ike won and then came back and sat down and some of the group was off to their first battles.</p><p> Ike looked over and saw his boyfriend getting ready for his second battle and Marth left for his second battle of the day and Marth was gone. Ike was watching from his seat and Marth was doing really well and at the very end he won and Ike was really happy about that. </p><p>Then Ike went off to his second battle and Marth went to watch him and Marth was very happy to see his boyfriend battling and Marth got one of his snacks he was hungry and needed to eat something. Marth got everything hooked up and then got his snacks and also some water and when Ike came back he went over to his boyfriend and helped him out with the feeding tube. </p><p>	Ike said that is good you got your snacks on your own but wait next time to get the extra help with finishing up your feeding tube and Marth told him sure and went off to his special mode and a lot of the group was at their battles and Ike was off to his third battle of the day and he came back a winner </p><p>He saw his boyfriend in the viewing box. Marth was sleeping after his special mode and Ike went over and checked on him and saw that he was just sleeping and Ike gave him his lunch and then went over and gotten his own lunch. </p><p>The group asked why is Marth sleeping again and Ike said we were up really early this morning he had a nightmare and ran out to the pond and we talked for a while. He is scared of the adventure mode and that we all will be separated from each other and Marth woke up to go to his third battle of the day and Ike was watching him. </p><p>Marth came back all covered in bruises and cuts but he won his third battle of the day and only two more remained Ike was off to his fourth battle of the day and Marth was watching him. After the battle was done the group was off doing their battles and they all won their battles and they all won their battles. </p><p>Marth was off to his fourth battle of the day and he was doing really well and at the end he won his battle and then he came back to the viewing box and sat down. Ike was off to his fifth battle of the day and he went up against his opponent and it was Cloud and they were really battling it out.</p><p> In the end Ike won his battle and did very well against his opponent and then he went back with Cloud and Marth went over and gave him a hug and kiss and then told Cloud also good job. Marth was watching other battles and then right before dinner Marth went off to his last battle and Ike was off also and in the end Marth was tried and hungry. </p><p>Ike came back and told his boyfriend time for dinner and they left and the rest of the group followed they all got to the cafeteria and sat down and Marth got his dinner. </p><p>	Everyone was talking about their battles of the day and Marth was having fun talking to his friends and they all finished their dinner. Marth wanted to go outside and relax for a while and Ike said that sounds good and the group went over to the pond. </p><p>Marth was having a very good time relaxing and resting and around nine Marth was sleeping and Ike carried him back and the rest of the group followed. They got back to their room and all settled down for bedtime Marth got ready and went to bed and Ike was cuddling him. </p><p>The next morning Marth woke up and he had no nightmares last night and he got up and ready for the day and Ike woke to his boyfriend looking much better than yesterday. Marth and told his boyfriend he was feeling much better and not tired and Ike said that is really good and then he went off and got ready for the day and Marth was reading a book.</p><p> Ike went over to his boyfriend and told him time for breakfast and Marth said yes and then he left with his boyfriend. They went downstairs and Ike got Marth’s breakfast set up and then was eating his own. After breakfast was done Marth went over and checked the battle board and saw he had about six battles today.</p><p> Ike came over and saw that he had the same amount and then the two went off and they saw the rest of their friends in the viewing area and Marth went over to them and sat down. Then Ike and most of the group went off to their battles and Marth was off to his first battle of the day. </p><p>Marth came back and he had won his first battle of the day and he was really happy about that and Ike saw his boyfriend back and happy he won his first battle of the day. </p><p>	Ike saw his boyfriend get up and go out of the room and Sheik brought him back because it was almost time for the second battle. Marth went off to his second battle of the day and Ike went off to his battle also </p><p> Marth came back a winner of the second battle and he had some rest time before the third battle and Marth was going to do his third battle before lunch time. Ike came back after his second battle and saw him talking to fox about something and Marth told Fox thank you for all the help and then Marth left the room again. </p><p>Cloud was back from his battle and went after Marth and Cloud went over to the library and found Marth looking at things on the computer and then Cloud said what were you looking up and Marth said some things for next tournament. </p><p>Then Cloud said time to go back to the viewing room and get ready for your third battle and as soon as the two got back and Marth went off to his third battle of the day and Ike was watching his boyfriend and at the end Marth won his third battle of the day. </p><p>Ike went over to him and gave him a hug and kiss and Marth gave him one back and then it was lunch time. Ike got his boyfriend all set up in the viewing room and Ike grabbed some lunch also and the rest of the group. </p><p>Then after lunch Marth took a very little nap and then it was time for the fourth battle for him and his friends and Marth was off to his fourth battle and when he got back he saw that some of his friends were still battling and his boyfriend also. Marth was watching his boyfriend battle and doing a really good job.</p><p>	Then a lot of the group came back and sat down and rested for a little bit and Marth was resting also and then another hour Marth went off to his fifth battle of the day and won that battle.  Then got back to the viewing box and sat with his friends and was watching his boyfriend battle for the rest of the time. </p><p>Ike came back a winner and then the rest of the group went and battled and then right before dinner Marth went off to his last battle of the day and it was against his old friend Roy. Ike was watching his boyfriend use his full power and Roy was getting some hits on him and then in the end Marth won the battle and he went back to his boyfriend and sat down. </p><p>Ike said let me see what cuts and scrapes you have an Ike bandaged the cuts and scrapes and then the group went and got some dinner and Ike had his boyfriends dinner ready for him. The group was in the cafeteria and all sitting down to dinner </p><p>Master hand made an announcement that in a few months the tournament would be over and he put up the of who was still in the tournament and Ike,Marth and the rest of the group was still in the tournament and Cloud and some of the other smashers.</p><p> It was going to be a very fun few months and everyone was excited about the tournament and trying to win the prize. Marth wanted to win the prize and take home more money to his kingdom and Ike was getting excited about the tournament ending </p><p>that he could do his surprise. Ike saw his boyfriend talking with the others and having a very nice conversation and Roy and the other smashers know not to get near Marth unless he wants them to.</p><p> Marth was done with his dinner and he was ready to talk to his friends about the end of the tournament and they were going out to the pond later. After dinner was done the group went out to their favorite pond and sat around talking and </p><p>Marth was excited and nervous about the end of the tournament and Ike went over to him and said love what is wrong and Marth said I'm excited about the end of the tournament and nervous at the same time.</p><p>	Ike said I will be with you and you will never be alone again and Marth said that sounds good and then went back to talking about how the weather would be changing soon and it would be spring time and Marth was excited for the change of seasons.</p><p> Marth loved all the seasons and he was happy to get to see all the new things with each season and he didn't know yet but at the end of the spring season he would get a surprise. Around nine the group went back to the mansion to get some sleep for the night </p><p>when they got back to their room Marth got ready for bed and they all went to sleep for the night. Marth was sleeping very well and he really didn't have any nightmares.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Marth has more battles then has to go back to the hospital for another flu bug and Ike is really worried about him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth does some more battles then one day his husband notices that he is warm to the touch and tell him after his battles they are going to the doctor but as the day progresses Marth is feeling much worse to the point that he throws up and he does finish his battles but then is really sick and Ike takes him to the doctor only to be going to the hospital that night and Marth is having to stay for a while</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two weeks past in the tournament and it was a new month it was the month of February and Marth was doing really good with his battling and he was winning more battles that losing. Ike was winning his battles also and none of the other smasher ever found out their secret and they were trying to keep it that way and </p><p>Marth was hoping next tournament that Solara’s family would finally be completed and he would find out who owned his wife that he was going to get married to and now that changed. </p><p>	Ike had been there for Marth much more than what happened and Ike was keeping a really good eye on him and also making sure he is safe and well. Marth trusts him the most and the others in the group also but everyone else he didn't and he said to his boyfriend even in his homeland he didn't trust his friends and advisors. </p><p>Ike said why not because they didn't notice me when I wasn't eating or getting enough sleep and also that I got really sick. I worry about when we go back that we will be living in the smash world because of not being safe in my kingdom.</p><p> Ike said we will cross that bridge in the end of the tournament and then the nightmares about the fifth tournament and Marth said yes and then Ike went over to him and cuddled him and Marth settled down.</p><p> Ike noticed that his boyfriend was sleeping and it was right before breakfast and he felt his boyfriends head and found it was a little bit warm and Ike was hoping he wasn't getting sick again. Ike also picked up his boyfriend and felt how light he still was even after a year and a few months </p><p>that made Ike nervous and then Marth woke up and told his boyfriend that he wasn't feeling very well and also he said that he had thrown up. Ike said when did that happen and Marth told him this morning and I don't know what is going on with me. </p><p>	Ike said after the battles today if you can do them we are going to the doctor and Marth said no I have been there enough times over the last year and the months that followed and Marth went off to get some breakfast and Ike followed him and gave Marth his breakfast. </p><p>After breakfast was the battles and Marth was doing well and won most of his morning battles. Then it was lunch time and Marth had went to the restroom and Ike was looking for him and found him in the restroom and he had thrown up again and was hot to the touch. </p><p>Ike said to him we are going to the doctors and Ike went over and told Master Hand that Marth couldn’t battle anymore today but Marth was back in the room. Ike said no more battles today love and Marth said I want to complete my battles for the day </p><p>Marth went off to his afternoon battles and at the end of the day Marth was really not feeling very well and Ike caught him and said lets go to the doctor. </p><p>Marth said ok and then Ike picked up his boyfriend and told Master Hand that they would be back later. Master Hand said let me know for tomorrow and then Ike got his boyfriend to the doctor and he did warn them ahead of time that they were coming in.</p><p> The nurse met them at the door and said lets get his weight and then vitals and she was concerned about his weight also and also he was running a fever and the nurse got his other vials. </p><p>	She asked when did this start he told me this morning and then he was battling most of the day and he threw up twice and Ike had gotten a sample and then the nurse took it with her gloves. She left the room and had all the tests she wanted to run and then the doctor came in and Ike said hello and then the doctor went over to his boyfriend and said let me check him over.</p><p> He looks like he is hot and then the doctor felt Marth’s forehead and saw it was hot to the touch and the nurse came back in the room and she gave the doctor the test results. The doctor went and looked at the feeding tube and saw it was normal and also the area was very normal. </p><p>The doctor said he has another flu bug again and Ike said is it as bad as the one that brought us to the hospital the first time. The doctor said we really don't know and we might want to take him to the hospital for overnight observation and Ike said what ever you need to do. </p><p>Ike went and called Master hand and told him it was another flu bug and Marth is going to the hospital overnight and the doctor had an ambulance all ready to take Marth to the hospital and the ambulance took him and Ike to the hospital.</p><p>	When they got there and the doctors got Marth settled into a room and then also Ike was in the room and their pets. Ike was watching his boyfriend sleeping and all the machines he was hooked up to and Ike got dinner from the cafeteria and they giving his boyfriend medicine and food. </p><p>Then Ike went over to his boyfriend and saw he was coughing and then Ike pressed the button for the nurse she came in and sat up his boyfriend and gave him some more medicine to help with the cough. Ike said I need to go tell my friends and Ike went over to a phone and called his friends and they said see you tomorrow and then Ike went and got a book.  </p><p>He got back and saw his boyfriend awake and Marth was coughing and then asked am I back in the hospital. Ike said love you caught the flu and they are keeping you overnight to make sure it doesn’t get worse like the last one and that you will have to stay longer. </p><p>Marth said ok and went back to sleep and the doctor came in and said that is the best medicine right now for him and we will see how he feels tomorrow and then Ike went back to reading his book and letting his boyfriend get some sleep and the tournament was going on and the battles would go on </p><p> Marth was still in the tournament and he would battle when he got better and it was nine and Ike got all settled down for the night and Solara was sleeping on her owners bed. </p><p>	The next morning Marth woke up and he was not feeling good at all and Ike got the doctor in to check his boyfriend. Ike went over to the doctor and he said we are going to keep Marth for a week to help him feel better and you need to find the source of the flu bug and no one is allowed to visit. </p><p>Ike went over to his phone and called up the mansion and told Master hand one week and also that Marth is not allowed to have any visitors for the week and then Master hand said sure and I will try to find out who had the flu and then get the mansion cleaned. </p><p>The group heard the conversation and said we can’t visit our friend for the week and that will be good for Marth to get the rest he needs and they all worried about him and how his immune system would be really weak again. The group went and got their room super clean and also Marth’s area and when they got done they left things alone they went and washed all the clothes.</p><p> They didn't do Ike’s or Marth’s clothes then Ike came back to the mansion and washed all the clothes and then went back to the hospital. When Ike got back he was allowed in the room because he was going to stay with Marth while he is sick and Ike saw his boyfriend still sleeping </p><p>it was helping him get better and Ike started reading the book that he was reading before and then he looked over and found his boyfriend awake and he went over and asked how are you feeling love </p><p>Marth told him not really that good and Ike said you will feel better soon and Marth said yes and the doctor came in and asked Marth how are you feeling right now and Marth said not so good I'm hot and just not feeling well at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Final character grudge is going to happen and Marth will never trust her again</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Marth is still in the hospital and he will be there for two weeks and also he will need a wheelchair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth is still in the hospital for two weeks and that he has a very weakened immune system and also he will be sleeping a lot in the hospital and no one is allowed to visit except Master Hand and then Ike has a talk with his boyfriend and they find out who got marth sick and it was Lucina and Marth will need a wheelchair for a while and new food that he can have in his feeding tube</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doctor said you will feel better soon and then went and got the nurse to change out the fluids and also the doctor said that the flu bug is going to weaken your immune system even more and Marth said to him I will be really careful.</p><p> Then Marth started coughing and he told the doctor that he felt sick to his stomach and the doctor called the nurse in and she gave him a bucket and he threw up into it. The nurse got him more medicine and then said get some more rest </p><p>Marth and I went back to sleep and was wondering when I would start to feel better and I should of let Ike cancel my battles and take me to the doctor and I don't even know where I got sick from. </p><p>Ike was watching his boyfriend sleep and then he went out into the hall way and called the mansion and asked Master hand if he had found the smasher that was sick and it was Lucina and she was near him in the viewing box. </p><p>Ike said when did she find out she was sick and he said one day before Marth got sick and she has been separated from the others and now Marth is in the hospital and Ike said he is not doing as well as the doctors want him to and he is sleeping a lot and no one can visit him and </p><p>then the doctor came over and said that Master hand is allowed because he is your guardian and Master hand said I will be right over and Master hand came over and was let into the room </p><p>he saw Marth on the bed and he was sleeping and Master hand said poor Marth ever since he has been in the smash world he had gone through so much and now this I worry about him for the next tournament and how he will do during the adventure mode. </p><p>	Marth woke again to see Master hand in the room and he said hi and then Master hand came over to him and asked how are you feeling Marth. Ike noticed his boyfriend was warm again and the nurse came in with more medicine and lunch for Ike and his boyfriend. </p><p>The food for Marth was going into his tube and it had his stomach medicine in it and the nurse had his other medicine to put in the iv and she gave him the food and medicine and then left the room. Marth said I didn't know that Lucina was sick or I would of have been far away from her and Ike told him that its not your fault. </p><p>Because we didn't know at the time that she was sick and then Marth said sorry Ike for not listening to you and not canceling my battles. Ike said its ok I know that you wanted to finish your battles and you are now getting the rest and when did you start feeling bad Marth. </p><p> He said yesterday morning and at first it was just a headache and then it became a fever and Ike said why didn't you tell me love. Then Marth said I thought I would get better but then come to find out I was getting much worse.</p><p> I didn't know at the time that I would get as sick as I did and Marth told his boyfriend I need to go back to sleep and Marth fell back asleep. Master Hand said I worry that this flu bug will make him really weak and have to have a wheelchair for the rest of the season. </p><p>	Ike said I don't know about going back to his kingdom after the tournament is over and we may have to stay in the smash world to be near the doctors and Master hand said we will cross that bridge when we come to it. </p><p>The tournament is not over and June is the last month for the tournament Ike said ok and then Master hand left and went back to the mansion. He called all the smashers together and told them when Marth gets back he can’t be around people and the only people that can be around him are Ike and the group. </p><p>He is very sick right now and has to stay in the hospital for a week or two and I saw him today he was awake for a little bit but he did go back to sleep. Cloud said that does include us about staying away from him and Master hand told him no your part of the group and so is Bowser. </p><p>The other smashers were sad and they asked did you ever find out who made Marth sick and Robin said I know its Lucina isn't it and Master hand said yes she got him sick. What would probably go away in a few days for people with normal immune systems Marth’s has taken a beating over the years and we don't know the consequences after this and Robin said he cant have any visitors and Master hand said that is true.</p><p>	Robin asked what is going to happen next week and Master Hand told all the smashers I don't know yet we will have to see in a week and I'm allowed to visit him and Ike is with him right now. Then Master hand went back to work and got the director of the game on the line and told him what was going on. </p><p>He was said that Marth was back in the hospital again and that he might not send him home from the smash world and made a double to live in his kingdom. </p><p>The reason was that if he got sick again he would need to be near the hospital and the doctors office and that he wouldn't get the same medical care as here. Master Hand said I will talk to Ike about it and bring the people that want to stay with him to the smash world. </p><p>Master Hand went back to the hospital and saw Ike outside the room and asked what happen and Ike said Marth took a turn for the worse and he is having trouble breathing and he is getting stronger doses of medicine and they are talking about taking up to the ICU for the rest of the week to next week. </p><p>Ike said now I'm really worried about him and that this is the third time he has gotten the flu bug. Master Hand said let me talk to the doctor about the long term care he will need. I think the plan is to have the two of you stay in the smash world and also bring your friends over. </p><p>Ike said that is a really good idea and then the doctor came out and said he is staying in this room for the rest of this week to next week and some of the long term care he might need is a wheelchair for when he needs to sit down. </p><p>Then the doctor said exercising will help out his immune system and the food we will give him to take home that will have everything he needs in it. The group that your with will be the only ones allowed to around him and the others that are part of your group. </p><p>I know there will be one more member and Marth will have to tell people he has colds and things if they want to shake his hand. Ike said we will have masks on if we are out in large groups and the doctor said that is another good idea. </p><p>	Ike went back in to his boyfriend and saw him on the oxygen and that the doctor came and told him we are going to leave it on him for the rest of the week. Ike went back over and sat by his boyfriends bedside and was holding his hand and Master hand said he will be ok and be back to the mansion soon. </p><p>The doctor said yes he will be back in two weeks and back to battling and Master hand said it will be only one on one battles for him. Ike said he didn't tell me and it got much worse and I let him battle that day and the doctor said its not your fault he wanted to do his battles of the day. </p><p>Ike said that I should of stopped him and brought him to you right away and the doctor said even if you did that he would of still battled. Ike said he felt warm to me and I let him go battle and the doctor said you didn't know at the time were it was from </p><p>you didn't know he was getting sick and headaches and fevers are a little bit normal but now we know that his body was fighting off something again. </p><p>The doctor looked over and saw Marth awake and signing over to his boyfriend and the doctor told Ike go over to your boyfriend and Ike went over and Marth gave him a hug. The doctor and Master hand left the room and they went out and talked and the doctor said I'm giving them the time and </p><p>Marth should be better by next week but we will have to see I think that Ike is blaming himself and Marth is blaming himself also and the two just need to talk and then they went back into the room. Ike was cuddling his boyfriend very carefully and talking to him that with the groups help we will keep a watch on you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The hospital trip will happen again after world of light and that the effects that Marth has will be a little more severe and he will be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life and later on in the story I have written this already Marth will have children and the max that he will have is six three girls and three boys all at different times</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Marth is still in the hospital but after two weeks he gets to go back to the mansion and also he is still battling in the tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth is still in the hospital and he is feeling much better and he is staying in the smash world and living there so if he needs anything medical wise it will be good for him and also he gets a wheelchair to have just incase he gets tired and also after two weeks he gets out of the hospital and he is very happy about that and he gets to do his battles still</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marth signed that sounds good and then he said I don't want to sleep anymore but my body wants to and Ike said go to sleep love its helping you get much better. Marth was back sleeping in his bed and the doctor said a good chat and Ike said we needed it.</p><p> He will start to feel better now and is it dinner time yet and the doctor went over and said yes and also touched Marth’s hand and said he will get better and the pets are helping. The doctor let go of the hand and said I do it to make sure my patients are getting the right care and with your bond he is starting to get better  </p><p>I think by next week he should be out but it could be two weeks and then the doctor left and a nurse came in and gave Marth all the medicine and his food and then Ike got something so did Master hand. </p><p>After dinner Master Hand left the room and went back to the mansion and told all the smashers what was happening and then went to call the director. Ike was watching over his boyfriend and saw that he was sleeping very peacefully and also that Ike had a book he was working on and the talk this afternoon was really good for him and Marth they both got a lot off the chest. </p><p>	Around nine Ike was starting to get tired and he went off to the restroom and got changed for bed and also brushed his teeth and then got under his blankets on his chair with his pillow. He told his boyfriend good night and went to sleep and the nurses were quiet when they came into the room and checked on Marth to see how he was doing. </p><p>The next morning Ike woke up to his boyfriend awake and the nurse was in the room and she was checking on him and told him he is looking a little bit better. Ike was happy to hear that and he touched his boyfriends hand and looked over and saw that he was awake. </p><p>Marth signed good morning Ike and then said I might be able to stay awake a little bit longer today but no promises and the nurse brought in the medicine and some food for Marth and gave it to him and then left the room.</p><p> Ike said how are you feeling today love and Marth signed a little bit better but still feel sick and Master Hand came into the room to see that Marth was awake and he went over and asked how he was feeling and Marth told him a little bit better but still feeling sick and that I have trouble staying awake for long periods of time.</p><p> Master Hand said I made some new rules and that no but your group and friends that have pets can be around you Marth and that you also will only have one on one battles and no team battles unless its with one of your group mates.</p><p>	Marth said that sounds really good and then Marth signed that he could get exercise and that it would need to be not as long as he was doing he knew his immune system was really weak now. Marth signed now I can’t be around people anymore and Ike said that is the case now and also they may have to send you home with a wheelchair.</p><p> Marth was unhappy about that and he said how will I do my battles now and the doctor came in and said you still can do your battles Marth but the wheelchair will help if you need to sit down and rest  </p><p>Marth signed ok and went back to sleep and the doctor said it will be like this for the rest of the week to the next week and that Marth is on the road to recovery and I think by next week he should be able to go home and get on with his normal life. </p><p>Ike said that will be good but his life now will never be normal and that he will be upset for the rest of his life and this could affect him for the fifth tournament and also he will be back here after the adventure mode for the tournament. </p><p>The doctor said that could be the case and then left the room and Master hand went back to the mansion and he did leave a bag of clothes for Ike to change into over the week and Ike went back to his book and was reading it and keeping an eye on his boyfriend and the nurse came in and said Marth should be fine for a little bit and told Ike you should get out for a little bit. </p><p>Ike said just for a little bit and if he wakes up tell him where I went. </p><p>	Ike left the hospital for a little bit and went to get some shopping done and his pet was with him and they stopped at a pet store for some food and the store for regular meat. Ike got his boyfriend some books and some other things and then he went to the park and sat down for a few minutes.</p><p> Then he went back to the hospital and back to his boyfriends room and the nurse said that he didn't wake up at all while you were gone and I see that you went and got a few things. Ike said it was good getting out for a little bit and I got food for the pets and I know Marth can’t feed his pet right now and Ike went over and gave Solara some of the meat and food. </p><p>She was very happy and we have spent three days in the hospital and then Ike looked over and saw his boyfriend awake again and it looked like this time he might stay awake longer. Ike went over and said how are you feeling love </p><p> Marth told him a little bit better and I think for this week to next week I will be in and out of sleep and the nurse was back in the room with medicine and some food for Marth to keep up his immune system. </p><p>	Ike asked the nurse is the medicine helping and she told him yes and that he is responding to the medicine very well and also he is awake. Then Ike said I need to tell you something Marth and it has to do with going back to your kingdom after the tournament is done. </p><p>Marth asked what is going to happen and Ike said we may be staying in the smash world because of your weakened immune system. Marth said I understand and we need to be close to the doctors and nurses and the hospital just incase.</p><p> I knew that this would happen and also that in my kingdom its not very safe to live there because of my immune system. Marth then said I'm going back to sleep and Ike said that was really good he was up for an hour this time and Ike recorded the time that his boyfriend was awake for and then put the book down and a nurse came in to change out the bags and she looked in the book. </p><p> </p><p>That is really good that Marth was awake for an hour and that is showing progress after three days and then she left and went off to other people in the hospital and Solara was sleeping on her owners bed and she was fast asleep and so was Isla and Ike sat down and took his own nap. </p><p>	Around five Ike was awake again and he was looking at his boyfriend who was starting to wake up and he went and touched his hand and said how are you feeling love and Marth told him the same as earlier. </p><p>Then the nurse came in with dinner for the both of them and a box of face masks for when they leave the hospital and Ike told her thank you. She got Marth all hooked up to the feeding pump and Ike took his dinner and she left the room.</p><p> Marth was talking to his boyfriend about how much he has been sleeping and that he wants to be awake more but his body won’t let him. Ike said to him your body is fighting off another flu bug and it taken a lot of your energy </p><p>Marth said I should be better soon and then he got done with his dinner and went back to sleep and Ike said that was about two hours and that was more good time for him to be awake. </p><p>Ike went back to reading his book and watching over his boyfriend and saw that Marth was making lots of improvements and he was still on the oxygen and getting medicine but he wasn't coughing as much.</p><p> Ike also noticed that Marth’s fever was broken and that was a really good sign that Marth was on the road to recovery and the doctor was happy also with the progress that Marth had made but he still had a long way to go to get better.</p><p> Ike saw his boyfriend wake up again and this time Marth sat up in the bed after Ike moved it to a sitting position Marth said thank you and the doctor came in. Ike said I helped moved the bed into a sitting position</p><p>then Marth woke up on his own and the doctor was very happy to see Marth awake and sitting up in the bed and the doctor took a check on him and said that its really good that your sitting up now Marth and he was happy about the change with Marth </p><p>then around nine the nurse gave Marth the last of the medicine for the night and then he was back sleeping and Ike went to sleep also. </p><p>	The two weeks passed and Marth was home from the hospital and he did have a wheelchair if needed if he got tired and none of the other smasher ever went near him and he did have a face mask on at all times. </p><p>Marth said he was very happy to be home from the hospital and in his own bed. The group was very happy to see Marth back and he told them that he could still battle and other things but he has to keep an eye on his energy and Ike said  that is why we have the wheelchair for if he gets tired. </p><p>Marth was going to be on different medicines to help his immune system get better. Marth told them that he was in and out sleep a lot at the hospital and his body was still feeling the effects after the flu bug. </p><p>Marth said I have to sit down and take showers now and my excising has changed a little bit and I still can go out to the pond but I have to be really dressed for the weather and also I still turn into a tiger sometimes. </p><p>Ike keeps a really good eye on me after the hospital trip and also all the smashers are staying far away from me and that makes me a little sad but I understand and I don't want to go back to the hospital after just getting out and that I was really sick for the two weeks </p><p>also I'm back to my battles and I have won all my battles and we are in the month of March now and Master Hand has helped our group find a home in the smash world and Ike sent letters to his friends to come to the smash world and live with us and they will be separated in the house from us. </p><p>	Ike came over and said are you ready love for todays battles and remember they are one on one or if its a team battle it will be with one of us and Marth said yes. the group all got ready and went downstairs and Ike got his boyfriends breakfast ready and then gave it to him and the wheelchair was nearby. </p><p>After breakfast the group went over to the viewing box and their seats were with the others but no one but them could be in that spot and that was good for the group and they sat down in their spot. </p><p>Marth had about four battles today just to make sure he didn't get over tired and Marth said that sounds really good and went off to his first battle and he had his face mask on until it was time to go into the arena. </p><p>Marth won his first battle of the day and then Ike came over and Marth got in the wheelchair and Ike got him back to the viewing box and Marth got over to his seat. </p><p>Ike said want anything love and Marth told him some water and later some snacks and Ike put water in his boyfriends feeding tube and then he went off to his first battle of the day. </p><p>The group was watching Marth and making sure he didn't get over tired or needed anything and none of the other smashers got near him and the pets growled and roared at the others if they got too close</p><p>. When Ike got back he saw his boyfriend taking a little nap before his second battle and then Ike woke him up and Marth got ready for his second battle and he got into his wheelchair and then over to the battle area and Marth got up out of the wheelchair and went in to his second battle. </p><p>	Marth won his second battle of the day and went back to his wheelchair and sat down in it and Ike got him back to the viewing box. Ike went off to his second battle of the day and Sheik came over and gave Marth a snack to keep his immune system up. </p><p>Then after Ike got back it was lunch time and Ike always kept a bag of Marth’s new food with him and he got it all ready and then set it up. Then Marth was eating his food and Ike was eating his and also the rest of the group was eating their lunch also and talking. </p><p>Marth was asking them about their battles and they said they were doing really good also and they asked him how he was doing after the hospital and Marth told them much better. He still had times of tiredness and the wheelchair would be around for a while and that he would have to work out less and keep up his energy. </p><p>After lunch was done Marth took a little nap and got some rest for his last two battles of the day and Ike was watching over him while the others were at their battles and the pets were guarding Marth so no one bothered them. </p><p>Marth woke up for his third battle and went to it with help from his boyfriend and at the end of the battle Marth won his battle and then went back to his wheelchair and sat down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Marth is doing more battles and having to see a therapist and also finding out about why he can turn into a tiger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth is back to doing his battles and he trains in the morning so that he is away from people and also Ike helps him with things and more about the fifth tournament and he takes lots of naps and then why he has the spirit animal and all about his tiger form which later and also Ike is taking his boyfriend to see a therapist for some help and Marth loves to be in his tiger form</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike got him back to the viewing box and set him down in a chair and Marth went to sleep and Ike said one more battle for him and then Ike went off to his next battle and Marth had woken up to watch his boyfriend battle. </p><p>After Ike was done it was the last battle of the day and Marth went and did his last battle and won and then Ike said after this dinner time and Marth said yes. </p><p>The group left the battle area and went to the cafeteria and sat in their spot and also it was private and just for their group and the others that had pets and no one else could sit with them and they all started eating. </p><p>Then Marth was telling the group that in the hospital he slept most of the time but did wake up for a few minutes to an hour and the second week I was awake much longer and was off the oxygen. </p><p>The doctor let me go after two weeks but next week I have a follow up appointment with the doctor and its to see how I'm doing after being out of the hospital. </p><p>Then the group said that is really good and after dinner was done the group went out to the pond and Marth was in his tiger form and sleeping by the water and it was a nice and warm spring day.</p><p> Around nine Ike picked up his boyfriend and got him settled on his back and then the rest of the group was getting up and they all went back to the mansion. </p><p>They got back to their room and Ike got his boyfriend settled down into bed and then got ready for bed also and said goodnight to the group. </p><p>	The next morning Ike was awake first and went over and got ready for the day and then Ike noticed his boyfriend was awake. Marth woke up and Ike helped him get out of bed and into the wheelchair and then Ike took his boyfriend over to the shower and Marth got undressed and then got into the shower sitting down. </p><p>After the shower Ike helped his boyfriend get dried off and dressed for the day. Then Ike got him back into the wheelchair and then they went out and the rest of the group was all dressed and ready for the day. </p><p>They all went downstairs and Ike used the elevator to get downstairs with Marth and they got downstairs. When they got downstairs and got him seated and then got his breakfast ready and also got his breakfast and they started eating and Marth was talking to his friends. </p><p>Ike was happy to see his boyfriend talking and not in a hospital bed and couldn’t have any visitors and the doctor did let them go after two week because the medicine did help heal his love but Ike knew that this was not the end. </p><p>Ike knew the fifth tournament was coming up and that would have an adventure mode and he was worried about Marth and how he might go back to not trusting anyone. </p><p>Marth got done with his breakfast and then was talking to his friends and he was talking about the battles today and Ike noticed that his boyfriend stopped talking for a minute.</p><p> Marth saw some of the other smashers looking at him and that what made him stop talking and Ike said just ignore them and Marth did but also growled at them and Ike told him to stop </p><p> Marth did and then Ike went over to the battle board and saw his boyfriend had four battles again and he was very happy about that and he had six battles for the day and then he got his boyfriend into his wheelchair and a face mask on  </p><p>they went over to the viewing box and Marth was chatting to his boyfriend about the battles today and how he would win them and Ike told him that is really good and then they got to the viewing area and Marth with some help got out of the wheelchair. </p><p>	Ike went to his first battle of the day and Marth was watching him battle and got up for a second and Sheik came over and asked what is wrong and Marth told her that he had to use the restroom. Sheik helped him get over to the restroom and Marth used it and then he washed his hands and he was standing by himself. </p><p>Marth was walking for a little bit then Sheik came over with his wheelchair and he sat down and when they got back it was time for his first battle of the day. Marth went off to his first battle and at the end he won his battle and then went out and walked back to the viewing area and sat down and Ike was off to his second battle of the day. </p><p>Marth sat down and relaxed and Samus came over and asked how he was doing and Marth told her a little bit tired and then she told him take a little nap. </p><p>Marth started taking his nap and Ike came back and was very quiet and right before lunch Marth was off to his second battle and Ike was with him. After the second battle was over Marth won and then it was lunch time. </p><p>	Ike got his boyfriends food ready and they were back in the viewing area and Ike gave his boyfriend the food and then Ike went and got some of his own lunch and then was eating and Marth started talking to him. </p><p>Marth was telling him after his first battle he walked back to the viewing area all by himself and then took a little nap and then he went to his second battle. Ike said that was good that you were walking by yourself love and still wearing the face mask but you still will get tired very easily. </p><p> Marth said I know and I have been training in the mornings when no-one else is in the training room. Ike said that is really good and you’re taking breaks when need and Marth said yes and then Marth said I'm going to take a little nap. </p><p>Marth went and took an afternoon nap until his next battle and Marth got up and with some help went over to his third battle of the day. I won my third battle of the day and got back to the viewing area and watched my boyfriend battle and he had two more battles. </p><p>I saw him come back and told him very good job and then Ike went off to his fifth battle and won that one also and I was very happy for him. </p><p>Then it was time for my last battle of the day and I went with some help to the area and got to my battle and won and then Ike brought over my wheelchair and told me time for dinner. </p><p>He was at his last battle and he won that one also and we went to dinner and the group was with us and I saw my boyfriend hook me up to my pump and then got the food all hooked up and I was getting the food. </p><p>	I was worried about the fifth tournament and I knew after this one that I wasn't going back to my kingdom for the rest of my life and they got a double filling in for me. I was mad at my descendent for getting me sick and I was still mad at myself that I didn't stop my battles and had to go to the hospital.</p><p> Ike noticed me looking all mad and he said to me that it wasn't your fault about getting sick in the first place and I know how much the tournament means to you and that your battles had to be done. </p><p>I settled down and told him I should of stopped battling that day and Ike told me that we should go to the pond and talk about this. I don't know if you will forgive Lucina and I told him that I had to think about it and he told me that I need to just relax and after dinner was done we went out to the pond and I was in my tiger form. </p><p>I was telling him that it relaxes me to be in this form more than human form and Ike went into his tiger form also and asked me why and I told him that it makes me not so mad and I also keep calm in this form. </p><p>I fell asleep in my tiger form and then my boyfriend picked me up and carried me back to our room with the others. I was a human again by the time we were at the mansion and we got back to our room and I was put into bed and my boyfriend was cuddling me. </p><p>It was a very goodnight sleep and I did have one nightmare where it was the adventure mode of the fifth tournament and I was back to trusting no-one and but my boyfriend. </p><p>	I woke up and my boyfriend was looking at me because he felt me wake up and asked what happened and I told him a nightmare about the fifth tournament and how it really scared me that I wouldn't trust anyone. </p><p>My boyfriend said that we might want to see the therapist about all this and I told him this weekend we have a few more matches this week and I went and started getting ready for the day and my boyfriend was off to shower </p><p>I went out it was very early in the morning and no one was in the training room at the time and I went and started training and I was doing pretty well and then I stopped to take a break and then I went back to do a little more training. </p><p>I was tired after the two times I went and did some training my body is still recovering from the flu bug and my immune system is very weak I can get sick very easily and I slowly walked back to my room that I shared with the group. </p><p>I really don't trust people and the main person that I trust is Ike and the group is on my list and so is Cloud,Corrin and his twin Kamui then the last person is Shulk and Bowser. I don't try to talk to anyone else outside our group and I need to tell you something about my tiger form and the real reason that I feel relaxed in it. </p><p>It has to do with before I found my spirit animal I was in lots of wars. I never felt comfortable being around a lot of people and I have to fall back on my animal form when I want to be left alone I have alway had the animal form and I really don't show it that often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth is back to doing his battles and he trains in the morning so that he is away from people and also Ike helps him with things and more about the fifth tournament and he takes lots of naps and then why he has the spirit animal and all about his tiger form which later and also Ike is taking his boyfriend to see a therapist for some help and Marth loves to be in his tiger form</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike got him back to the viewing box and set him down in a chair and Marth went to sleep and Ike said one more battle for him and then Ike went off to his next battle and Marth had woken up to watch his boyfriend battle. </p><p>After Ike was done it was the last battle of the day and Marth went and did his last battle and won and then Ike said after this dinner time and Marth said yes. </p><p>The group left the battle area and went to the cafeteria and sat in their spot and also it was private and just for their group and the others that had pets and no one else could sit with them and they all started eating. </p><p>Then Marth was telling the group that in the hospital he slept most of the time but did wake up for a few minutes to an hour and the second week I was awake much longer and was off the oxygen. </p><p>The doctor let me go after two weeks but next week I have a follow up appointment with the doctor and its to see how I'm doing after being out of the hospital. </p><p>Then the group said that is really good and after dinner was done the group went out to the pond and Marth was in his tiger form and sleeping by the water and it was a nice and warm spring day.</p><p> Around nine Ike picked up his boyfriend and got him settled on his back and then the rest of the group was getting up and they all went back to the mansion. </p><p>They got back to their room and Ike got his boyfriend settled down into bed and then got ready for bed also and said goodnight to the group. </p><p>	The next morning Ike was awake first and went over and got ready for the day and then Ike noticed his boyfriend was awake. Marth woke up and Ike helped him get out of bed and into the wheelchair and then Ike took his boyfriend over to the shower and Marth got undressed and then got into the shower sitting down. </p><p>After the shower Ike helped his boyfriend get dried off and dressed for the day. Then Ike got him back into the wheelchair and then they went out and the rest of the group was all dressed and ready for the day. </p><p>They all went downstairs and Ike used the elevator to get downstairs with Marth and they got downstairs. When they got downstairs and got him seated and then got his breakfast ready and also got his breakfast and they started eating and Marth was talking to his friends. </p><p>Ike was happy to see his boyfriend talking and not in a hospital bed and couldn’t have any visitors and the doctor did let them go after two week because the medicine did help heal his love but Ike knew that this was not the end. </p><p>Ike knew the fifth tournament was coming up and that would have an adventure mode and he was worried about Marth and how he might go back to not trusting anyone. </p><p>Marth got done with his breakfast and then was talking to his friends and he was talking about the battles today and Ike noticed that his boyfriend stopped talking for a minute.</p><p> Marth saw some of the other smashers looking at him and that what made him stop talking and Ike said just ignore them and Marth did but also growled at them and Ike told him to stop </p><p> Marth did and then Ike went over to the battle board and saw his boyfriend had four battles again and he was very happy about that and he had six battles for the day and then he got his boyfriend into his wheelchair and a face mask on  </p><p>they went over to the viewing box and Marth was chatting to his boyfriend about the battles today and how he would win them and Ike told him that is really good and then they got to the viewing area and Marth with some help got out of the wheelchair. </p><p>	Ike went to his first battle of the day and Marth was watching him battle and got up for a second and Sheik came over and asked what is wrong and Marth told her that he had to use the restroom. Sheik helped him get over to the restroom and Marth used it and then he washed his hands and he was standing by himself. </p><p>Marth was walking for a little bit then Sheik came over with his wheelchair and he sat down and when they got back it was time for his first battle of the day. Marth went off to his first battle and at the end he won his battle and then went out and walked back to the viewing area and sat down and Ike was off to his second battle of the day. </p><p>Marth sat down and relaxed and Samus came over and asked how he was doing and Marth told her a little bit tired and then she told him take a little nap. </p><p>Marth started taking his nap and Ike came back and was very quiet and right before lunch Marth was off to his second battle and Ike was with him. After the second battle was over Marth won and then it was lunch time. </p><p>	Ike got his boyfriends food ready and they were back in the viewing area and Ike gave his boyfriend the food and then Ike went and got some of his own lunch and then was eating and Marth started talking to him. </p><p>Marth was telling him after his first battle he walked back to the viewing area all by himself and then took a little nap and then he went to his second battle. Ike said that was good that you were walking by yourself love and still wearing the face mask but you still will get tired very easily. </p><p> Marth said I know and I have been training in the mornings when no-one else is in the training room. Ike said that is really good and you’re taking breaks when need and Marth said yes and then Marth said I'm going to take a little nap. </p><p>Marth went and took an afternoon nap until his next battle and Marth got up and with some help went over to his third battle of the day. I won my third battle of the day and got back to the viewing area and watched my boyfriend battle and he had two more battles. </p><p>I saw him come back and told him very good job and then Ike went off to his fifth battle and won that one also and I was very happy for him. </p><p>Then it was time for my last battle of the day and I went with some help to the area and got to my battle and won and then Ike brought over my wheelchair and told me time for dinner. </p><p>He was at his last battle and he won that one also and we went to dinner and the group was with us and I saw my boyfriend hook me up to my pump and then got the food all hooked up and I was getting the food. </p><p>	I was worried about the fifth tournament and I knew after this one that I wasn't going back to my kingdom for the rest of my life and they got a double filling in for me. I was mad at my descendent for getting me sick and I was still mad at myself that I didn't stop my battles and had to go to the hospital.</p><p> Ike noticed me looking all mad and he said to me that it wasn't your fault about getting sick in the first place and I know how much the tournament means to you and that your battles had to be done. </p><p>I settled down and told him I should of stopped battling that day and Ike told me that we should go to the pond and talk about this. I don't know if you will forgive Lucina and I told him that I had to think about it and he told me that I need to just relax and after dinner was done we went out to the pond and I was in my tiger form. </p><p>I was telling him that it relaxes me to be in this form more than human form and Ike went into his tiger form also and asked me why and I told him that it makes me not so mad and I also keep calm in this form. </p><p>I fell asleep in my tiger form and then my boyfriend picked me up and carried me back to our room with the others. I was a human again by the time we were at the mansion and we got back to our room and I was put into bed and my boyfriend was cuddling me. </p><p>It was a very goodnight sleep and I did have one nightmare where it was the adventure mode of the fifth tournament and I was back to trusting no-one and but my boyfriend. </p><p>	I woke up and my boyfriend was looking at me because he felt me wake up and asked what happened and I told him a nightmare about the fifth tournament and how it really scared me that I wouldn't trust anyone. </p><p>My boyfriend said that we might want to see the therapist about all this and I told him this weekend we have a few more matches this week and I went and started getting ready for the day and my boyfriend was off to shower </p><p>I went out it was very early in the morning and no one was in the training room at the time and I went and started training and I was doing pretty well and then I stopped to take a break and then I went back to do a little more training. </p><p>I was tired after the two times I went and did some training my body is still recovering from the flu bug and my immune system is very weak I can get sick very easily and I slowly walked back to my room that I shared with the group. </p><p>I really don't trust people and the main person that I trust is Ike and the group is on my list and so is Cloud,Corrin and his twin Kamui then the last person is Shulk and Bowser. I don't try to talk to anyone else outside our group and I need to tell you something about my tiger form and the real reason that I feel relaxed in it. </p><p>It has to do with before I found my spirit animal I was in lots of wars. I never felt comfortable being around a lot of people and I have to fall back on my animal form when I want to be left alone I have alway had the animal form and I really don't show it that often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. The group all tells when they found out that they could turn into animals and Marth tells his boyfriend how he was abused by his dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth and the others in the group talk about how they got their animal powers at a young age and also Marth gets to battle Lucina roy and Peach and it was really nice then Marth and his boyfriend have a night together in their room watching movies and relaxing and Ike finds out from his boyfriend that his dad abused him and didn't give him a lot of food to eat and almost a break for the weekend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reason why is that I don't want anyone to know and now my boyfriend and the others know but they have animal forms also and I'm happy to have lots of friends now. I was very lonely and that Roy leaving really hurt me and also it was the reason that I don't trust anyone anymore. </p><p>I gave Roy another chance but that backfired on me also and now I don't trust him and I don't trust Peach or Lucina either. The transforming into an animal even as a small child and my dad didn’t know about it either or he was trying to make me like him and be all mean but my mom and sister protected me. </p><p>The non eating has gone back farther than the tournaments and it started out in my childhood and my dad would sometime withhold food from me and also give me beatings for not behaving as I should and I will need to take my boyfriend out to the pond tonight.</p><p> I got back to my shared room and went over and got a shower and dressed for the day with a little help from my boyfriend. I told him later that we need to have a talk about something and I also wanted to tell him and he said sure and will it be the whole group and I told him just me and him.</p><p> Ike was wonder what his boyfriend wanted to tell him and then they went with the group downstairs and got to their table and sat down and started breakfast. </p><p>	After the group finished breakfast Marth wearing his face mask went over to the battle board and saw he had four battles again and then it was few more days before break and I went to see who I had battle with and saw that </p><p>I was battling  Roy and Lucina and Peach and I thought that I could use my full power on them and my boyfriend came over and told me not to hurt them too much.</p><p> Ike said I have been keeping my own secrets and that I want to share with my boyfriend and also one of the secrets is that with my animal transforming I found out I could do it at a young age and I was keeping it a secret from my sister and the group also and coming to the mansion</p><p>I don't have to hide as much anymore and I'm really happy and then I got my boyfriend off to the viewing area and he got out of his wheelchair and sat down in a normal chair then I went off to my first battle and Samus was watching over him.</p><p>Samus said I had a rough childhood but when I would turn into a lion it made me feel relaxed and I could do it from a young age and my parents or anyone that took me in didn't know I could use my shape to become a lion and it was very nice when I could and </p><p>I also found Meta Knight and we became friends and then Marth was our third friend and he has a past somewhat like mine and Ike was helping him out and the trust issues that me and Marth have are the same. I don't trust many people well and Marth is the same way. </p><p>	Meta Knight said I have the same thing as Marth and Samus and that I cant trust people very well and the transforming into an animal was not at a young age I found one day that I had a special power and had to keep it a secret. </p><p>Then I found the group and we all became friends and also found that Marth when we first met he didn't trust any of us and even in the adventure mode of the third tournament. He wouldn't eat with us or drink with us and he would hide from all of us but he was a really good swordsman. </p><p>I joined up with the others and found out he was very lonely and he didn't eat a lot and the dizzy spells that really scared all of us and the hospital many different times. Then Sheik said I was never allowed to be my own person and I was always in the shadow of Zelda and I had the power to turn into an animal at a young age and also Zelda could too but we did keep it secret and her friend Link was a shapeshifter. </p><p>This tournament I got to meet Marth and he at first was very scared of me and Kuro and hid from us and also I had the missing brother to Solara and her mom. Kuro had his sister and he was happy to see her and play with her and she did find out about the loneliness and also that her brother didn't trust many people. </p><p>Kuro said when I first met Marth he was very scared of me then I let my pet go and she turned into his sister and he was very happy to see her. The animal transformation didn't happen at a young age for me and I was more cloned of my brother Pit and I was never happy about that but over time I found my spirit animal and she was my companion.</p><p> Then I realized that I had an animal form and transformed into it. Marth went on and said that is some of our stories and we are a group that was formed by the spirit animals and we have two more joining our group and we don't know who they are yet. </p><p>I went off to my first battle of the day and won and I was going up against Lucina for my second battle right before lunch and then the third battle would be Peach and my last battle is Roy. My boyfriend was off at his second battle of the day and I was watching all of them. </p><p>	Then right before lunch it was time for my second battle and I went over to the battle area and got to my spot and then we were transported into the arena and I waited and then took started my battle against Lucina and in the end I had won the battle. </p><p>Lucina didn't come over but she did congratulate me and then left and Ike was waiting for me outside the battle area and he got me and took me back to the viewing box. I told him that I was hungry and he got me my food and got me all hooked up and I started eating and he left for his third battle. </p><p>Ike said I went to my third battle and then to see Lucina and she told me that she wasn't too hurt and I told her sorry about my boyfriend he was a little mad and Lucina told Ike its ok I understand I got him sick. </p><p>Ike told her that he has a grudge against a few of the smashers and Peach and Roy are the other two and now you and then Ike went back to his boyfriend and saw he was sleeping Ike went over and sat down next to his boyfriend </p><p>then Marth woke up and said did I fall asleep again and Ike said yes love but you got lunch and I think some of getting sick and out of the hospital it didn't help the immune system.</p><p> Marth said I have two more battles this afternoon and maybe I will finally get over my grudge against Roy and Peach but no promises and I went and took another nap and my boyfriend was watching me and then I woke up and went to my third battle of the day </p><p>Peach was waiting for me and we got into the teleports and went to our battle arena and I started battling and we were going at it really hard and in the end I won my battle and left the arena and my boyfriend was waiting for me and I was tired. </p><p>Ike noticed his boyfriend a little tired and Marth told him that he had one more battle and Ike said if your tired just tell Master Hand that you need to stop for the day and I told him that I want to finish up the battle and then told him a movie night and my boyfriend liked the idea and it was a really great idea. </p><p>	I went off to my last battle of the day and I won against Roy and I was very happy about that and now I was very hungry and tired. I went back to my boyfriend and he asked Master Hand if we could eat in our room tonight and he told my boyfriend that we could eat in our room tonight and watch a movie. </p><p>The two of us went back to our room and Ike had our dinner all ready to go and Ike got me all hooked up to my pump and we started eating and I was telling him a little bit more about my past and what my dad did to me. </p><p>He told me that was wrong of my dad and we both found out when we were little we had the powers to be animals and he told me that he used his in secret and I told him the same thing and my sister never knew.</p><p> After dinner was done I went over to the couch and got settled and then my boyfriend came over and we started a movie and for a while we cuddled and I was happy to be with my boyfriend and around nine I fell asleep and Ike picked me up and put into bed and I was fast asleep.</p><p> Ike got ready for bed after he put his boyfriend to bed and finding out so much more about him and how his dad was really mean to him. Then the rest of the group came back into the room and Kuro came over with his cat and put her down and she was a human again and she asked Ike what is wrong and Ike said was your dad ever harsh on your brother. </p><p>She said yes he would lock him in his room and  withhold food and I really don't know how my brother survived and I tried to sneak him food when possible. I</p><p>ke said I think that is one of the reasons that he is so thin and has a hard time gaining weight and also he seems scared of things because of what he went through in his childhood. </p><p>	After the question was answered Ike got ready for bed and then went to sleep cuddling his boyfriend.</p><p> The next morning Marth said I was the first one awake and I went off to the training room and did some training for the day. Then after an hour with breaks I went back to my shared room and got a shower and it was Thursday and two more days until the weekend.</p><p> I was ready for a break and I was still a little tired and I was dressed and then I went over and sat on the bed. My boyfriend woke up and got ready himself and he helped me get into the wheelchair and then grabbed my breakfast and snacks and lunch also after the talk last night I only had one nightmare. </p><p>I did have to get up and throw up because it really scared me and I do notice that I'm very skinny.</p><p> To the point that I don't know if the stomach medicine is helping and we will be going back to the doctor this weekend and a therapy appointment for me. I really need to talk about everything and also how I growl at some of the smashers. </p><p>I think during the world of light our secret will come out and tonight we as a group are going to the pond to talk. The group thinks its a great idea and that I want to tell them more of my past and how I got the animal form at a young age and my sister will find out and I worry about her reaction.</p><p> The two of us go downstairs and the rest of the group comes a little bit later and we all start eating and I have my bag food. After we all eat breakfast I go over to the battle board and see that I have four battles today and then tomorrow another four. </p><p>My boyfriend comes over and checks his and sees that he has four also today and tomorrow and then the weekend is ours and the group likes that they are getting a break over the weekend also.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. A doctors appointment over the weekend and also a dna test and Marth talks to a therapist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth does some more battles and also gets sick to his stomach and then Marth says he is not sleeping as much as he can the memories get to him and the group goes over to the pond and talks for a while and Ike is cuddling his boyfriend and so is his sister then tells her that he could turn into an animal at young age and the whole group decides on dna test to find out why they have the powers they do and Ike saids that he doesn't know why Marth is not gaining weight and then a doctors appointment and therapist appointment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all get over to the viewing box and get settled into our spot and I'm watching some of my group friends go over to their battles and mine is next and I leave to my first battle of the day.  When I get back I saw my boyfriend and went over and sat next to him and he asked me if I won my battle and I told him yes. </p><p>Then I was watching my friends battle and they were doing a very good job and then right before lunch it was time for my second battle of the day.  I went and won that battle also and I was very happy about that and then my boyfriend helped me get my lunch ready and we all sat down as a group in the viewing area and ate lunch.</p><p> After lunch I started to take a nap and get some rest I'm still not sleeping as well as I should because of many memories and I'm getting food but my body sometimes rejects it. That is why I have a doctors appointment this weekend and a therapy appointment and Ike came over and checked on me and saw that I was sleeping and left to go to his third battle of the day. </p><p>I woke up a little bit before my third battle and got ready and then went off to my third battle of the day. After my third battle I went over to the restroom and threw up my lunch and then laid on the floor and then my boyfriend came in and saw me on the floor and picked me up and said to me that I would have to not do my last battle of the day. </p><p>	 I told him I need this and he said take a rest and we will see how you feel in a little bit and right before my last battle of the day I was feeling a little bit better and then it was my turn. I went and did my last battle and won and Ike had my wheelchair for me and I sat down in it and we went over to the cafeteria and he got me all hooked up to my pump and started me eating. </p><p>I saw the group get their food and we all were eating and they asked what happened to me after my third battle. I told them that I got sick to my stomach after the third battle and they asked why and I said it was a really hard battle for me and one of the taunts gave me very bad memories.</p><p> Ike told me that it will be ok and then gave me a hug and some of the smashers were looking at us with jealousy and then I finished up my dinner and talked to my friends. After dinner was done we as a group and our pets went over to the pond and sat down and we all started talking.</p><p>  I told them more of my past and my sister was a human and cuddling me and also Ike was cuddling me and she found out that I had the power to turn into an animal at a young age. I told them that was the way that I got food </p><p> I don't even know where I got that power at a young age I was prince first and then Isla was human and said I have a theory and it has to do with adopting us and maybe all of you were not to be fully human and the animal spirit was part of your Dna and </p><p>then I thought maybe a dna test to help us out and I will be asking the doctor about it over the weekend and then I turned into my tiger form and rested. </p><p>	Ike said this is a new turn of events and also my boyfriend is not getting as much sleep and I see it all the time and also he is still throwing up. Today was another factor he is resting right now and we talked and this weekend we are going to the doctors for a follow up visit and also the dna test.</p><p> Also my boyfriend has a therapy appointment and I wonder why he isn't gaining weight and also maybe something will happen later on and we can adopt kids but I don't know what the test will say or Marth will be able to have children naturally. </p><p>Around nine I picked up my boyfriend and we went back to the mansion and the group was following and when we all got back my boyfriend was in his human form and he was in his wheelchair and I was pushing him back. </p><p>We all got back to our room and got settled down for the night and rested and my boyfriend was sleeping a ready and I got in and started cuddling him and then I went to sleep. Its the weekend now </p><p>today I'm taking my boyfriend to the doctor today and then the therapist and Marth was ready to go and I got ready also and then we as a group went over to the doctors office to all get dna tests and when we got to the doctors office the nurse that always took care of Marth saw him and took us right back. </p><p>	She told Marth to get on the scale and he did after I told him it would be ok and she saw he had gained some weight back and also the medicine was helping. Then she took us back to a room and she took his vitals and found that they all were normal this time and she left. </p><p>The doctor came in and went over and gave Marth a check up and saw that he was looking a lot better than before. He asked me how the tiredness was going and I told him that its getting better but he still has some nightmares and is getting sick to his stomach from the nightmares. </p><p>Marth was sleeping and the doctor said we can take the blood for all the dna tests and I told him yes and he went over and got my boyfriends first. He gave it to the nurse and she put a label on it that it was Marth’s and then he took mine.</p><p> After he got done with that the nurse put a label on mine and then got the groups and the tubes had labels on them also and the doctor said that we will send them off today and in a few weeks we will find out. After we were done Marth was awake and hungry and we went over to the our restaurant and got some breakfast. </p><p>	Marth was eating as normally as he could with the feeding tube and he asked me what happened during the appointment and I told him that you fell asleep during some of the appointment and he said I gained some weight and I told him I was very happy about that and also that my vitals were normal and I also told him that they took the blood for the tests.</p><p> Then after lunch I told Marth we need to get going to the therapist and the two of us went off to the therapist. The group was at the park talking and Marth said when we got to the therapist I went and check in and Ike was right next to me and we sat down and she called me back and I went back and Ike was staying with me. </p><p>I started talking about my nightmares and how some of them have made me sick to my stomach and I throw up a lot. She asked me if some came from my childhood and I told her yes and I told her all about my dad and some days he was really nice to me and others were rough days and somedays I went completely without food. </p><p>	I told her that some days I had trouble with eating after going without food and it made my stomach weak and maybe that is why I get sick to my stomach. Then I broke down and told her that I really miss my family and that now that they are gone.</p><p> It makes it really hard for me to see others with family and then Ike came over to me and cuddled me. I calmed down and then the therapist said talk to your friends about this and do you have anyone that lost family and I told her my boyfriend lost his mom and dad </p><p>Ike said Samus is another one that you should talk to she lost family and was an orphan and then after the session was over I was tired. </p><p>Ike said lets go to the park for a little bit and take a nap and I told him yes and we went over to the park and I was in the wheelchair and I must of fell asleep and I woke up in the park and had a face mask on. </p><p>	We saw the group and I went over to Samus and asked about how she lost her family and she told me her story and I listened and I told her how I missed my family and she said it gets better over time. </p><p>Then Kuro came over with my sister and she gave me a hug and I felt a little bit better and then Ike told me how he lost his dad and then we all had family issues and we all talked about it at the park. </p><p>After our talk it was lunch time and I was very hungry and tired again and Ike came over to me and gave me my lunch and then was eating his own and we were talking until I fell asleep halfway through my lunch and then my boyfriend got my feeding tube all taken care of and then put a blanket on me and I was out for a while. </p><p>Around five I woke up to a sick feeling in my stomach and I told Sheik I needed the bathroom and She wheeled me over and got me into a stall and I threw up. She helped me get all cleaned up and we always keep a change of clothes in the backpack on my wheelchair. </p><p>I got changed and then she got me back to where we were sitting and I saw my boyfriend and he came over and asked me what happened and I told him that I got sick to my stomach again and threw up and then Sheik helped me over and also helped me get cleaned up </p><p> then Ike told me time to go back to the mansion and I told him yes and we all got up and went back to the mansion and I didn't have supper because of throwing up. </p><p>I got water in my feeding tube and my medicine and then Ike took my clothes to the laundry room and with all the other clothes he separated into piles and my stuff was separated from the others. I went and got up to our shared room and got out my sketch pad and started drawing pictures and other fun art work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Marth is having more nightmares and also not getting a lot of sleep at night and then talking to director of the game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth is having nightmares and its causing him to lose sleep at night and its making him sick to his stomach and he is still battling and Marth asked Master hand to have the director of the games to come over and talk about something and Marth says that his sleep schedule is all over the place and he doesn't get a lot of sleep at night and his pet is helping him and soon the dna tests will come back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I saw my boyfriend with clean pjs for me and he helped me get them on and we decided to read in our room tonight and I told him that will be a fun idea and we got settled on the couch and started reading the book and I had a sick bucket at my feet. </p><p>We read the book for a while and I didn't get sick very much but still got sick a very little bit and around nine I was sleeping again. I think I know why I was getting sick it was because of all the emotions that I let out today and also all the talking I had to do. </p><p>Ike said my boyfriend is now sleeping and he had a very emotional day and I hope no nightmares and then I also got settled into bed and I had put my boyfriend to bed first and now the rest of the group is sleeping and goodnight. </p><p>The next morning I woke up to my boyfriend gone and I think he goes and trains for a while in the early morning hours and then he is back and getting ready for the day and he is back now and today will be another relaxing day.</p><p> I think an art and pool day is order and I went over and told him and he said that sounds like a great idea and he went and carried his swim trunks and other things we would need for the pool. I told him breakfast first because he might be hungry and we all went down as a group and ate some breakfast and then went over to the pool area.</p><p>	Ike said lets all get ready and they all did and then Ike helped his boyfriend over and they got into the pool and relaxed for a while. Marth was having a very fun time but also keeping an eye on his energy and I noticed that in the pool I was having fun but also getting tired and I got out and went and sat on a chair and then fell asleep.</p><p> I really don't know why I'm still sleeping so much and Ike came over and gave me some snacks and then Ike came and cuddled me and I was very happy. Ike said my boyfriend has energy but too much of a thing he gets really tired and he has recovered from the flu bug but is still going to be weak for a while and I don't know about the future.</p><p> Ike watched his boyfriend wake up a little bit before lunch and he was very hungry and Ike got his food ready and gave it to him and Marth told him thank you and was eating his lunch and the others were eating their lunch also. </p><p>Marth was talking to his friends and Cloud came over and asked me what are you thinking about Ike and I told him about how Marth still gets tired very easy and Cloud said what about extra food. </p><p>Ike said that might help with the tiredness and then Ike went back over to his boyfriend and gave him some extra food and Marth wondered what is going on and Ike said it might give you more energy. </p><p>Marth said ok and I don't know when we will get the dna tests back and then Marth told him that maybe with these powers we have we are not truly who we say we are. Ike said lets get back to some more swimming and everyone got back in the pool and Marth was swimming around and having a relaxing time and then the group got out and dried off and Marth went and took a shower and then went back out to the pool area.</p><p>	Ike noticed his boyfriend was looking tired again and brought over the wheelchair and Marth sat down in it. Then the group went over to the art room and Marth started drawing and also working on his clay projects and he was having a really fun time and made some new clay projects and was letting them dry out.</p><p> Ike went over and saw all the art work that his boyfriend was making and it was really pretty and then Ike said are you hungry love and Marth told him a little bit and Ike brought over one of his snacks and gives it to him. </p><p>After snack time Marth says now I'm tired again and I went and told my boyfriend that I wanted to take another nap and Ike took me out to the pond and got me settled on the grass and we turned into our tiger forms.</p><p> I fell asleep and Ike was watching over me and I woke up and went over to the bushes and threw up and also then went back to my tiger form. Ike said what happened love and I told him I got sick to my stomach again and I don't know if its from every time that we are sleeping and that the nightmares don't help.</p><p> After we got done with the pond I was back in my wheelchair and also my boyfriend had dinner ready for me and some extra so if I get tired I could have some more food.</p><p>	We got back to the cafeteria and I was put into my seat and started my dinner and everyone else had their dinner and we all were talking and eating. Then after dinner I was tired again and we all went to the library and did some reading and I was cuddling into my boyfriend and we were working on a book together. </p><p>I was loving the book and having a very nice time with my boyfriend and also learning some new things and I was talking with my friends about the tests that we did and when would we get the results.</p><p> Ike told me in a few weeks that we would get the results and also find out about how we got our powers and the reason that we can transform into animals and also if  I ever marry my boyfriend we will find out if I can have children or will we have to adopt and that will be in three weeks. </p><p>I don't know what the future will hold right now and we have the fifth tournament to consider and go through and also the adventure mode and then around nine I was getting tired again and needed to get off to bed before I fell asleep in the library again. </p><p>	Ike noticed his boyfriend was starting to nod off and got him back in his wheelchair and also got the books checked out and then started heading back to their room that they shard with the others and got his boyfriend into bed and told him goodnight and the others in the group were back and all the friends that they had made were near them.</p><p> Ike put a sick bucket by his boyfriends side of the bed. Then got settled in for the night and went right to sleep. Half way through the night Marth woke up to an upset tummy and also he had a bad dream </p><p>Marth looked down and saw that he had a sick bucket by his bedside and grabbed it and threw up into it and then got up and went over to the restroom and brushed his teeth again. </p><p>Then he got right back into bed and cuddled up to his boyfriend and fell back asleep and Ike held him and cuddled him after finding out about the newest nightmare and also him getting sick. Ike said we will need to talk about that in the morning and Ike went back to sleep. </p><p>	The next morning Marth was the first one awake and he went off to the training room before anyone else was up and trained for a while. Then when he got done with training he saw his boyfriend and went over to him and Ike asked what happened last night love. </p><p>I told him about my new nightmare and that when people find out about our animals forms they could drive us out of the mansion and that we wouldn't be allowed to stay and have to live in the forest. </p><p>Ike said that will never happen love and Master Hand knows our secret and he would never kick us out of the mansion and also that we need to tell the director. Marth said sure then the two went back to their shared room and got cleaned up for the day. </p><p>After Marth got ready he and Ike went over to Master Hand and told him about the nightmare last night and he said I can have the director over later this afternoon after the battles are over. </p><p>Marth said thank you and I was happy to tell someone else and also that my nightmare would not come true and now I was very hungry. </p><p>	We got down to the cafeteria and my boyfriend had my food all ready for me and the rest of the group was sitting at the table and we all were talking and having a very good conversations. After breakfast was done I went over to see my battles for day and I had three and one special mode and my boyfriend had the same as me and then we all get over to the viewing area.</p><p> We all get seated and then I go off to my first battle of the day and I won my first battle and then get back to the viewing box and my boyfriend is waiting for me and I sit down and watch the other battles.</p><p> I was not as scared as last night and I didn't feel sick anymore and then it was right before lunch. I went to my special mode and had a very fun special mode and I was hungry and tired </p><p> I went over and sat down and waited for my boyfriend he was still battling and then the next thing I know I was sleeping it was after the nightmare last night that I didn't get enough sleep.</p><p> I was up early this morning and I saw my boyfriend and he told me that he got my lunch all hooked up for me and soon we would be going back to the doctor to get our test results for the dna tests and Ike was going to ask him why I still get tried so easily. I went back to sleep after my lunch and then I woke up a little bit later. </p><p>	 I went over to my third battle and was having a very fun time battling and my battles are still one on one and I have been doing really well in all my battles. I have lots of fun but my sleep schedule is all over the place and that I get more sleep during the day and some of the night. </p><p>Some of the nights I don't get a lot of sleep and I'm back to the sleep schedule that I was on in the third tournament and I think that is what is causing the tiredness. I went back to the viewing area and sat down and watched my boyfriend battle and</p><p> I fell asleep before the end of the battle and then my boyfriend was back and he woke me up and I went and watched some more battles and my pet was right with me and then right before dinner I went off to my last battle of the day and I was having a very fun time and also it was a little bit of a hard battle and in the end I won it.</p><p> After the battles were done for the day we all as a group get called to Master Hands office and the director is there waiting on us and we all go in and I tell him hello.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The dna tests will come back with really cool news for Marth and also they are keeping the secret from the other smashers and they will tell the secret during the world of light so look out for that but world of light is a longs way off and I have to finish up the fourth tournament first and also the wedding and children but that will come later also and the chapters will take some time because I'm also working on my other story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Marth and the group talk about their powers and then they also talk to the director of the smash world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth and the group get the test results back and find out that they had gotten special powers when they were born to turn into animals and they also talk to the director and and Marth gets another special power that he only wants to tell his boyfriend at the start and Marth finds out his sleep schedule has been off for a while and then its the weekend and relaxing and Marth finds out he can have children naturally and his boyfriend is really excited about it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He says hello to all of us and asked us what the big secret is and why do you need me to know your secret and Master hand had the office really well secured and then we turned into our animal forms and the director said that is really cool. </p><p>I told him the reason that I wanted to him to know if the other smashers find out we could be kicked out and he told all of us that would come in handy and no one would ever know. He said to all of us that he would never kick us out and that the secret is safe with him and also he said when did you find out about your animal powers and I told him when I was little and some of our group said the same thing. </p><p>Then he said did you do a dna test and we all told him yes and in three weeks we get the results back we will let you two know what the results say. Also the tournament is going to be ending soon and after they were done we went down to the cafeteria and I had my dinner and so did the others and we all started eating. </p><p>I was talking to my boyfriend and asking him about going to the pond to relax for  a while and he said that sounds good and then I went was talking to my tiger cub and telling her all about my day and how everything went in master hands office and I also told her that I shouldn't have as many nightmares as before. </p><p>She was talking back to me in her language and we were having a very nice conversation about and my boyfriend was looking at me and wondering what I was talking about. After dinner we went out to the pond and talked for a while and I was cuddling my boyfriend and just looking at the water and thinking about things. </p><p>	Ike noticed his boyfriend was looking at the water and wondered what was going on with him and also he hoped that the nightmares would stop and he would get the sleep that he needs. Ike said in two more weeks we will find out the test results and then go from there and also how did we match up so well. </p><p>I know it took some time for him to trust me and the others and now he does and he didn't trust anyone besides Master Hand.</p><p> I need to know everything about this and why did all of us have an animal form but a select few that have other forms already and then Ike looked over and saw his boyfriend gone and he looked around the pond and didn't see him and then saw paw prints. </p><p>Ike followed them and went over to the cave and found his boyfriend and saw that he was not moving very much. Ike turned back into his human form and picked him up and took him out of the cave and then Marth woke up in his boyfriends arms and Ike asked him why did you go to the cave. </p><p>He told his boyfriend that he had another nightmare and woke up he had fallen asleep and then he went over to the cave to think about things. Ike said are you tired love and Marth told him yes. </p><p>They went back to the group and all went back to the mansion and Ike got Marth settled in to bed and then got ready for bed himself and went right to sleep. Marth woke up halfway again through the night and threw up his dinner and he fell back asleep on the bed in his boyfriends arms. </p><p>	The three weeks have past since the dna tests and the results were in and the group went back to the doctor and Marth was very excited and his battles have been going very well. He said we have entered a another month and its April now and two months left until the end of the tournament. </p><p>Ike said lets get over to the doctor and the group was ready to go and they all went to the doctors office and he got them into a private room. He told Ike that he was going to get his test results first and Ike got the envelope and opened it and saw his families history and found out some new things and</p><p> he also found out when he was born he was given a special power to turn into an animal.</p><p> Samus went next and she got new information and that also she was given a special power to turn into an animal when she was born and it was the same way for the others in the group. Marth said I was the last one to go </p><p>I opened my envelope and looked at the results and found out that I had the power to become an animal when I was born and also I got another special power and I would tell Ike later at the pond just the two of us.</p><p> I don't want to share what that special power is with the group until I tell my boyfriend and I put my results back into the envelope and tell the doctor thank you. Ike also asked him why I still get so tired and he said that it could be from getting sick and my body hasn't fully recovered yet. </p><p>	My sleep schedule has been off for a really long time and that is why I'm probably tired all the time.</p><p> We all went back to the mansion and it was the weekend and another break from the tournament and we were going to the art room and also do other relaxing activities. I told my boyfriend later that we need to talk about something in my test results </p><p>he told me that we could go out to the pond later and talk just the two of us and we hid our test results and made copies and gave them to master hand for our folder.</p><p> He was surprised about the results and my second special gift that would be really neat in the future and after we had some breakfast. we all went to the art room and did some artwork. It was a very fun time for me and I was relaxed and </p><p>then I was feeling off about something and I ran off to the bathroom. Ike followed his boyfriend into the bathroom and saw him throwing up and Ike went over to his boyfriend and said what happened and Marth said I don't know I had an off feeling about the results. I think something after the tournament would happen and the test results would be part of it. </p><p>	Ike said want to got out to the pond now and talk about it and Marth said sure and then we can get some training done and Ike told him sure. </p><p>Ike said the two of us went over to the pond and I saw my boyfriend pull out one of the pieces of papers from the test results and then Marth told me a really big secret he could have children naturally and I was excited about it.</p><p> Marth said he was excited and I figured out why he was feeling off his body was changing because of the second power. That after the tournament we might be able to have children or we will wait until after the adventure mode of the fifth tournament. </p><p>Marth said I want to have children someday but I don't know when and later this evening we will tell the rest of the group. Ike said that sounds like a great idea and Ike said my boyfriend really has a special gift that he can have children and that if we get married we might be able to have a child after our wedding day. </p><p>I went over to my boyfriend and we talked for a little bit longer and then went back to the mansion and we don't like water very much anymore and we do take showers but we are not in there for very long. </p><p>	The reason is because of our special animal forms and Samus and few other in our group don't like water either and we found out today that Cloud and the others besides Bowser can turn into animals and they were happy now that they have animal forms also.</p><p> Sheik and Kuro have animal forms also and that is really neat and a bunch of us don't like the water we can be in for a little bit but not for a long time. Marth has a very hard time with staying in the water when he takes showers and I don't like staying in the water either and then when we got back to the mansion we went over to the training room. </p><p>We saw the rest of the group and told them that we want to have a talk with them and they said sure and we started training and Marth would take breaks and then we all ate lunch. </p><p>After lunch Marth was tired and he wanted to take a nap and I told him go ahead and he went off and got back to our shared room and took a nap I was talking with my friends then went and checked on my boyfriend and saw he was having a nightmare and he was very worried about something in his nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Marth talks about his newest nightmare and also tells the group about his second secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth talks about his nightmare and also then he and Ike do some reading and then they go to tell the others in the group but whisper when they are around the other smashers and also when the group finds out they are very happy for Marth then a room day and Marth is sleeping the whole day and everyone else is very quiet and also more battles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went over to him and asked love what happened and he told me that he had a nightmare that our friends would call him weird. I told him that they are our friends and I know you have trust issues and they would never call you weird. </p><p>Then I saw my boyfriend get up and go use the restroom and it time to do some more relaxing. Marth came out of the bathroom and then we went over to the library and sat down and started reading a book and Marth said remember the first time you found out about me and that my spirit animal brought us together. </p><p>I remember that and I was in the library that night and I told my love that you left the book behind and was gone then that night I found you in your room. Marth said I remember that night and how we became great friends and now lovers and then we went back to reading </p><p>then around five Ike told me it was dinner time and I was very hungry and then we would go talk to our friends at the pond after dinner it would be a very nice time. </p><p>We got to the cafeteria and I sat down while my boyfriend got my dinner all ready for the night and then I was eating and my boyfriend was eating and we all were talking about the test results we got back but in whispers. We didn't want anyone to know outside our group of friends and Ike was looking over at me and telling me that after dinner it was time to go to the pond.</p><p> I went over there by myself my boyfriend let me and then he came and joined me and then the rest of our group. Ike went over and talked to me and I pulled out a piece of paper and told them about I mostly had the same test results as all of you but I have another special gift.</p><p>	I gave the group members the paper and they looked it over and saw that I had the gift to have children and they asked when did that happen and I told them that I was born with the gift and I told them that I have been feeling changes in my body everyday. </p><p>They said that is a great gift to have and that its a very special gift and they gave me back the paper and I hid it very well in my pouch. Then we all sat outside for a while and talked about after the tournament and I told them that me and Ike were staying in the smash world and they said that will be good because of me needing more medical attention. </p><p>I think also if I have children it would be safer to be here than in my homeland because of all the medical attention that I could get and staying safe. Ike was thinking about how the children thing would work and Marth told me that he could have them naturally and it might be a private room if we have children for births so no one will find out or a home birth that would be another thing. </p><p>We will cross that bridge when we come to it and the tournament is almost over and then the fifth tournament and the adventure mode and we try never to talk about it because it scares my boyfriend. </p><p>	Around nine we all head back to the mansion and get settled down for the night and the other smashers were sleeping or resting in their rooms we all get back and I get my boyfriend all settled into bed and then I fall asleep also and goodnight.</p><p> Marth woke up half way through the night and he went over to the bathroom and threw up again in the toilet and then went back to bed but he didn't fall asleep. Ike woke up to his boyfriend crying and wondering what was going on this time </p><p>also did he get sick again and he went over and asked whats wrong love and Marth said I don't know I had another nightmare and it was about having children in the future and that something could go wrong. </p><p>Ike said love it will be ok and we will have doctors and nurses and the hospital here and we are staying in the smash world. Marth fell back asleep afterwards and Ike thought maybe today will be a room day and a sleeping day. </p><p>Ike said today we are staying in the room today and I think my boyfriend will be sleeping most of the day. I was making sure he was getting his breakfast and I went out of the room and told Master hand that Marth was sleeping and he would be in the room all day and Master hand said thats good he is still having nightmares.</p><p>	He came back with me and my boyfriend was still sleeping and I told him about the nightmare that happened last night and how he was scared for the future. </p><p>Master hand said is it about having children and I told him yes and that he is worried that something could go wrong and I talked him down and told him we have the hospital and doctors here. Master Hand said that was really good that you talked him down and got him back to sleep and is the throwing up caused by all the nightmares </p><p> I told him yes because he is normal most of the time and we really don't like water and he understood because of our cat forms. Master hand told me take a rest and I went to sleep also and Master hand had put a spell around the walls and doors so that no one would wake the two of us. </p><p>The group was allowed in and we were both sleeping really well right before lunch I was awake and my boyfriend was still sleeping and I got his lunch all ready and gave it to him. I was eating my own lunch and my boyfriend was still sleeping </p><p> I called the doctor and he told me that it was a good thing that he was getting all the sleep needed and that his body was going through changes and that he need all the rest he could get. Most of the afternoon I read some books and was very quiet for my boyfriend and the group came back but they were quiet also. </p><p>	Around five I got dinner ready for my boyfriend and gave it to him in his pump system and he was still out like a light and that was really good for him. He was finally getting all the sleep that he needed to get and it would take more than just one day of a good sleep but this would start helping.</p><p> I went and got my dinner and sat down with the group and we were eating and talking quietly and then I got another book and started reading for the night and it was very nice and relaxing. The evening was just quiet talk and relaxing for the next day the tournament started back up again and it should be fun I'm still in the tournament and so is my boyfriend and a lot of our group. </p><p>Also I spent some time watching my boyfriend just incase he had another nightmare and also all the pets were sleeping and that was good. </p><p>I saw that my boyfriend was going to stay asleep for the rest of the night and I hope no nightmares over night and then I went back to talking to my friends and said what do you think about the revealing that Marth can have children and they said that is really cool and that its a very special gift and after the talk I went and did some more reading. </p><p>	Around nine I started getting ready for bed and I woke my boyfriend once and had him use the bathroom and then he fell right back asleep and I thought that was a really good idea. </p><p>It was so he didn't wake up overnight and have any accidents and then I got settled into bed and went to sleep myself and overnight my boyfriend was still sleeping and no nightmares and the next morning we were both awake.</p><p> Marth said good morning love and what happened yesterday I felt like I was sleeping all day and Ike said love you did. Marth thought that was really good for me. Marth also though did I get food yesterday and Ike said yes love after you had the nightmare I got you back to sleep and you were asleep for the whole day and your body needed it. </p><p>Marth said thank you for everything yesterday and waking me up so that I could use the bathroom and not have any problems. Ike said your welcome love and ready for today and the battles and Marth said yes and then went and got ready for the day and then went downstairs with his boyfriend</p><p> they got seated in the cafeteria and I saw that my food was all ready to go and it was set up for me and I was hooked up and eating my food and I saw all my friends sitting and eating and we were talking about our battles for the day. </p><p>	I had gone over to the battle board  and saw that I had gone up a battle for today and I was very happy about that and I told my boyfriend. He said that was good and that it will probably stay that way for the rest of the tournament and I was excited that we were getting to the end of the tournament soon and then living here in the smash world. </p><p>We all got to the viewing area and sat down and I was watching my boyfriend battling and then I got up and went over to my first battle of the day. When I got done I was the winner of the battle but a little tired and sat down and my boyfriend gave me a hug and kiss for winning. </p><p>Then I saw my friends battling again for the first time of the day and they won their battles also. After my first battle I got ready for my second battle and went off to it and won that battle also and it was lunch time and Ike had my lunch all ready for me. </p><p>I sat down and started eating my lunch and my boyfriend was eating his lunch right next to me and we were talking and having a very nice time and no one was bothering us and it was quiet. After lunch was over for everyone I went to my third battle and won that one also and then went back to the viewing area and sat down and took a little nap.</p><p> Around three I went to my fourth battle and had a very fun time and it was really fun for me to battle and then I got done with my battle and I won my battle then I saw my boyfriend and went over to him and he gave me a hug and kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. The fourth tournament ends and also Ike asks Marth to marry him and Marth said yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the end of the tournament and Ike asks his boyfriend to marry him and Marth tells him yes and also Marth wins the fourth tournament and he was really happy about that and also Marth still gets tried easily and then Marth and his fiance movie into their new house and talk to Ike's friends and the friends are scared of the pets and they don't know the secret yet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went back to the viewing area and settled down in my seat and fell asleep and Ike had to wake me up for my last battle of the day. I was getting very tired and I went off to my last battle and won that one also and then it was dinner time and I was tired and very hungry.</p><p> Ike said my boyfriend looks really tired and hungry and we need to get some food in him right now and I got his food all ready and took him to cafeteria and we still have the wheelchair. I got him to the cafeteria and he was in his seat and then he was sleeping I wondered what was making him so tired and I got all his food ready and hooked up. </p><p>Then I sat down and started eating my dinner also and talking to the rest of the group and they asked me is Marth sleeping and I told them yes he is tired after all the battles. </p><p>They said that he does need all the food and sleep he can get and maybe we should be going back to the extra food for all the battles that he is doing and Ike thought about it and said that would be good. </p><p>After dinner was done Ike picked up his boyfriend and carried him back to their shared room and put him down on the bed and Marth was still sleeping and Ike I should take him to the doctor and see about why he is sleeping so much. </p><p>	Ike got his boyfriend up and into the wheelchair and then took him back downstairs and told Master Hand that they were going to the doctor for a quick checkup. Then Ike left and he got to the doctors office with his boyfriend and when they got there Ike got his boyfriend all checked in and settled in the waiting room. </p><p>Then the nurse came out and called the two back and first was weight and then vitals witch the were normal and also the weight was a little low but it was still slowly coming back up. Ike got his boyfriend on the bed that was laying down and the doctor came in and said what is going on Ike. </p><p>Ike said my boyfriend is sleeping a lot and yesterday he slept the whole day and the doctor said it could be that his body is changing and also that I have a copy of the test results and that I know that he can have children in the future. </p><p>I think the tiredness is coming from that his body is undergoing changes and its causing lots of issues and he can feel it. Ike told the doctor should I increase his food and the doctor said thats a good idea it would help get his weight up faster and that should help with you both wanting children and Ike said he does want children.	</p><p>Ike told him have a goodnight and got his boyfriend back into the wheelchair and got him home to get the sleep for the night. After he was done he went to talk with the rest of the group and they asked what is going on with Marth and Ike said that he needs more food and its from the test results.</p><p> His body is changing and that he will want children soon and we have to wait until the tournament ends. He always feels off because of his body changing and that he is more tired and I'm going to up his food so that he is getting more to help get his weight up for when we have children. </p><p>The rest of the group said that is a good idea and it would give him a lot more energy to do things and then Ike looked over and saw his boyfriend waking up. He went over and asked how are you feeling love and Marth told him tired but I feel tired from all the changes that my body has gone through. </p><p>I will want children someday and I think my body will want them soon because of all the changes and then Marth said I know we have to wait until the tournament ends and then I think we could have children. </p><p>Ike said that would be a great goal and we would be here in the smash world and around all the doctors and nurses that could help us out and we would probably do home births with just the doctor and nurse around. Marth said I'm going back to sleep goodnight. </p><p>	The last two months of the tournament came and the end of the tournament is today and I want to take my boyfriend to the pond later for the surprise. This is Ike talking and I got out of the tournament before the finals and Marth is in the finals and his opponent is Roy who made it to the finals also. </p><p>The battle was to be a big one and over the two months my boyfriend has really gained weight and he doesn’t look like he is underweight as before and the doctor is really happy with his progress. The battle is starting soon and it should be a very fun battle and after the battle I'm taking my boyfriend out to the pond and I was watching the battle. </p><p>I saw everything and in the end of the battle Marth won the whole tournament and he was really happy about that and got the trophy. </p><p>I asked him to meet me by the pond later and I went over and got everything set up and there will not be a party because of keeping Marth safe. Master hand gave the order and I was out by the pond and it was close to dinner time because the battles took a while and </p><p>my boyfriend did get his breakfast and lunch and then right before dinner I led my boyfriend to the pond and then sat him down.</p><p> Then he said lets start eating because I know your hungry love and Marth was very hungry. They both started eating and Marth said I like the place we are in and Ike said it a romantic place and then after dinner was done Ike said hold on one second love.</p><p>	Ike went over and got out the ring that he bought a while back and then he went back to his boyfriend and then got down on one knee and asked him Marth the love of my life after finding you and taking care of you.</p><p> Will you marry me and Marth told him yes I love you so much and Ike put the ring on his finger and then they kissed and the pets came over and roared at them congratulating them. Marth said we need to tell our friends and Master Hand also and Ike said lets relax out here for a while and the two of them did. </p><p>Around eight they both went back into the mansion and Master hand saw them and said congratulations on your engagement and Marth was really happy and so was Ike. The group came over and told them congratulations and then the rest of the smasher said from a distance congratulations and </p><p>Marth said to everyone thank you and also Ike said we will have a wedding sometime soon. Marth said we will send out invites so that people can come but stay away from me and then Marth said that the wedding party will be all of our friends in the group and the pets. </p><p>	Roy was looking at a distance and saw how happy Ike made his friend and that they were going to bet married soon and Roy said I made many mistakes and not leaving the note really hurt my friend. </p><p>Roy  got up and went over to the new couple and said congratulations and Marth told him thank you and then Roy left to get packed up to go home and everyone else did the same and Ike went with his fiancee and said lets get packed for tomorrow we go to our new home and can start planning the wedding.</p><p> Marth said that sounds like a great idea and then went up with his fiancé and they got all their stuff packed up and Master hand came to the room and said that this room will aways be for you and your group. Ike said thank you and see you at the wedding </p><p> then Marth finished his packing and said last night in the mansion and then to our new home in the smash world and the two sat on the couch and read some books together and then everyone went to sleep. '</p><p>	The next morning was flurry of activity and everyone was getting ready to leave the mansion until the next tournament and Marth was up and ready to go and he had everything packed. Ike looked over at his fiancé and said ready to go </p><p>Marth said yes and the two left the room until the next tournament and they told all their friends goodbye and then they said see you when you get married and then a surprise and they left also and went to the portals and left the mansion until the fifth tournament. </p><p>Marth told Master hand and Crazy hand goodbye and he left the mansion with his fiancé and they got to their new house in the smash world and then Ike saw his friends and went over and said hello to them and Marth walked over. </p><p>I went over and said hello to my fiancé friends and they told me hi back and then Ike came over and help me into my wheelchair I still need it because even though I have gained weight its still not were it needs to be and I still get tired very easily. </p><p>Then we all went into the house and I got to see everything and our rooms were labeled and I found a room for a nursery for when we have children and then Ike showed me around and I saw that there were rooms for all of our group friends and I was very happy about that. </p><p>	After the tour I got settled on the couch and watched the others move stuff into their rooms and Ike came over and we went to our room and got all of our stuff moved in and our pets stuff also. </p><p>Solara was exploring with her mom outside our new home and that is why Ike’s friends haven't met the pets yet. I got everything of mine unpacked and moved into the room and all my new clothes and when we go back for the fifth tournament we won’t need to bring anything along. </p><p>After all the unpacking I went to the kitchen and also found an art room for me to do art work and I got all my art stuff set up and ready for many projects and new paintings and then our pets came back in and Ike said did you two have fun outside and they both roared. </p><p>Marth went over and picked up his pet and cuddled her and then Ike sat next to him and they were talking about the wedding coming up. </p><p>Ike said want to do blue flowers and more pretty things and Marth said I told him that it would be very pretty for the flowers to be blue and the cake a mix between us and I saw his friend Soren and told him to come over her for a minute.</p><p> He was scared of our pets and asked Ike when did we both get a pet tiger and we told him the story.  </p><p>He was upset about that a friend would just leave another friend behind without a note and I told him that we are planning the wedding and then I got up to use the restroom. I left my fiancé  to start planning the wedding and I got back form the bathroom and sat backdown and Ike asked me love what happened and I told him that I had to use the restroom. </p><p>My body has really been changing and it want to do things that me and Ike are not ready for yet. Ike said its your body right it wants things that we are not ready to do yet maybe after the wedding and I told him yes and then we went right back to planning. </p><p>	Around five it was time for dinner and we all were hungry and I was in the kitchen with my fiancé and we were cooking dinner together and mine was going to be blended up and in my bag with the medicine that I take all the time now and that it has been helping me. </p><p>In a few months the wedding will take place and it will be here in our new house in the backyard because its so and I saw that dinner was ready and went over and got into my seat with my fiancé sitting right next to me and he had my pump all ready to go. </p><p>I started it and we all were sitting down and eating and Soren and Ike’s other friend asked what is going on with my body that I need to use the restroom a lot and I told them that is a secret for now.</p><p> After dinner was done I sat down outside and found another pond to relax at and I was in my tiger form again and my fiancé found me and was in his tiger form and we both were relaxing. Soren and the other friend were looking for us but we were well hidden </p><p>then around nine I got up and so did my boyfriend and we went back into our house and got ready for bed and we both were tired after the long day. We did say goodnight to Soren and my fiancé’s other friend and got right off to bed for the night and our pets were sleeping with us and goodnight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. The wedding day and Marth might of gotten pregnant but won't know for a few weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding of Marth and Ike and the pets are playing a role in the wedding and also after the wedding Marth gets to be with his husband and they have sex for the first time and then Ike is thinking about how his husband might be pregnant but have to weight a few weeks for the test results and also they show their forms to Ike's friends and they were scared at first but then warmed up to them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next three months pass and it our wedding day and we sent out the invites and our backyard is all set up with Samus and Zelda’s help and I was in the bedroom getting ready for the big day and I had on my nice clothes. </p><p>This is Marth speaking Link and the others are helping me get ready and I can’t see Ike until the time for the wedding and then I got ready and soon it would be time and all the decorations were up and we invited the doctor and nurse that helped us out to the wedding and they came and a lot of the smashers came and so did Roy and Lucina. </p><p>I was all ready to go and I knew my body wanted to do things and I think tonight something will happen and then it was time for the wedding and I got up and Link and Meta Knight came over and walked with me. </p><p>Ike was outside waiting for his fiancé to come out and everyone was seated and the all the pets were helping and then the music started and Ike saw Solara and her mom being the flower girls they were really pretty. </p><p>Then Shadow was the ring bearer and it was another neat thing and then all the wedding party and then everyone got up and Ike saw his fiancé and Marth walked down the isle and then came to a stop at his fiancé and got into position. </p><p>	The person who was marrying them first asked if anyone had objections and no-one spoke up he went on with the ceremony. Then Ike said to him I would like to say some personal vows and Ike started out saying ever since the third tournament when I found you all alone and scared our relationship started out as friendship. </p><p>Ike said then through all the sickness and hurts our relationship grew into love and now we are getting married and I love you very much Marth. </p><p>Marth went and said Ike my love since the third tournament when you found me and I was very lonely I didn't have many friends at the time. I was very scared and I only had my pet at the time and then when you found me you gave me love and friendship and kindness and I love you very much Ike and you were there for me when I was sick and hurt. </p><p>Then the ceremony went on and the person said to Marth do you take Ike to be your husband and Marth said I do and Ike do you take Marth to be your husband and Ike said I do and now share the rings and they did.</p><p> After that Ike said lets kiss to seal the deal and the two kissed and they were pronounced husband and husband and they kissed again. Then after the wedding was over it was the reception time and the cake was beautiful </p><p>then Marth and Ike came in and food was served and Ike gave his husband his food and they were at the head table for when it was dinner time. Ike took his husband out to the dance floor and they danced for a while. </p><p>	At the end of the night all the guests went home and Ike said to his friends and they said we are staying for a long time we are a group and we will never be separated from each other Ike and Marth were really happy about that. </p><p>Then it was bed time and Marth finally got what he wanted for the wedding night and Ike said are you ready and they got into bed as a new couple and had sex for the first time. Marth was excited and his body was ready for it </p><p>Marth though he might get pregnant from this and that was really good his body was finally happy and then after they were done they went right to sleep for the night. The next morning Ike was the first one awake and went over and got ready for the day and Marth woke up a few minutes later. </p><p>Then Marth was ready for the day and they went out and got some breakfast and they saw the rest of their friends and went over and they asked did you two have a good night and they told them yes. Ike said Soren and my other friend we need to talk about something and they asked what is it and Marth said we will tell you our secret. </p><p>	Marth and his husband went out to the pond in the forest and Soren and his other friend followed them. Then Ike said wait here for a minute and he went off with his husband and they turned in to their animal forms and they ran back out and Soren was scared because two blue tigers came running up.</p><p> Then they came over and roared lightly and then turned back to their human forms and Soren asked how long have you both been able to do that and Ike said ever since I was born and my husband also </p><p>then Marth said I have another secret and that I can have children naturally and I might have a child by February of next year and we wont know for the next few weeks and </p><p>then Soren said that is really cool that you will be able to have children. Marth said I hope it will happen and then the small group left the pond. </p><p>Marth went off to his art room and started working on some more projects and also some sketches for the nursery and then he worked on some clay projects that would be pretty later on.</p><p> Ike was in the living room playing a game with Link and Kuro they all were having a very fun time and around noon it was lunch time and Ike went over and got his husband out of the art room for some lunch and Marth said I was working on a bunch of new projects.</p><p>	Everyone sat down to lunch and Ike got his husbands lunch all ready to go and Marth sat down and started eating his lunch that was by his feeding tube. He was getting extra just incase he was pregnant and he wouldn't know for a few weeks because it was just last night everything happened. </p><p>After lunch Marth was off to the living room and he was sitting on the couch and had a book in his hand and was reading and then he fell asleep and his husband came over and put a blanket over him and bookmarked the book and let him sleep. </p><p>Ike went and started cleaning up the kitchen and the others were helping with the house Soren went over to his friend and asked were is your husband Ike and Ike said sleeping its will be good for him and if he is pregnant he will have to give up a lot more energy. </p><p>Then Ike started dinner and Soren asked when could you make dinner and other foods Ike said I learned after my boyfriend was hungry and I have to have different meals for him and I also make sure to have a sick bucket in front of him just incase he has to throw up and the doctor will be coming here in a few weeks to check. 	</p><p>Soren said what else happened that you had to leave after you got back to us and Ike said that is a story and while my husband is sleeping. I will tell you I left to go check on him and when I got back he was very sick to the point that he had to be rushed back here and to the hospital and that is why he has the feeding tube and is tired all the time.</p><p> One other thing happened to him during the tournament he got really sick again for two weeks and that is why anyone that was at the wedding were far away from us. The other thing is that he has trust issues that have never been resolved and a few of the smashers were on his list of not being trusted </p><p>then Ike went to check on his husband and saw that he was wake and looking hungry. </p><p>Ike said love you want a snack and Marth told him yes and then Ike went and got his husband a bag of snacks and gave it to him. Then Marth got his book and started reading again and Ike said love if you want to help me I’m working on dinner and Marth said yes and got up and put the book away. </p><p>The two of them started working on finishing dinner and Marth helped blend up his food from the dinner and put his medicine into it. </p><p>	Ike called everyone to dinner and they all came and sat down and Marth was sitting next to his husband and had his food all ready to go. It was all hooked up to the pump and they all started eating and having some very nice talks.  </p><p>Marth finished his food and wasn't hungry anymore and then Ike said love not hungry anymore and Marth told him yes and then rested his head against the table. In three weeks we should know something love and how is your body doing and Marth said I feel more changes and I don't know what is causing it and I hope we get answers in three weeks. </p><p>After dinner was done Marth went off to the bathroom and then came back to his husband and sat on the couch and Ike said love are you feeling ok and Marth said a little tired we had a late night and also my body could be changing. Then Ike said lets read a book together. </p><p>Marth said that sounds good and the two went over and sat on the couch and started reading a book and they both fell asleep and Zelda put a blanket over them and let them sleep. Ike woke up around nine and pick up his husband and took him off to bed for the night and  </p><p>then got ready for bed and went to sleep also and said good night to his husband and Marth woke up and said good night also.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Marth is pregnant and he is three weeks along in the pregnancy and he and his husband are very excited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth is pregnant and he is about three weeks along in the pregnancy and he is sick to his stomach and more tried all the time but he is really excited about the baby they can't tell their friends yet and have to wait just so its safe and Marth did some pictures for decorating the nursery and he can be in his animal form for a little bit but as he get further along no it wouldn't be safe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks had passed since the wedding and today the doctor was coming to see Marth and Ike said he will be coming at noon and in three weeks something had changed. Marth was more moody and also getting sick to his stomach more often and also not eating as much as before. </p><p>Ike said love are you doing ok and Marth said I need to throw up and I'm very tired and Ike said lets get you to the couch and you can rest. </p><p>Ike got his husband on the couch and then left some crackers and water in pouch form and also a sick bucket and then Marth was sleeping for a while and Ike went and made some breakfast. </p><p>After breakfast was done Ike went back to his husband and sat next to him and Marth was cuddling into him and sleeping and Ike let him.  </p><p>The rest of the group was off doing different things and Soren was reading in the library and that was what was going on for a while. </p><p>At noon the doctor knocked on the door and Sheik went and got it and then took him to Ike and Marth and Ike told him hello and then woke up his husband and said lets go to our bedroom for everything.</p><p> Marth said hello to the doctor and then with some help and his wheelchair he was on the bed and the doctor said lets run some tests and the doctor got blood work and said with todays technology we can get the results back really fast and find out today if Marth is pregnant. </p><p>The doctor asked any other symptoms and Ike said over the course of the three weeks Marth hasn't eaten as much as he has in the past and Marth spoke up and said I have been throwing up again. </p><p>	The doctor wrote all that down and then also asked if he was tired again and Marth said yes can I take a nap and the doctor said yes and Marth went back to sleep. </p><p>The doctor said that will be very normal for a while and then the doctor said the test results will be back soon and</p><p> Ike got his husband some more broth then the crackers in a bag form and the doctor said that will be good for him.</p><p> Ike gave it to his husband and then an hour later the test results were back and Marth was awake and the doctor said I got the results back and Marth its really good news and Ike said what is it.</p><p> The doctor said you are pregnant Marth and then he said I will be coming every month and your three weeks along and will need more food and you can’t tell your friends until your in your second trimester. </p><p>Then Ike said thank you doctor and then the doctor left and Marth was very happy with the news and Ike said no heavy lifting and I will take good care of you. Marth said thank you love and then Ike said lets go sit on the couch for a while and Marth said ok.</p><p> Ike got his boyfriend back out to the couch and got him covered and they were reading a book and the group and Soren and Ike’s other friend came over and asked good news and Ike said we will tell you when its safe and Sheik said we can all help with things around the house and Marth told them thank you.</p><p>	Around five it was dinner time and Ike got his husband some more crackers and broth and also water and everything was going in the feeding tube and Marth said thank you love. </p><p>After dinner Marth was sitting outside and relaxing and his husband came over and said how do you feel love. </p><p>Marth said I'm very excited for this and I also worry about the fifth tournament and how we will keep the baby safe and the world of light and how many after this one can we have. Ike said love we will cross that bridge when we come to it and that is aways off and </p><p>we need to focus on the baby right now and making sure your eating a lot more than before and get the nursery ready once we know the gender. </p><p>Marth got out his sketch book and showed his husband the drawings that he had done and Ike said these are really neat and are they pictures for the nursery. Marth said we wont know the gender for a while so I did some for a girl and boy </p><p>Ike said that is neat and any painting that will need to be done I will do it and also have the group help and Marth said thank you. </p><p>	The two stayed outside for a while and Ike called the doctor about one other thing and he said I know you and some of your group can turn into animals and it would be safe for the few months </p><p>but way later on in the pregnancy no and I think the baby will get some of your powers also. </p><p>Ike said so Marth can be a tiger until he starts really showing in the belly and the doctor said yes and then Ike looked over and saw his husband a tiger and Ike said that wont hurt the baby right now and its not even a baby yet.</p><p> Love we will need to be careful as the pregnancy goes on and also need to make sure you don't have the baby early. </p><p>Marth was sleeping in his tiger form and Ike picked him up and carried him back into the house for bedtime it was around nine now and Ike got his husband to bed and left a sick bucket by his bedside because of the baby growing.</p><p> Ike then went out and said we are going to all need to pitch in and help around the house the group asked why and I can’t tell you yet but in a few months we will be able to tell you and also </p><p>Marth will need to be watched all the time and I will be home but he cant go off on his own for a while. Now I'm headed to bed and he told everyone goodnight and he got into bed and saw his husband throw up and said its ok love and Marth cuddled right into him and went back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The pregnancies will have a surprise for all of them and I have written out all those chapters and also my version of world of light for this story so keep an eye out for those chapters coming and the names for all the babies will be Japanese first then an english middle name except for one of the pregnancies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. The three to Seven months in the pregnancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marth gets to tell his friends about the pregnancy and then he can't be in his tiger form anymore and the day that he is going to have the babies is on Valentines day and that it might be more than one but Marth doesn't want to know the gender of the baby and Ike knows but he won't say anything and they are trying to keep it a surprise and Master hand and Crazy hand know about the pregnancy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months have passed since the news of the pregnancy for Marth and he could finally tell his friends that he was pregnant and today he was going to tell them and the doctor was checking on them each month and he said you can tell your friends now and it after twelve weeks. </p><p>Marth got all his friends together and Ike helped him to the couch and Marth said I have an announcement to make and I told them that I was pregnant and in February I was going to have the baby and it was August. </p><p>They were really happy for us and they told me that they would be keeping a very strict eye on me and I told them that we don't know the gender but we also might keep it a surprise for the first baby and they told me that sounds good. </p><p>Ike said no more turning into a tiger anymore for a while until the baby is born and I told him I will behave myself and keep safe and I'm probably not going to leave the house until the baby is born or in a year or two. </p><p>The group said that sounds good and will you all be in the fifth tournament and I told them yes we will have someone watch our baby and by the tournament starts up again he/she should be around three years old or four. </p><p>Then I got sick to my stomach and Ike said love is it the baby making you sick to your stomach and I told him yes. Ike got me a bucket and I threw up into it and then he said you will get over this then will be able to eat more in the next few months and also I don't know if I will have twins also and it could happen. </p><p>	I was still on the couch and resting my body and not doing much and that would be really good for me for the rest of the time I'm pregnant. I can do light activities but no heavy lifting or turn into my tiger form and I'm very sad about that but I'm doing it for my baby and in a few months we will be finding out the gender.</p><p> We are slowly getting baby supplies and the group has been going out and getting us diapers and wipes and other baby things we are not doing the nursery yet until we know the gender. All the baby things right now are gender neutral and I will not be leaving the house until the baby is born and Ike called Master hand over to give him the news.</p><p> He is coming over around noon and I have trouble keeping food down right now and I don't need to lose any weight.</p><p> Our doctor has come over and checks on me all the time because of me having problems with gaining weight. I know I need to eat some more food and I’m getting extra food for the baby and also I eat as much as I can before getting sick to my stomach and I hope it goes away soon. </p><p>	Around noon Master Hand and Crazy Hand knocked on the door and Ike went over and answered it and said to them come right in and Marth is sitting on the couch. They went into the living room and saw Marth on the couch resting and they went over and took some seats on the chairs and Marth told them hello.</p><p> Ike came back in and sat next to his husband and cuddled him and then they asked what the big news is and Ike said to Marth are you ready love and he said yes and then got up and said to them I'm going to have a baby in 6 months.</p><p> They both said congratulations to them and they looked and saw that Marth was showing and that it was small right now.</p><p> Do you know the gender and Marth told them no that will be later on and we will keep you updated with the progress and Marth sat back down. Ike went over and got his husband his lunch and gave it to him and Marth ate as much as he could and then took a nap and Master Hand said that is great news and can I tell the director of the game and Ike said go ahead.</p><p> Master hand did that and then they left to keep getting ready for the fifth tournament and he asked Ike are you and Marth going to be back for the next tournament and Ike said yes we will have someone keeping an eye on our daughter/son because we don't know the gender yet. </p><p>But we wouldn't miss any tournaments and that Marth is an icon for his games and that I have a fan base also so I need to be back and they said see you when the baby is born or it might be twins and Ike said we don't know we have been doing everything the doctor tells us and Marth is resting a lot and he cant be in his tiger form for a while. </p><p>	After the two left Ike went back to his husband and gave him some food and drinks and said how are you feeling love and he told Ike still sick to my stomach and tired. Marth had woken up after the two had left and then went right back to sleep and Ike said this is really good for him he is finally catching up on the sleep he needs and also taking a lot of time to rest.</p><p> Ike went and got his husbands sketch book and gave it to him and Marth started drawing some more pictures and more nursery designs. Ike said love that looks really good and that we were talking about the fifth tournament and that we are going to be back and the adventure mode and Marth said someone will help us with our baby. </p><p>Then Marth got his bucket and threw up again and Ike said it will be ok love and then he cuddled his husband. Ike said to Samus and Sheik can you make dinner for everyone tonight I will be with my husband out here and they said yes and got dinner ready for everyone and also they brought over dinner for Ike and Marth. </p><p>Ike gave his husband the food and then started eating his own and after the two were done Ike got a book out and started reading the book with his husband and it was very quiet evening and around nine Ike said love bedtime and he help his husband get up and in to the wheelchair and over to the bedroom and got him settled on the bed. </p><p>Then Ike got ready for bed also and went to sleep for the night. </p><p>	It has been about seven months since Marth got pregnant and he was getting more weight on him and his belly looked bigger and also Marth was eating much more to help the baby grow and Ike said we are keeping the gender a secret for now and we will find out when the baby is born and I also think that twins could be involved.</p><p> Because at the seven month mark I looked over at my husband and he was having trouble with his ankles and feet and he was always on the couch. But also walking around some of the time to help keep his body happy and we do out to the pond and he gets to walk around. </p><p>He can’t wait to see the baby and I can't either and the doctor is coming by more to check on us. With some help I got the nursery set up and also but its all gender neutral theme and its a woodland theme.</p><p> That was one of the designs that Marth drew and we will repaint it someday when we see the baby or babies. </p><p>We have gotten lots of baby clothes and other things and we are planning a home birth so that my husband doesn’t have to leave the house and it will be safer and the doctor is to come when my husband goes into labor and also I will need to keep an eye on him and make sure the baby doesn’t come early. </p><p>	Marth was wanting some really weird food and I went and blended it up for him and then gave it to him and he was happy and we took a walk outside after he ate his food. He was very happy to get outside and get some fresh air and he was talking to me about things and how he was getting excited for he babies to come soon </p><p> that he couldn’t wait to see the genders and the names and also we were thinking of names all the time and they would be Japanese and have an english middle name for both worlds. Marth is fluent in Japanese and learned english and I know english and some Japanese. </p><p>It has been a really great time and we are in the month of December and soon it will be time for the baby or babies. Marth told me that he likes being around the pond and then we went back in because it was a little cold and our friends are helping out. </p><p>I got my husband back in the house and on the couch again and that is where he likes to be and he has done a lot of drawings and reading and we don't really watch tv or other technology. </p><p>Samus has been helping us with phones and that she comes over and sees my husband and how much weight he has gained and said that is really good now because he is finally getting the weight he needs for his body and I know he will work it off after the baby is born.</p><p> Marth said that he was ready to get back to exercising and working out but the baby will come first and I'm happy to gain the weight that I need. I feel like it will be more than one and that we will find out soon and we need names for the baby and also I have names written down for both genders. </p><p>	It was late afternoon and I have to use the restroom a lot and the baby is always moving around and its closer to my due date and I have about 2 more months. I got back from the bathroom and I miss turning into my tiger form because its roaring at me to turn back into him and I told him that we have to wait until the baby is born.</p><p> I was sitting with my husband on the couch and talking to him about the baby and how I'm getting excited for the baby and giving it a name. I was hungry again and I saw my husband get up and get me some food and I still have the feeding tube in and its given through the feeding tube and I told my husband sorry for making you get up and he told me that I want to take care of you love. </p><p>I love him very much and that bond will never leave us and we are connected and after the food was done Soren has been a big help around the house and all of our friends and Link is making dinner for everyone tonight and I'm tired but I get lots of sleep and then I got a book and started reading it and relaxing. </p><p>	Around five my husband brought me dinner and also his dinner out to the living room and we ate together. After dinner I went and helped with the dishes and my husband kicked me out of the kitchen. </p><p>I went back out to the living room and Sheik was on the couch and I sat down and talked to her and Zelda was in an armchair and Shulk has been helping with the technology and we have a computer </p><p>I got books on my pregnancy and how to take care of myself. Samus was doing other work and I got up and used the restroom again and then went and sat back down and kept reading my book then my husband sat next to me and my due date is February 14 that is valentines Day. </p><p>That would be a great present for my husband to see our baby or babies and then I cuddled into my husband and it was very nice to relax in the evening and the around nine I was falling asleep and my husband was carrying me to bed for the night and he got me into bed  </p><p>I was changed and then he got into bed and we both fell asleep and all of our friends were going to bed also and then I told him goodnight and he said goodnight back to me and our pets were sleeping with us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>